Ice Blue
by MadGirl03
Summary: When the spirits place an interest in Katara and Zuko, they must put their differences aside if they want to stay alive.
1. Ice Blue

**Welcome to my first fanfic, This is a Zuthra story, I think their so cute together. I have been reading the great story's on this sight for about about a year now, the story's on this sight helped me trough a hard time and is still helping me. I have never written fanfic before, only my own story's. I always like advice and I will take criticism to just as long as its not to rude, THANK YOU ALL.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Avatar nor do I make money on this story.  
**

She ran faster and faster through the forest, the trees were tall and thick and the forest was so and green fresh Katara could smell the in the rain in the air, bur she wasn't paying attention she was to busy trying to get away from from him.

"Why is it always me" Zuko breathed as he ran faster through the woods, he had been running for the last ten minuets strait and was losing his grip, his armor was getting heavy and his boots were sinking deeper into mug with every step, it had been raining for the last few days and it was just about to start up again. With every step he was growing more and more angry and they were getting closer.

He noticed a huge tree in the middle of the dark forest the branches were large and thick "perfect".

* * *

Katara stopped unable to run anymore. She noticed a very large tree in off too the side, she pushed herself on the other side of the tree breathing hard 'maybe he'll just run right past' she thought then realizing how stupid that sounded.

He was getting to close and she needed to stop even if it was just for a moment, she gripped the tree trying to steady herself. "I hope Sokka and Aang are alright" she barley whispered. She remembered the events of just over about a little hour ago, her Sokka and Aang had stopped at a small island to rest for the night due to the heavy rain storm the nights before.

The island was abandon as far as they knew. It had only been a few weeks since they left the Northern Water Tribe and Zhao and the other Firebender Azula had been hot on there trail, so they decided to lay low until the storm passed and they could get to the earth kingdom safely. They didn't even know he was on the island until they saw the fire ball hit near Appa, and the next thing they knew they were surround by Zhao and his men. Aang attacked first using his airbending to send a huge gust of wind knocking over some of the soldiers.

"Appa" Aang yelled standing in front of him as the firebender's came closer to his flying friend. Sokka tossed his boomerang hitting one the firebenders Katata was using her water whip at Zhao

"GET THEM" Zhao yelled as the waterbenders whip slashed him.

"I'll throw them off, just get out of here" Aang yelled as the fight became more dangerous.

He jumped onto Appa taking off into into the forest "GET THE AVATAR" Zhao yelled blasting fireballs. A few of the men chased after him but there were still to many of them, Katara twirled and hit a few of them with ice spears.

" KATARA RUN" Sokka yelled as he fought off more soldiers.

"but Sokka" she pleaded as she hit another solider with her water whip.

"go I'll find you" he said

She didn't think twice she took off away from the soldiers she used the last of her water to knock them to the ground freezing them in place giving her an escape, she looked and saw Sokka was also running benders chasing after him. Katara turned to run when something caught her arm

"don't think so waterbender" Zhao mocked as he held on hard to her arm she felt it getting hot then it sizzled in pain.

He gripped her arm harder digging his fingernails into the freshly burned skin she cried out in pain "hurry up and get the others" he yelled to men trapped in Katara's ice, while he was looking away Katara kicked Zhao hard in the groin and punched him in the face he was dazed just long enough for her to get away.

"I still can't believe that worked' she thought as she looked at her burnt arm, she heard foot steps coming near her from the other way then, she gasped when she felt herself being pulled up into the tree.

Thank you all who read, I have another chapter ready, so just say the word and I'll get it up as soon as I can. :).


	2. Infra Red

**Thank you all who read and reviewed, this next chapter has been edited by my sister/ beta, so hopefully its better then my first chapter. I know that the chapters are not very long but hopefully that will change as the story comes along. Once again thank you all. :).  
**

Zuko had climbed into the branches of the tree; he could smell the rain hopefully it would start soon, wash away his trail, and slow them down a bit, then he could sneak attack them from above.

He wondered where his uncle was. Ever since his father had put Zhao in charge of finding the Avatar and the events of the Northern Water Tribe battle, they had been laying low, and trying to get away from Zhao and Azula as they could. It had all been a mess since he became the Blue Spirt and released the Avatar, Zhao knew it was him, and planed to expose him to his father, besides he already had his sister hot on his trail and he didn't need this asshole. He and his uncle had stopped at the island about a day ago looking for a place to lay low. While they were resting he had seen smoke coming from the tress so Zuko decided to go check it out. While he was on his way he had seen a group of men running through the woods, they were Zhao's men for they bore his mark on there clothing.

"Hey what are you doing here." They yelled.

_ 'So the avatar is here' Zuko _thought. He hadn't really thought about the Avatar to much for the last few days, he was too busy just trying to make sure his uncle was safe.

"Your not supposed to be looking for the Avatar under the orders of Fire Lord Ozai, you and your uncle are wanted for treason." The captain said angrily glaring at Zuko

" How dare you solider I am your prince." Zuko yelled as the soldiers got closer.

"Your no prince of mine Blue Spirit."

With that they attacked, Zuko managed to hit two of them with his firebending but then he saw more coming

"Come quick its the prince." The captain yelled.

He was little higher in the tree then he wanted to be and he could barley make out the ground though the branches. He heard someone coming he pulled out his two dual swords ready, he was their prince how dare they.

The person was getting closer and he was just about to jump from the trees when he saw the waterbender girl gasping for air she pushed herself up against the tree panting very hard. _ 'Whats she doing here.'_

This would be his chance to kidnap her and use her to get to the Avatar, he thought. The idea sounded like a deal breaker to him, but he couldn't risk his uncles safety for a little water tribe girl. No, he needed to get out of there, but if they caught her he could lose his chance to capture the Avatar. He put his swards back into the holders on his back and ran his fingers through his raven black hair in frustration. The Avatar was no where in sight, and maybe they had already got him.

That idea made him want to scream '_But then why go after he?r'_ he asked himself. She was a tough girl, he already knew that from the fight at the northern water tribe, so what use could she be if they already had the avatar. Zhao was known for his sick tactics maybe he wanted her for another reason. He shook his head angrily, the girl looked barley 16, that was just sick. He then imaged what she would look like after Zhao was done with her, she would be sold to another man who would do the same thing. This would happen again and again until one of the men snapped and killed her, or else she took her own life. He gazed upon the girl below him, she was very beautiful and he had not doubt that Zhao would take her for his own sick needs.

He closed his eyes; they were getting closer, and she looked hurt and tired, there was no way she could fight them all off, but on the other hand, it would help him, they could come and take her then he could get to his uncle and run. No, that was not honorable, and it was not honorable to let something like that happen if he could help it. Without another thought he made it to the lowest branch and grabbed the girl, pulling her into the tree.

Katara was pulled roughly into the tree. She started panicking and fighting back ageist her handler; he grabbed onto her and pushed her into the tree, placing his hand over her mouth.

"Do you want them to find us?" He said is a hush tone.

Karata settled down, she still couldn't see who it was, but it was a man, and she knew it wasn't Sokka or Aang neither of them wore such thick armor. She breathed hard and he removed his hand. She looked up at him, he was wearing almost all red and black; she could barley make anything out and he was taller then her and much more fit. She blushed, thinking of him being so close, and the only part of his face she could make out were his eyes. They were a light shade of gold, and she only knew one person with gold eyes.

She gaped in horror. "Zuko."

When she flinched away he gripped her bad arm. She cried out in pain before he pushed his hand over her mouth again.

_ 'Guess she figured out it was me.' _He sighed when she tried to push him away with as much force as she could. He tightened his grip on her; the soldiers where almost there, just a few feet. He slammed himself and her into the tree bark and leaned into her ear. "Be quit waterbender, or they will hear you."

She was shocked at how close he was. Her heart speed up and her whole body went numb when he leaned back closer to whisper into her ear again.

"Listen, if they find us were both dead." He looked into her blue eyes; she looked so little and scared and when a single tear fell out of them his eyes softened. _ 'Why is she crying?' _He then felt something sticky in his hand. He looked down and saw a burn mark on her left arm, the one that he was gripping.

He removed his hand from her arm and mouth and looked into her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." He barley whispered. Her expression softened and she smiled; though it didn't touch her eyes and it was only a moment. They then heard the soldiers right by the tree and they both tensed up when they heard them speak.

"Where did he go?" One of the soliders asked, panting hard.

"Who knows, this place all looks the same." The other one said, tossing his pack down

"Come on we need to keep moving." Another spoke up.

Zuko blinked, they were leaving? He backed away from the waterbender a bit.

"You there!" Zhao voice boomed trough the air and Zuko pushed himself back into Katara, pushing them far into the tree. She gasped, and he shoved his hand over her mouth once more.

"Yes sir." One the solders answered. Zhao came and stood right under the branches they were above. Karara could barley make him out though with Zuko practically forcing her into the tree.

"Did you see the water tribe girl go by here?" He asked sternly. The men shook there heads.

"No sir, we were hunting the prince."

Zhao smirked "Could this day get any better" he mused softly. Zuko almost snorted and Zhao place his hand on his chin and continued talking. "Very good men, carry on with your search, and when you find him kill him. I'll just say it was in self defense, and if you find the water girl, bring her to me unharmed. The Avatar and stupid water tribe boy got away again on that flying monster thing, but the girl must still be here."

"Yes sir." The solders said. Above them Zuko clinched his fist.

They started to head out when a crack came from the sky and the heavens began to rain. Zhao stopped and looked up right at them. Katara pushed herself further into the tree. '_There is no way he can see us.' _Zuko thought as he stared at them. Zhao looked down and started walking away, but then stopped and backed up again.

"Oh hold on a second." Katara's heart stopped,

"Yes sir." One of them answered formally.

Zhao then smiled. "You know how you can tell if a woman or a banished fire nation prince is nearby?" Zhao mused as he pulled out his sword.

Zuko tensed up, and he released his hand from Katara's mouth and placed his hand on his sword handles.

"How sir?" One of them asked, as the rain poured down on them. Zhao then smiled he raised his sword.

"By the smell." He shoved his sword up into the tree, the blade almost hitting Zuko. He fell back and Katara grabbed him, but it was to late; they both went crashing down onto the ground.


	3. Whoever Brings The Night

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO VERY MUCH, :), I'm happy to say here is the next chapter, but I have bad news I have to go back to school I'm on my last year of high school so I have a lot to do, I'm really sorry but I do have the next chapter written hopefully I will have it up in a few days**, **I cannot thank you guy's enough you guys are my sunshine on a cloudy day. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Katara didn't know she hit the ground until she felt something hit her head. She glanced up and saw Zuko standing over her, he was already fighting with someone and when she heard Zhao, "Come on peasant" She felt someone grab her and pulled her to her feet, one of the soldiers looked at her in awe, her legs felt like jelly and her head was throbbing so hard that she could barley keep her stance, and the solider was practically holding her to keep her up.

Zuko and Zhao swords were clashing. "Damn it" Zuko swore, as he blocked another one of Zhao's attacks. It was to wet to easily use firebending, and he was already tired; he hadn't eaten a decent meal for weeks now.

"Oh you've fallen so far from the pedestal." Zhao taunted as he swung, nearly hitting Zuko's leg. "Worthless, you can't even defend yourself."

In a rage Zuko swung his sword hitting Zhao in the arm, but he was still too fast and knocked Zuko to the ground. Two soldiers grabbed him and pinned him down

"Fight fair you tool!" Zuko yelled, although he didn't have any strength, he still had his dignity Zhao just laughed.

"Fight fair?" He mocked. "Oh my sweet prince, you really think I got to where I am now by playing fair." he scoffed.

Katara was just about to passed out on the solider holding her. "Um sir"… Katara saw that he didn't look much older then her he seemed to look more nervous and worried then the others.

"What is it?" Zhao asked still smiling at Zuko, like a lion over his kill. "I think there's something wrong with her sir."

Katara could barley make anything out, the rain pored down drenching her, although the water felt nice on her skin. Zhao came over and grabbed Katara's chin she could only make out heavy side burns on his face, and the smell was awful it was like rotten tomatoes. She moved her head away from him.

"Aw and what's wrong my little waterbender? " She glared hard at him, the water seemed to be helping her sight a bit.

"I think she hit her head sir, and she's also got a nasty burn on her arm."

Zhao let out a carfare laugh. "Oh well now don't worry my dear," he moved some wet hair out of her face and leaned into her ear to whisper. "We'll get all that taken care of, just you wait soon you'll been all warm, in my bed." Then he kissed the side of her neck.

Katara's response was to spit in Zhao's face, and he pulled away from her and laughed.

"Oh my this has been such a good day." He then clinched his fist and smacked her hard across the face. Blood poured out her mouth and splattered on the ground as he bent down closer to her. "You'll learn your place waterbender."

While his back was turned Zuko had managed to get lose. He hit the soldier to his side and grabbed one of his fallen dual swords while he hit the other soldier. Zhao turned and he swung his sword, slashing him in the chest. When he jumped back in surprise Zuko moved forward and hit him with the other end of his sword, where he fell to the water ground face first, hopefully that would by them some time.

He picked up his second sword and pushed his hair out of his face, the man holding Katara was trembling and he was about to lose his grip on her.

"Let her go and I won't hurt you."

The solider moved back with Katara's still in his arms. "N- no, b- by order of the Fire Lord." He was trembling almost lost his grip on Katara.

Zuko stepped closer. "Give her to me solider." He ordered.

The soldier thought about it and stepped back more, by now Katara could barley keep her head up. "No." He said again, but his emotion died and his grip loosed.

Zuko grabbed Katara from his arms and picked her up bridal style. The solider didn't fight back but looked very defeated he put his head down.

"Thank you." Zuko whispered, understanding the boys pain. He didn't want to be there very few of them did but they ended up here anyway. Zuko then took off running with Katara in his arms.

Sokka silently prayed while he and Aang searched for Katara, they had separated while fighting back with Zhao, and he had managed to get away from the soldiers and find Aang and Appa. Now they were searching from above but could find nothing.

"Where is she?" Sokka growled, while he looked below, but he didn't even see any soldiers. "Aang, what if they got her and they are on there way back now?"

Aang sighed he was just as worried. "Don't worry Sokka, Katara's strong she'll be fine," but he cringed, he was also worried that Zhao had her.

"Look down there." Sokka shouted, Aang looked down they were near the beach and saw a figure walking rather quickly. "Come on, we can question him about Katara." _''We'll find her.' _Sokka thought, we have to.

Zuko ran as fast as he could with the waterbender in his arms, he had managed to get far enough that he was sure the soldiers couldn't follow them. The water girl and not moved since there escape, and he knew she was hurt; he needed to find shelter.

"Why is it always me?" he wondered out loud. At one point, if someone would have told him that he would one day be a banished prince, running from his own country and holding his enemy in his arms in the pouring down rain he would have laughed. Instead he looked down at the water maiden, her eyes were closed and she had buried her face in his neck to try and block the downpour. He sighed he needed to get her to shelter.

He walked for a bit longer when he saw a large waterfall; he carefully walked over by the rocks and saw a small cave in the corner of it. It wasn't hidden very well but at least they could stay warm.

Katara slowly opened her eyes, she felt warm and she could make out rock and smelled smoke nearby, turning her head she saw a small fire. She started to slowly sit up, her head was pounding, and the last thing she remembered was Zhao hitting her then it all went black. Zhao did he capture her, where was Zuko, did he have Aang? These thoughts raced trough her head. It was pitch black out, and the only light was the small fire next to her, the wind blew outside and the rain was loud as it hit the ground and trees. She shot up a little faster then she should have, and a sharp pain when through her head.

'Ahh," she moaned softly looking around. She glanced down and noticed that her arm had been cleaned and had a piece of fabric wrapped around it; her outer robe was also off, and she saw that it was hanging on the other side of cave. She was still in her shirt and pants but felt embarrassed at the idea of someone undressing her, even if it was for medical purposes.

As much as her head hurt she knew she had to go find Aang and Sokka. Katara tried to stand but another shot of pain raced through her head and sent her back to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled grabbing her head.

"You shouldn't move." A voice came from the opening of the cave. It was Zuko he was dripping with water and had fire wood in his arms.

Her eyes widen he looked nothing like Zuko. His hair was growing out, and it was just a bit past his ears; he wore the same armor and shoes but he looked thinner and paler then she remembered and she wondered what had happened to him. Of course, maybe this was just another way to get Aang. She pulled up a water whip from outside and rose to her feet as fast as she could.

When Zuko saw Katara rise with her water whip he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You can calm down water bender." He tossed the wet wood down and shock his head like a wet dog. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Katara let out a nerves laugh, "Yeah you hurt me," she said sarcastically. "Like that would ever happen."

Zuko brought his eyes to meet hers. She swallowed and then looked away. "Trust me peasant, if I was going to hurt you, you would already be dead." His voice was low and dark.

Katara backed away from the firebender. "Alright well, since your not after Aang any more I'll just be on my way." She rubbed her neck and heading to exit.

A huge flash of lighting went lighting up the cave for a moment and she gasped. Zuko warmed himself dry but didn't take her eyes off of her.

"If you go out there Zhao will find you for sure, even if it's not until tomorrow morning while you're hiding under a tree." Another flash of lighting flashed but this time it hit near the cave sending a cracking sound through the air.

She took a deep breath. "Well crap." She mumbled annoyed.

Zuko sighed. "Tell me about it."

"WE NEED TO LAND, APPA NOt GOING TO HOLD UP MUCH LONGER!" Aang yelled while doing his best to steer Appa through the rain. It was going to dark soon and they needed to find shelter.

"WHAT!" Sokka scrammed. "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE KATARA!" The thunder boomed around them and they shouted to be heard.

"DONT' WORRY YOUNG WARRIOR!" Iroh yelled over the storm, he was the new passenger, and was sitting at the end of the saddle looking for his nephew. He had ran into the two boys, and now it seemed he would be camping with them.

Sokka sighed. "We can't just leave her." He said again this time softer, he was frustrated as he put his hands on his head trying to block the rain, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T WORRY YOUNG WARRIOR, WATER IS HER ELEMENT, SHE WILL BE FINE, BUT SHE WON'T BE FINE IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" Sokka tensed up and then sighed.

"ALRIGHT, BUT WHAT ABOUT ZUKO, ARN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT HIM!" he asked.

Iroh just laughed. "DON'T WORRY, MY NEPHEW WILL BE FINE"

"OH I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT HIS SAFTY I WAS MORE CONCERNED WITH THE WILDLIFE HE WOULD BE SLEEPING AROUNG TREATHING TO BURN DOWN!" Sokka explained.

Iroh just laughed once more. "LOOK THERE SHELTER, I'M LANDING!" Aang yelled breaking their conversion.

"Sleep well my nephew." Iroh whispered his eyes showing worry for Zuko.

It had been hours since she decided to stay and not one word had been spoken, and it had quickly become awkward and weird. She looked down at her hands. _'This is ridicules, I should be fighting him trying to get information or something anything,'_ but she couldn't do it. He may be a bastard, but he also saved her life and from Zhao too. Katara shivered, she a bit far from the fire. She was just trying to be as far away from him as possible. She looked up at him; again he was just staring into the fire. He looked so calm and at peace.

"Why don't you paint a picture?" He said, not looking at her.

Katara jumped. "What?" she asked confused.

Zuko got up and grabbed some more firewood. "Well you seem to be very interested with something on my face, so why don't you paint a picture for further examination."

Katara blushed he saw her looking. "I wasn't staring, you just looked-" She stopped and he looked at her he face, it was bright red and so was his as he cleared his throat.

"How is your arm?" He asked quickly.

She blinked and then looked down at her arm. "Oh I completely forgot." She stood up and went to opening of the cave, the rain was heavy and she bent some of the water from outside forming a glove on her hand. She removed the black cloth on her arm and began healing it slowly.

Zuko was amazed, he had never seen anything like that before. '_I guess thats why she was alright when I brought her here the rain must have helped.' W_hile she did that he couldn't help but see the now yellow cut beside her mouth, and he felt a sharp pain he shouldn't have let that happen.

"There all better." She said, there was only a little mark and it would soon fade away into a small scar.

Zuko touched his face he wondered what it would have been like if she would have been there when he got that.

Katara was staring off into the darkness outside thinking of her future if she had been left out there, probably on Zhao's ship now she shivered at the idea.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, not turning around she just wanted to say it and to be done.

Zuko then cleared his throat awkwardly and then nodded; he was hoping she would turn around but didn't. "Its alright." He said quietly when she didn't turn towards him.

She turned and looked at him; their eyes meet and sunk into each other. They both blushed and then looked away.

"Are you cold" he asked, trying to break the tension hanging in the air. She nodded and he stood up and began undoing his armor.

Katara began to panic. "What are you doing?" She asked, backing away to the exit of the cave; ready to make a run for it.

Zuko took off his chest plate and then tossed it to the ground. "Relax peasant, I'm getting you a blanket."

She blushed bright red when he took off his outer tunic leaving him in a sleeveless shirt that clinged to his muscular body. She looked away awkwardly. "That's ok, I'm not that cold." She said, thinking about running out the cave when she felt something warm on her shoulders.

"Here." He said as he placed his tunic on her shoulders, draping it around her. She jumped away from him and he backed up not sure why he just did that.

Katara had to admit though it was warm. "What are you going to do?" She asked as she put her arms trough the long sleeves; he just rolled his eyes, she needed to learn her place.

"I'm a firebender you stupid girl."

She was taken back by his anger. "Hey if you want the shirt back then you can have it." She took it off and tossed it to him before she stormed off to the back of the cave. "And its Katara, you ass"

"What? " He said angrily, picking up his shirt from the ground as she turned around hugging her body glaring at him.

"My name, its Katara, and I'm not a peasant, or stupid so just shut up."

He laughed at her. "Sure." He said sarcastically. "Your highness." He burst out laughing, removing the rest of his armor as she spun around.

"How dare you, you know what next time let Zhao take me so I don't have to listen to your annoying voice". She sneered.

Zuko laughed laying down by the dying fire "As you wish my Queen." He mocked.

Katara said nothing in response, but took her mother necklace in her hands and held back tears thinking of her once family; now they were all separated and she felt alone. She then closed her eyes and thought of her family back in better days.

It was late at night when Zuko woke up mother nature was calling, and after he got back inside the cave he began steam drying his cold wet body, he glanced out at Katara. She was laying in a ball her face was peaceful she made no moments or noises.

"If only she was like that all the time." He laughed, and then saw her shiver. His laughter then died; it was pretty cold even for a firebender. He took a deep breath and warmed up his tunic he was wearing, then slipped it off and placed it over the sleeping girl. She snuggled into it like a child hiding from the thunder. It was pretty cute he thought ,and then shook his head angrily. _'No Zuko.'_ He yelled at himself, and then he turned and went back to the other side of the cave. It was going to be a long night, he thought as he lay there waiting for the dawn.

The next morning came and rain had stopped for awhile. The clouds were fading away and the sun was finally peeking trough. Zuko didn't sleep at all, he was tired and cranky, and he wanted the real bed inside his home; not just the leaves and sticks he was forced to use. He sighed and glanced at the sleeping waterbender, she was more relaxed and had a smile on her face '

"If only I could sleep like that." he mutteredt. Zuko hadn't had a decent night sleeps since before he was banished, and he would spend countless hours awake, he tried everything reading, warm milk, training and even sex but nothing seemed to work. Yes all of theses things made him sleepy but not enough to actually sleep. He groaned he was sure would never sleep well again just little phases where he would pass out for awhile.

Katara started moving during his musing, and she rolled over and yawned stretching her arms out. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Dawn." he said simply, watching her out of the corner of her eye as she sat up and walked over to the cave opening.

"The rain finally cleared up." she stated, stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He mumbled.

She tuned her head and looked at him. "Not a morning person huh, well your not a night person either or a day person or even a evening person, so is there a time where your not angry?"

He shot her a cold glare.

"Oh did if hit a soft spot?"

He rose to his feet and walked towards her, she swallowed but did not show fear. "Is there something you want to say peasant"? He asked, tilting his head so his eyes were level with hers.

"Yeah I do actually, I want to know why, your all of a sudden your not…" She struggled with her words, "Your not-"

"You want to know why I'm helping you, and not taking you prisoner, you want to know what my angle in all this is." He said getting close to her face, she could feel his breath and she was frozen.

"Yes." She said simply, and he then ginned.

"You know what waterbender, I don't have to answer a damn thing, you owe me your life, I saved you, I could have left you alone in the hands of Zhao, but I didn't, I saved your sorry ass." He emphasized the I's in his sentences and glared at her.

"I didn't need your help." She snapped back, pushing him away from her his eyes hardened further.

"Whatever waterbender, now I know to leave you in the woods to die."

She glared. "It's Katara, and you know what-"

"Weren't you leaving?" He interrupted smoothly, her eyes looked hurt and she turned away from him. She picked up her water pouch and headed out, but before she was completely out of the safety of the cave she took one last glance at him.

He looked away and she bite her lip, she felt kinda bad, but it was best that she got out of his hair.

She began to walk out then paused. "Hey, your not ah, gonna follow me to Aang ar-"

"Relax water maiden." he said turning to her. "I don't even have a ship or a home anymore." He looked up at her and she felt a flash of pain in her heart for him, he had really fallen. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Zuko." They both turned red, it was custom in the water tribe to kiss someone on the cheek if they had done you a favor. _'Yeah that's all it was'_ Katara thought and then she headed to the opening of the cave and walked out.

After she left Zuko took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. "Stop it!" he finally yelled at his chest he took another deep breath to calm himself; he was a teenage boy after all, and this was normal for anyone. He shook it off, hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with her anytime soon.

He needed to find his uncle, Iroh would know what to do.

"You shouldn't let her go off by herself." Zuko could hear his uncle's voice and the words he knew Iroh would say, not while Zhao was still out there, but Zuko needed to think of himself and his uncles safety first.

He sat there for a moment and thought about how angry Zhao would be when he woke up. He chuckled at the idea, and the Katara popped into his head once again, she was still weak from last night if she stumbled across him a again would she be able to defend herself? It didn't look good.

He sighed as he heard his uncle again. "You know what you must do."

"Ah damn it." he grabbed his tunic and headed out of the cave, trying to find the waterbender.

Katara walked trough the forest trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. _'What a jerk'_ she thought, trying to get him out of her head. Her thoughts got distracted at the sound of running water, and she ran a bit further then smiled at the sight of a fresh spring.

It was the bluest water she had ever seen. It was odd though, it stood there with no trees around it, and there were also no animals around. Katara couldn't remember the last time she had a bath. "I need to find Sokka and Aang'." She tried to convince herself, but the water was practically calling to her. She knew it was a bad idea, but the next thing she knew she was striping down to her bindings and stepping into the water.

"KATARA!" A voice came from the edge of the woods, and she saw Zuko running towards her; his face was in a state of terror.

"What are you doing?" Katara yelled, grabbing her pants and slipping them back on just as Zuko came up and grabbed her arm

"Come on, Azula's here."

Her eyes got huge and she grabbed her boots and slipped them on. "Wheres my top?" she asked in panic.

"No time." Zuko grabbed her, and they started running.

"Ah Zuzu i see you have made a friend." Azula voice boomed as they realized they were surrounded.


	4. Enemy

** Chapter 4 YES, I knew my beta had it in her to get this done. :) but now I have to go do her dishes. Thank you all who reviewed please stay tuned I try to update as soon as I can, now we are ready to get really get started, I'm sorry I don't post up as much as I would like to but I have a lot on my plate at the moment so please bear with me I will try to update twice a week, I also want to thank a reviewer and tell them I will be looking at my grammar and spelling more carefully,:), anyways enjoy. I'm always open for questions although I don't really like giving stuff away, alright I'm done blabbing.**

"Shit." He mumbled. They soon became surrounded, and he held onto the waterbenders hand tightly.

"Can you use your water?" he asked, she shook her head

"No I left my pouch with my shirt." She hissed bitterly. "And they would notice if I pulled it from anywhere else."

"Now, now Zuzu lets not get ahead of ourselves." Azula said, stepping closer. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her armor shined black and red; she was the ideal princess, and behind her two other girls followed Mai and Ty Lee, who both had worried looks on their faces, as Azula started talking again. "I mean, father might forgive you…maybe." She let out a carefree laugh, and Zuko eyes shot daggers at her. "Why so quiet, maybe I should talk to your girlfriend, do you let her do all the talking?"

Zuko growled at his sisters statement and Katara blushed.

"Shut up Azula, we're not coming with you, now get out of the way before-"

Azula then bust into a fist of laughter. "Oh its someone's time of the month." She then whipped a tear from her eye; and Zuko's eyes shot up, he had an idea. "Anyway," she mused looking at her nails, "father doesn't want to see you. In fact, he told me that if you really wanted to show some honor you would just kill yourself and stop disgracing the whole nation."

His heart dripped with sorrow as he looked at his sister, his little sister, he could remember a time when she was two years old smiling and laughing clapping her hands, his mother would let him hold her sometimes and he would tell her stories while she watched him from the floor. His father would come in and pat him on the head telling him he was good son for looking out for his sister, he missed those time so much, he wanted his sister back, he wanted his father to love and accept him and most of all he wanted his mother back to tell him it was ok.

He pushed back tears; he didn't have any of those things, maybe it would be easier to just let her take him, a least he would get to see home again, before they would execute him of course, but he glanced at Katata. She was looking at him for an answer her big blue eyes were full of fear, and he pictured her in a cell being starved and beat until the avatar was captured, and then he pictured Zhao once again calming his prize. His fist clinched tightly and he made up his mind, he would not let this happen.

"Your not getting out of this one." Auzla taunted as it became quiet. Mai looked over at him with sad eyes, as if she was begging him to just give up; and Tye Lee's face was no different. There was no doubt they didn't want to be there.

"Azula." he said smoothly "If your so desperate to get me back then- "

"I'm not here to get you." She snapped, finally done playing mind games. "You see, I don't need you Zuzu, but I do need the avatars waterbender teacher, your just a bonus." she smirked as an afterthought. "Don't kid yourself Zuko, nobody really wants you around"

"Well that may be so, but you forget Azula," he lifted his hands. "I'm the one with the leverage here." He grabbed Katara around the neck and created a small flame with the other one, he help the flame close to Katara's brown face.

"Let me through or I kill her."

Katara's heart pounded. "What are you doing?" She hissed, but he didn't answer.

Azula then bust out into a fist of laughter. "Your an idiot Zuko, even if you do kill her, I'll still get the Avatar, all you're doing is wasting time."

Zuko kept his face straight, and the flame built up in his hand. Katara felt the red hot flame coming close to her eyes, but if she fought back she would run right into Azula, however it seemed if she stayed here she was going to get burned. 'Aang Sokka' she pleaded in her head.

"Thats where your wrong." Zuko said backing away from his sister.

"She is your only ticket to getting him, do you really think he's going to come with you nicely if she's dead, no he'll flee for awhile, but will always have a personal vendetta against you; and I don't think you have seen him when he gets angry." He put his hand closer to a frozen Katara. "Besides, even if you did manage to capture him, he'll never do what you say, but…" He mused stepping back a little more. "If you have the waterbender alive, then he'll bow to your every command, image that Princess Azula tames avatar, and the avatar works for Fire Nation." Azula looked at the ground, deep in thought, and then back to her brother.

"What do you get out of all this?" She asked, now playing with her gloves she was acting bored, but Zuko could see she was very interested in his plan.

"You, Zhao, and the rest of the fire nation leave me and Uncle Iroh alone. You don't look for us, you don't even breath our names, we're free men."

Katara was now terrified that he was going to hand her over like a piece of meat.

"Thats tempting Zuzu." Azula said finally. "But not worth my time, I'll get the avatar one way or another, so I really don't need you, well except maybe dead." She flincked her wrist and shot a blast of lightning.

Zuko pulled he and Katara out of the way and lightning hit one of the soldiers who had been standing behind them. Zuko shot a few blasts of fire, but Azula easily dodged them.

"Get them!" She yelled.

Zuko stepped in front of Katara and pulled out his swords, he attacked the benders who had stepped forward to obey his sisters orders, and Azula, Mai and Ty Lee went for Katara.

She used the water in the ground and blocked one of Mai's knifes, she just managed to escape Ty Lee's chakra block by making an ice shield and freezing Tyee Lee's hand in the block of ice.

Zuko was trying to avoid Azula's lightning as much as he could, and by now most of the soldiers had backed away; terrified of getting hit with the blue lighting. He saw Katara fighting with Mai while Ty lee struggled to get out of the ice grip that was preventing her from using her hand.

Katara was fast but Mai was faster, one of her knifes hit Katara right in her right side it tore through the skin on her right side and when she gasped in pain a solider came up to grab her. She pulled out water from under her freezing the man's feet and trapping him in place.

Mai threw another knife but Katara dogged it and made little ice spears and sent them Mai's way.

Mai was a offensive fighter not defense and she just barley managed to get out of the way and hid behind a tree

"This is getting boring." She yawned.

From the other side Ty Lee was still stuck in the ice. "Mai!" She yelled.

Katara saw her chance to leave and was about to run when she saw Zuko fighting Azula. He looked wore out, and she wanted to leave him, she should leave him.

She grabbed her side in pain and a voice in her head spoke. 'But he didn't leave you'.

Zuko just barley missed his sister's last blast of lighting; he managed to take the soldiers down but Azula had him cornered. She aimed her arm at her brother

"Any last words Zuzu?" Zuko looked over at Katara. She looked a little shaky, and she was covered in blood, but she took a deep breath and moved her hands and raised the water in the ground towards her.

Katara moved her hands at the same time Azula shot her lighting, the water hit Azula and she was elected herself. Katara quickly pulled her water back, she made sure it was enough to stun her, but not kill her. Azula cried out in pain as she fell back hard landing on the ground.

Zuko didn't know what to say, she saved his life even after everything he did. "Katara?" He said, not really knowing what to say. She ran over to him and helped him to his feet, it was then he focused on the blood, which was dripping down her stomach. "Your hurt." He whispered.

Katara just shook her head. "I'm fine its just cut through the skin, no permanent damage. Come on we have to get out of here before she wakes up."

She didn't know why she was helping him, it just seemed like a good idea, and she was glad not to be completely alone as they ran deeper into the woods.

They didn't stop until they reached a small pond. The water was clear and blue it was just like the last one, it almost called to her; she walked over and sat down next to pond.

Zuko didn't say anything he looked over at Katara, her eyes were full of tears, dry blood covered almost her whole upper body and her hair was a mess hanging in her face, but he was memorized by her. He rose to his feet and went over to her, but stopped when she glared coldly at him

"Katara the wound…" He began, still not sure what to say he lifted his hand towards it slowly.

"Don't touched me!" she yelled. She stumbled back almost falling down, and her hands wend down to push on her side. She hissed and Zuko grabbed her so she wouldn't fall, but she pushed him away. "What part of don't touch me don't you understand?"

Zuko glared. "Look, I'm just trying to help, it looks bad"

Katara glared back. "Oh please, you were just about to hand me over to your pyromaniac sister."

"I wasn't going to hand you over." He said.

She laughed humorlessly "Oh sure you weren't, you know all you care about is yourself. I don't even know why I saved you I should have let her-"

"Thank you." He interrupted softly.

She looked at him, his eyes were soft gold and she got that feeling again. She shivered and looked away from him. Zuko couldn't stop looking at her she was so beautiful.

"Whatever". She finally said, and then looked back at him. "Ok then what were you doing, explain to me why you had to hold me hostage?"

He didn't take his eyes off her. "Because I needed a distraction for a minute. It was never my intention to hand you over."

She put her hand on her hip. "You really expect me to believe that, how dumb do you think I am, you were going to hand me over and run like the coward you are."

Her words burned him and he fired back. "You don't know anything peasant, I wasn't going to let her take you I was distracting her until I could think of a plan, and you were any help coming up with one."

She snorted "You know what I don't care because its people like you"- She pushed her fingers into his chest "That cause wars, people who think there so great and will do anything to get what they want!" She yelled angrily.

"You don't know anything peasant." he said slowly. He had about reached his limit and she didn't even want to hear him out. "Listen to me," He began trying to calm himself. "I promise that I was not going to hand you over. My uncle says that I don't think things through and-"

She snorted again, interrupting him. "You know what Zuko I don't care, we are enemies we're on different sides and just because we have a common enemy doesn't mean we should-"

He then grabbed her face with his hands so she was facing him. ":isten to me, I was not going to hand you over. I swear on my honor, I know it doesn't mean much, but I don't have anything but that so please.." He was begging, their faces were close now.

'How dose he always end up this close' She wondered, but didn't pull back and his eyes shined into hers; in that moment she believed him and nodded.

He let go of her and backed up a little but still didn't break eye contact.

"Ok, if you say so." she said, then looked down at her stomach again, it had stopped bleeding, but still hurt, she dipped her hand down motioning to the pond and pulled out some of the water and begin healing her wound.

Zuko was fascinated with this skill he couldn't help but watch the water light up and heal her cut.

"That's weird." She said suddenly.

"What?" Zuko asked, still watching her heal and not seeing anyting strange.

"It's never done that before, this water is so strange." She finished and then looked down at her cut; it was completely healed and the skin looked flawless, almost as if it was never there. "What the…" she said

"What" Zuko asked again, a little frustrated he wasn't seeing anything. "I thought it was suppose to do that?"

"It is, but its completely healed not a scar or anything." She touched the skin it felt soft 'this water' she thought, looking at the unusually blue water beside her.

Zuko shrugged and took a handful and drank it; it was sweet. "It's really sweet, here try it."

Katara took a sip, it was it was sweet she swore she felt it run all through her veins. "Huh, that's strange." They both jumped a little as a loud sound coming from the trees.

"Not again." Zuko groaned as he stood up

"Come on, lets go." He grabbed her hand and they stared running,

Meanwhile, in the water a creature with two yellow eyes and a wide smile watched the benders head off into the untamed forest.

* * *

**A/N, If you guys noticed that my chapters are based on songs, so if you would like to listen to them and get a bit of the feel of each chapter check them out, I'm sure you can find them on youtube.  
**

**Chapter 1, Betty Blue- The 69 Eyes, this song is amazing.**

**Chapter 2, Infra-Red- Placebo**

**Chapter 3, Whoever Brings The Night- Nightwish **

**Chapter 4, Enemy- Blue Foundation **


	5. I Dare You

**Here is Chapter 5, Thank you all that read and reviewed. **

"Alright, I want to know everything that happened." They hadn't been on Appa for more then twenty minutes before Sokka started talking, it was only about mid day, but they all were exhausted.

Katara quickly skimmed all the events that had happened, although she left out the part with her being smashed against Zuko in the tree, and Zhao hitting her. She told tell them about Azula; and was tempted to tell them about ZUko holding her hostage, but she decided this wasn't the place for another fight. She talked about the blue water and healing, Zuko had been quietly grateful that she didn't say anything, she looked cold sitting there next to her brother although he was quit happy that she had forgotten her shirt. 'pervert' I voice said in his head and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Ok now that you know our side," Katara said, wrapping her arms around her; it was cold up in the air and she had no other shirt. '"Tell me what happened with you guys, how did you find General Iroh?"

"It's just Iroh my dear, and I think I can answer that." Iroh spoke up. "After Zuko left I went searching for some fresh water, but then I saw the smoke, so I traveled back to the beach in search of a boat. That's when soldiers started chasing me. Can you believe it, I'm old enough to be there father; how dare they go chasing a hurt old man." He chuckled.

"You're hurt Uncle?" Zuko asked in concern. ' _he doesn't look hurt'_, he thought.

Iroh laughed again. "Oh my no, it was just my back giving me a fit again; anyways, while I was running away the young Avatar and water tribe warrior spotted me, and I've been with them ever since."

"Yeah Iroh's awesome he even said he would show me how to make herbal tea." Aang exclaimed happily.

Sokka just snorted. "Yeah then we spent the rest of the night looking for you, well until the storm came, so we found a cave slept and then the next day found you." He pulled out his warrior tail and re-did it so it was straight. "The end." He said sarcastically.

"Sokka." Aang and Katara both warned, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Katara, we're traveling with the exiled prince of the fire nation and his crazy uncle, do you really expect me to just buy into 'oh were good people now, so let's go save some puppies' bull shit."

Aang jumped at the loud curse word, and Zuko who had been quiet through Sokka's rant finally had enough and angrily rose to his feet. "You know what peasant-"

Iroh grabbed him. "Zuko." Iroh also warned, but Zuko just shook him off, as Sokka spoke up again.

"Yeah listen to Uncle like a good boy, I'm sure he can discipline you better then your murdering father." Sokka then felt a hard fist in his face when Zuko leaped forward towards Sokka, grabbing his neck.

"ZUKO" they all yelled. Iroh and Katara both jumped up and tried to pull them off each other.

Appa whined, freaked out by the sudden motion on his back and began swaying "Woh, Appa, it's ok boy." Aang said patting his head soothingly.

"Take it back!" Zuko yelled, lunging for Sokka once more, Appa soon started thrashing and everyone was forced to stay down and grip the edge of the saddle instead of trying to calm the fight.

"Guys cut it out, someone's going to-" Iroh began, but no one could hear him over the sound of shouting.

Katara grabbed Sokka when their fight moved them closer to her and she yanked back, trying to pull him away. Iroh meanwhile, was desperately trying to hang on to Zuko, but had to let go when Sokka got another good punch in Zuko's side.

Aang glanced back in worry, and started guiding Appa down to the ground. Katara screamed at her brother and grabbed Sokka again when he tried to get another shot in. Iroh had successfully grabbed Zuko, but they were still yelling at each other. Iroh and Katara were both pleading with them, and couldn't hold on when the bison shifted hard to the right. Katara had to let go of Sokka when she fell back and hit her head on the hard edge of Appa's saddle.

"ENOUGH!" Iroh shouted suddenly, blasting a shot of lightning into the sky. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and in the silence Aang finally got a hold and Appa. "Now what is the matter with you two, do you have any respect?" He then turned away from the boys and slipped off his outer robe, walking over to where Katara was holding her bleeding head.

"Katara?" Sokka said, when he saw the blood dripping down her face, he went over and offered her a hand that she angrily declined. Zuko was sitting on the other side of the saddle, and he just watched Iroh look at Katara head, he felt so angry, so he sat there breathing trying to control himself.

Convinced she was ok, Iroh took his robe and wrapped it around her shoulders covering her up.

"Katara, are you ok?" Sokka asked. Katara glared at him. "Katara just let me-"

"Get." Iroh's voice was firm. "Go sit next to Zuko, and you both stay quit." Sokka was about to argue then looked at Katara her eyes were also hurt and angry so he sighed and propped himself up next to Zuko.

"Uncle-" Zuko started.

"Quiet." Iroh snapped. "Now Katara, follow my fingers please." His examination kept everyone in a dead silence as everyone watched Iroh work. Zuko was worried his uncle was never mean, and never yelled. So he kept perfectly still, something was really wrong. Meanwhile, Sokka was impatiently wiggling beside him.

"Katara, are you sure you don't-"

"Sokka, do me a favor and shut up." Katara said. Sokka pouted and Zuko smirked.

"Oh my, you're burning up my dear." Iroh said.

"Really?" Katara asked, feeling her own head "I don't feel hot at all."

"Hmmm." Iroh said, as he dabbed a towel across her head soaking up some of the blood.

"Thank you Iroh, but think I can heal it now. Aang when will we land?"

"Here in just a second." Aang had kept quiet until then, scared that someone would blow up if he spoke. He landed Appa in a clearing near a small stream. "Come on Katara, I'll help you to the river." Aang helped Katara down, neither of them acknowledging Sokka's nervous jumping.

"Don't you move young man." Iroh scolded Sokka when he made to follow them.

"You can't tell me what to do old man, my sister needs me."

"Relax young worrier, the avatar is helping her, you need to sit." His voice was stern and clear.

"But I…ok" Sokka sat back down and Zuko smirked. "You better watch your mouth firebender." Sokka threatened.

"Oh please like you could beat me you peasant."

Sokka growled. "Lets go." he said ready for another fight. "This time I won't go easy on you."

"Enough!" Iroh snapped, reaching the end of his patience as they both exchanged venomous glares. "Now, what happened today." At the same time they both broke out into argument about how it was each others fault. Iroh sighed and blasted another ball of fire into the sky, making them both flinch. "Now that I have your attention." He placed his hands in front of him. "Do you two realize what you did today? You both acted like children."

"Uncle-" Zuko started pleading, but Iroh cut him off.

"I don't know what got into you both, did you ever think of what could have happened, what did happen?" They both glanced over to the river where Katara was dabbing a towel on her head while Aang sat next to her. Zuko felt awful, it was his fault she was hurt again. "She could have fallen off, and you two wouldn't have even noticed." Iroh said, they both bowed their heads in shame. "Now you two need to get along at least for tonight."

"Why are you leaving?" Sokka asked, a little to excited. Iroh nodded and Sokka's grin got bigger. "Well, if its just for one night, I guess I can try to calm my inter warrior." Zuko scuffed and crossed his arms. "Ok, well I'm gonna go see if Katara needs help." Sokka patted Iroh's shoulder, and his grin didn't fade for a second.

"I'm sorry uncle-" Zuko began. Iroh just held up his hand.

"I know nephew, and I am sorry I yelled, but I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to." He glanced at Katara who was busy healing herself by the river.

"Are you sure your ok Katara?" Aang had been bugging Katara since they got Appa. She held back rolling her eyes and smiled at the young bender.

"I'm fine Aang, its just a little cut, I'm just going to heal it." She put her hand into the water, shaping it around her hand, but paused for a second, the water felt weak; like she was disconnected from the water in her grasp.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked again, more worried then before.

"It's nothing I just must a be a little weak." She put her hand on her head, and it glowed a very light blue, she frowned when it took her a few times to get it right.

"Maybe you just wore yourself out from that super bending you did last time." Aang said, trying to happy Katara's saddened face.

"Yeah your right, hey maybe its some cool new bending style and I just need to learn how to use it." He smiled thinking of this new super healing.

"Yeah" Aang said his excited smile making her smile.

"Hey Katara, are you alright?" Sokka came running from Appa over to the river, and Katara saw Iroh and Zuko still sitting in Appa talking quietly.

"Why are you going to knock me into the river this time?" She glared at him, there was only so much of Sokka she could take sometimes, and his face then fell.

"I'm really sorry Katara we were fighting and you were right behind me I promise it will never happen again." He put his head down, he did this a lot, it was his I'm a cute puppy look, please feel sorry for me, and she fell for it every time.

"It's ok Sokka, just try to watch it around Zuko."

"Ok." Sokka said in a sweet voice, he then hugged her.

_'How the hell dose he do that'_ Katara_ thou_ght _'I should be tearing his head off we didn't even fight'_. She pulled away from him and agued with herself. She sighed and spoke. "But if this ever happens again I'm not doing your laundry anymore." She glared and Sokka pulled her back into his arms

"Don't' worry sissy, I promise it won't, and besides Its not like we will have to put up with Smoky much longer." he beamed.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling away. "They're leaving?"

"Yes we need to be heading off" Iroh said coming near to the river, and Zuko came up behind him. Zuko had very distracted look on his face.

"Why?" Aang asked, he really liked Iroh he was even going to ask him to be his firebendering teacher.

"Because young Avatar, with Azula hunting all of us its safer for me and Zuko to lay low, and you have your own duty to compete; all we will do is get in the way."

Aang's face fell but he knew it was better this way. They were all sitting peacefully by the fire when the sound of Sokka's loud growling stomach made them realize that they were starving.

"I'm hungry." Sokka companied, this time he had a right to be hungry they hadn't eaten since the night that Zhao attacked.

"Me too, Katara can you make us something?" Aang asked, complaining as well.

Katara couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. "We don't have any supplies, we had to leave them all behind."

Their faces fell. "Hey, I saw a village up ahead, we could go there and get something to eat we have some money." Aang said pulling out his coin pouch.

Sokka smiled. "Yeah and get a room for the night."

"And a bath." Katara said, trying to remember what it felt like to be clean; they all nodded there heads in agreement.

"Let's go, get Appa ready." Aang said, as he and Sokka jumped onto the Bison; Momo chirped and followed them.

Katara looked and saw Iroh and Zuko they were both sitting behind them being very quit. "Do you guys need a ride to the village?" She asked. Zuko both Iroh a look oh distress.

"Oh, no thank you young lady, Zuko and I will be fine out here under natures good sky." Iroh said, he then stood up and went off to the stream_. _

_'I bet they don't have any money'_ Katara thought of the poor old man sleeping in the cold 'that's not right.

"Hey, why don't you guys join us tonight." She said without really thinking about who she was asking.

Zuko scoffed. "No thanks peasant, we need to be getting on our way." As much as he and his growling stomach wanted to, his pride stooped him from agreeing to stay.

"I just asked of you wanted to stay, you don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Nobody asked for your help peasant." He mumbled. Katara then spun her head back around.

"What is your problem? All we try to do is be nice and your still an ass." Ahe yelled, and Zuko just laughed.

"Nice, your brother nearly knocked you off that flying thing trying to hit me, yeah you're such a help." he mocked, and she clinched her fist.

"At least Sokka apologized, unlike you." She threw back, he got to his feet and faced her.

"Don't you forget waterbender, that I saved your life." Sshe laughed.

"Oh yes who could forget, and then you held me hostage. You say that you weren't going to hurt me but how can I believe you when your heads so far up your ass that if you open your mouth you'd see sunshine." She snapped. Iroh, Sokka, and Aang were watching from a distance as they fought. Both Aang and Sokka knew better then to get in the way of Katara when she's angry, and Iroh knew better then get between a angry watebender and firebender.

"How dare you speak to me like, I am a prince."

"You may be a prince but your still an ass." She interrupted.

"Without me you would be tied to Zhao's bed begging for death, so don't you stand there and-" With that Zuko felt another fist in his face, it wasn't as hard as Sokka but he sure did not see it coming. Sokka, Aang and Iroh all headed over there.

"Don't you ever speak that way to me." She said in low short breaths, and the Zuko laughed at her

"You hit like your brother, no wonder the water tribes almost gone; if all its warriors are like this." The next thing Zuko knew Katara has leaped forward onto him, knocking them both to the ground. Then her hands were around his neck pinning him down.

"You bastard." She yelled, and her fists began hitting him, but before she could hit him a third time he grabbed her wrist and flipped her around so he was on top of her.

"Ha, who's the bastard how?" He smirked as she struggled under him.

"ZUKO!" Iroh's voice yelled.

"Get off of her." Aang yelled, as Sokka ran and grabbed his shoulders.

"Not until she calms down." Zuko said, Sokka then yanked him off

"That's enough!" Iroh yelled, Zuko calmed down and Sokka let go of him.

"It's time to leave Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

Katara rose to her feet in a heat of anger. "You son of a bitch, how dare you." Her voice was low and dangerous. Zuko swallowed, he really didn't need a fight right now.

"Katara calm-"

"Who do you think you are, look at you your nothing." She yelled interrupting Aang, and Zuko couldn't hide a smirk.

"At least better to have been something then to be a peasant." Sokka stood back away from Zuko, he knew what Katara could do and she was beyond angry right now.

"Katara, calm down or someone's going to get hurt." Aang said.

"Why you-" she ignored Aang and put her hands above her head; she flicked her wrist but no water came, she tried again but nothing.

"What the…" She turned around and went to the stream, forgetting about Zuko for the moment, as she tried again and again, but the water would not rise. She tried everything but it was not listening to her; the water wouldn't move.

"What's happening?" She pleaded, her eyes began to fill with tears and both Sokka and Aang ran over to her, staring in shock.

"My bending is gone." she said choking back a sob.

"I can't even feel the water anymore, what's wrong with me?" She looked at Iroh and he went over to look at her hands, they were very warm.

"Now, I'm sure your bending is in there somewhere."

"No, its jut gone its like its not in my body anymore." She said crying. Zuko couldn't help but feel bad but it wasn't his fault she lost her bending.

"Bending just doesn't leave young Katara, so I'm sure there is logical explanation." Iroh said gently.

"Yeah you have had a rough few days, and I'm sure after you rest you will be fine." Sokka said, hugging her. She sobbed into her brothers shoulder for a while but didn't speak again.

It was late at night and Katara had finally fallen asleep on Sokka. She still had a fever, and Sokka had been dabbing her forehead with cold water trying to keep it down. No one breathed a word to Zuko, but Sokka kept shooting his cold stares whenever he got the chance. Aang was unusually quiet while he was getting Appa ready to go to the village.

Iroh then stood up. "Come on, Zuko its time for us to go." He placed his hand on Katara's sleeping shoulder and looked at Sokka. "Do not worry, I'm sure she will be fine." Sokka smiled at the old man.

"Thank you, Iroh." Sokka said, looking at his sister for a second then focusing them on Zuko.

"Good riddance." He snapped.

"I didn't do anything to her." Zuko snapped back, it wasn't his fault she was hotheaded stubborn girl who just lost her waterbendeing.

Sokka just growled. "Whatever, I'm sure this is somehow your fault."

Zuko then walked over to him

"Zuko," Iroh warned softly, but he ignored him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened, but I promise I didn't do anything."

Sokka just glared "Whatever, just stay away." He looked down at his sister again, and Zuko felt anger bubble up inside on him, he was sick of being blamed for everything

"FINE!" Zuko snapped, he angrily raised his hands, and at the same time the water from the cup that Sokka had been using lifted up into the air and came crashing back down. They all froze and turned to look at him.

"What?" Zuko snapped, Iroh was the first one to speak.

"Zuko I think you just waterbended."

* * *

**A/N thank you all who read please stay tuned for more updates,and the song for this chapter is, **

**I Dare You- Shinedown.  
**


	6. To Live Is To Hide

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I'M SORRY I'M LATE I GOT LOST ON THE PATH OF LIFE, ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 6, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIKE I SAID, BUT LIFE GETS IN THE WAY AND I'M FINISHING UP HIGH SCHOOL AND MY BETA IS ALSO WORKING 2 JOBS GOING TO SCHOOL SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME EITHER, I AM STILL WRITING I'M WORKING ON PART 9 RIGHT NOW, SO HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE 7 AND 8 UP SOON, I'M ON SPRING BREAK JUST STARTED TODAY SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AND SOON AS I CAN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING IT JUST MAKES ME :), I KNOW I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A PRETTY BIG CLIFF HANGER, BUT THIS CHAPTER SHOULD HELP CLEAR SOME STUFF UP, AND KATARA IS FINE, SHE'S NOT LIKE DYEING OR ANYTHING, (AS FAR AS YOU GUYS KNOW) MAHAAA, *CLEARS THROAT* OK WELL HERE IT IS. **

**

* * *

**

"Wait just a minute here." Zuko paced back and forth, while everyone else was gathered around the fire.

They had woken up Katara up earlier and informed her what happened. After about 20 minuets of yelling of who's fault it was, and words like, 'bender stealing' 'ass tard' and 'psychotic water bitch,' had been thrown around, Katara and Zuko had finally calmed down, well slightly.

"Just do it." Katara snarled, she was so angry; he stole her bending.

"I only did it that one time, besides it could have been you." Zuko said panicking.

"Just try it so I know what to kick your ass for." Katara yelled, Sokka placed a firm hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

Zuko took a deep breath and looked at the water he concentrated hard. 'This isn't going to work' he thought to himself. The water then slowly moved with the motion of his hands, and everyone's eyes widened, though not as much as Zuko's.

"You did steal my bending!" She yelled. Sokka held her back as she tried to get up, but Zuko wasn't even listening as he moved the water gently. He could feel the fire inside of him pushing and pulling, but he also felt something new; the water was everywhere in the ground in the river even in the air, and he had to admit it was pretty amazing.

"Uncle how is this?" He stopped and looked at the old man who was casually sitting on the ground and stroking his beard; he was the calmest of them all; well maybe for Aang who was just sitting there with wide-eyes.

"I have theory." Iroh said suddenly, and he stood up and went over to Katara. "Dear could I test something?" When she nodded Iroh lead her away from everyone and pointed to a piles of leaves. "Now dear, I want you to look at these leaves and concentrate very hard. Think of your inner fire and then release it."

", I don't have inner fire." She said a little crossly. Sokka then coughed loudly and Aang looked away.

"Wait uncle, you really don't think she will fire bend, do you?" He was shocked, 'this couldn't be happening, he needed his fire that's' what kept him going.'

"I'm not sure nephew, now just try to contrite." He said, turning his attention back to Katara. She sighed and closed her eyes, she imaged a fire it made her very nervous, she never had liked fire, but she moved her hands and tried to focus, but nothing happened; she tried again nothing, and Zuko let of a breath of relief.

"I knew she didn't have my bending, besides I don't think she could handle it anyways." Zuko mused quietly to himself.

Katara's face turned bright red.

"Oh crap." Sokka mumbled 'not again' .

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU STOLE MY BENDING, HOW DARE YOU, I'M SO... WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRWAL BACK INTO THAT HELL HOLE YOU CALL A FIRE NATION AND LEAVE US ALONE." As she screamed her hands swung wildly into the air.

Iroh was the first one to notice the tree behind her start smoking. "Um miss Katara-" Iroh tried.

"DON'T GET INVOLVED IROH, YOU KNOW…DO YOU THINK YOUR SO ALL SOOO GREAT THAT YOU HAVE TO STEAL OTHER PEOPLES BENDING TO IS FIRE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU PARASITES YOU ALL SHOULD JUST…"

Everyone's eyes widened when the tree finally bust into flames behind her.

"KATARA." Sokka yelled.

"WHAT?" She screamed back, Sokka just pointed his finger, and a confused Katara turned around to see the tree up in flames. After staring in shock for a moment, Katara did the first thing that anyone in that situation would do.

"TREE ON FIRE, TREE ON FIRE, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" She yelled as she freaked out and ran in circles. Zuko was standing perfectly still but she and Zuko were both thinking the same thing, 'It can't be.'

Aang was the one who leaped into action, and threw water from the river onto the tree. Smoke filled the air and, everyone stood there speechless. They weren't sure what to say, but Sokka was first one to speak up.

"So does that mean we're not getting any dinner?"

Once again everyone was gathered around fire; only this time everyone was silent. Katara was holding her head in her hands, and Zuko was sitting next to his uncle still in shock; she had his bending and he had hers.

"Maybe it was that weird water we drank?" Katara mused while looking at Zuko.

"I don't know Katara." He said, he wasn't really listening anyway.

"How did this happen, I mean who could do something like this?" Zuko said, Iroh began stroking his beard again, thinking hard.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening before, but the only force on this earth powerful enough to do something like this would be a spirit, but its anyone's guess."

"Yeah it has to be." Aang agreed, then stood up.

"I'll go to the spirit world and find out what's going on." He placed his hand onto Katara shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll figure this out."

He then went off onto the hill, far anyway from everyone before he got into position. It took a few minutes, then his tattoos began to glow and he was there.

Three house had past since Aang has disappeared into the trees, and It remind Zuko of when they were in the north pole and he had fought Katara to get to the Avatar, he glanced over to her, she was resting her head on her brothers shoulder watching for Aang. He remembered he had felt bad after their battle, and he had even thought about going back to make sure she was all right. In the end she ended up saving his life again. He took a deep breath in frustration, why did she always get to be the saint and why was he so bad at being good or doing the right thing? Then when he would finally give up and decide the wrong choice was easiest it would ultimately bite him in the ass. His sister was pure evil and everything went so smooth for her life, and now he was a water bender, he put his head in his hands 'can a guy not catch a break?' He thought angrily as he looked at the water tribe siblings; they had it perfect, they rarely seemed to fight, and Katara did everything for that tard she was always caring and kind to them, and yet he couldn't get her to tell him the time of day. It made him very jealous of her brother and Aang, she looked out for them, couldn't he find someone anyone to do the same? He did have his uncle but that was different, he wanted someone to miss him when he was gone, he sighed again and looked for the Avatar who was still nowhere in sight.

"How will we have to wait?" He growled to his Uncle.

"Things like this take time, remember time there is different then time here." Zuko sighed and fell back into silence. After about another two hours everyone had almost fallen asleep, when siddenly Aang stopped glowing and he came down from the hill.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, waking Katara who rubbed her eyes and looked at Aang.

"Did you find out anything?" She asked sleepily, and Aangs face fell and he looked exhausted.

"I asked Avatar Roku what was going on, but then I ran into all these sprits; they were having some kind of meeting. they didn't let me inside but I could her them yelling and shouting and heard them talk about you guys and then they all got really angry about something. The whole place started to shake, and then after a while Avatar Roku came out, he looked very angry, I have never seen him like that, and then he told me to stay out of it and that there was nothing I could do and it was up to fate, and then he sent me back here. I swear Katara I tried everything, but they wouldn't listen I-" Katara stopped him and pulled him into a hug.

"Its ok Aang, you tried and that's all that matters."

"I don't get it why would they switch Katara and hotheads bending what's the point? Its not right." Sokka said.

"I guess some of them felt the same way." Aang said rubbing his heavy eyes. "I heard they say something about how stupid it was and how it wasn't right to get involved."

Zuko shook his head "Involved with what, the war?" Zuko asked.

Aang just shrugged. "I don't know."

Zuko sighed in confusion. "Why didn't you demand to be in there? You're the avatar for gods sakes." He snapped at Aang.

"They wouldn't let him in were you not listening?" Katara snapped, quickly coming to Aang's defense.

"Its seems the spirits are doing something to you two and who knows what it is. Aang may be the avatar, but he doesn't have that kind of power nor does he have the power to change it, but then I wonder why they would feel the need to switch your bending…" Iroh mused thoughtfully.

"I don't know, all I know is they are not telling me." Aang said.

"We need someone that can understand them, but without them knowing about it." Sokka said rubbing his head.

"What about Aunt Wou?" Katara said Sokka just snorted.

"Yeah like she really knows stuff." He rolled his eyes as Katara placed her hands on her hips.

"She does too, she predicated that no harm would come to the town."

"Yeah because I saved them." Sokka waved his arms in the air. "Besides that's clear in the other direction, and we need to find Aang an earth bending teacher soon."

Katara sighed, he was right Aang came first.

"We can't just ignore this, ther're doing something to us, and I want to know why." Zuko shouted.

Iroh then spoke. "What if Miss Katara, Zuko, and I headed-"

"NO!" Sokka snapped. "She's not going anywhere with you." He glared at Zuko who returned it.

"Well what are we suppose to do then? Aang needs to learn earth bending and we have already wasted enough time." Katara pointed out.

Sokka just shrugged.

"Guys I can still find a teacher, but I think we need to find out what's going on with your bending, I have weird feeling about it." Aang said as he looked at Iroh and Zuko.

"You guys can come with us to see Aunt Wu, that way maybe she can tell us something, and maybe can find a teacher on the way. Besides, we can't forget that Azula is still tracking us, and who knows what she'll do when she finds us, so I think its best we all stay together." Everyone nodded, Aang was always the peace maker.

"Ok, well then what do we do in the mean time, it's going to be kind of hard to ignore the fact that Katara can now fire bend, oh and Zuko can water bend. People are going to start asking why the banished price is traveling with the Avatar." Sokka said.

"We will just have to lie low until I find someone to teach me earth bending, and I guess I can head back into the spirit world tonight, maybe I can find out some more stuff."

"No Aang." Katara said pulling her head up; everyone looked at her.

"But Katara-"

"No, not tonight, your tired and hungry, I don't want you going in there un prepared."

Zuko shot her a deadly look. "He's fine" Zuko snapped. Katara was about to yell at him when Iroh interrupted her.

"No Zuko, she's right, he'll need all his strength to complete the process and find out all the details."

They all nodded in agreement, even Zuko who sighed.

"Ok I still don't like the idea of two fire benders traveling with us, but I can live for now, so what do we do now?" Sokka said.

"We need to get some sleep." Iroh said. "And tomorrow, we will head into town, get a room a good night sleep and figure out what's going on."

Aang nodded "That would be best guys, then I can go into the spirit world and get your bending back." Zuko and Katara looked at each other, as they all agreed.

The next morning Katara woke up right as the sun was coming up, she tried and tried to go back to sleep but ended up getting up anyway. Everyone was still asleep, Sokka was snoring loudly, and Aang and Zuko were sleeping silently, both were far away from Sokka. Only Iroh was awake, he was sitting by the fire poking it with a stick, and she went over to him. He smiled kindly at her and offered her a seat; she bunched up her long sleeves and pulled them up.

"I'm glad to see that shirt is working out." He laughed as she blushed and fixed it.

"Thanks again, I didn't really have time to grab mine." She said glancing at Zuko. He was perfectly still breathing steady.

"I take it my nephew didn't leave you a lot of time to grab it." He laughed and Katara blushed again.

"I was going to take a bath," she said in low voice, it seemed so silly now.

"Ah well I'm sure it was a much needed bath." He laughed; they sat there in silence for a moment before Iroh broke it. "Zuko is a very complicated boy," he said Katara looked at him, intrigued at the new conversation.

"No offense but your nephew is an ass." She finally said. Iroh just chuckled.

"He has quit a temper, but then again, so do you." He said looking at her, she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"He just makes me so mad." She finally said, not wanting to start an argument about Zuko.

"Well, he has that effect on people, but what most people don't know is that Zuko is very determined, and I don't know what happened out there, but-"

"He held me hostage." She broke in quietly, Iroh didn't say anything and she continued. "When we were fighting with Azula he just took me hostage, told them that he would kill me if they didn't let him go. He was trying to cut a deal with her, by using me." She said silently and Iroh's eyes widened.

"She declined the offer though, and then we started fighting, I got that knife chick and the chi blocker in ice, and Azula was busy fighting Zuko, she almost had him, and then I saved him, but only because he saved me. Zuko said he wouldn't let anything happen to me and that he just panicked but I don't know if I believe him and now our bending all switched and-" She placed her hands on her head, she was hungry, tired, and confused; this had been an insane few days, and she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"The world has a funny way of trying to explain things to us." He said softly, as he patted her shoulder. "I wasn't there Miss Katara, but I do know that Zuko doesn't think things through all the time, its one of his biggest flaws, but I'm sure that it wasn't his intention to hurt you in any way."

Katara scoffed.

"Just think about it like this Miss Katara, if things had been switched and it had been your brother what would you have done?" She was taken back she looked at her brother, his butt was high in the air, and he was snoring and mumbling about something 'most likely food' but she could not picture something like that happening to them, he would never put her in that spot or try to kill her like she had seen Zuko and Azula do earlier. A pang of sadness went through her; Azula did try to kill Zuko. she sighed

"But you must not worry young maiden, Zuko is strong and I'm sure he is sorry even if he won't admit it." Iroh said, Katara glanced at him again, he was still sleeping calmly, she would try to get along for now.

"Here." Iroh pulled some berries out of his pocket and handed them to Katara. "They're not much but they should keep us going until we get to town to get something to eat." He smiled.

Sokka then sat up like lightning, all while not opening his eyes. "Food?" He asked, his closed eyes looking at them, they both just stared at his disillusioned look, and he then fell back down falling asleep again.

"Now all were missing is tea." Iroh said cheerfully, while eating some berries. Katara smiled, as they sat there the rest of the morning, but what they didn't know was that Zuko was holding back tears from previous there conversion. 'I guess I can be nice for now anyways'. He sighed and then turned and tried his hardest to go back to sleep.

It was about noon when everyone finally decided to get up, and although no one really slept a whole lot, no one wanted to wake up and face the day, or two very angry benders. Everyone was working silently eating the berries Iroh had found and were getting ready to head into the village. Katara had tried to go back asleep after talking to Iroh, but nothing worked, it was like some force was telling her body no, so she got up again and spent the morning talk to Iroh. They discussed tea and she told him stories from growing up in the South Pole. He seemed to be very interested about the water tribe, and he had asked countless questions about water bending styles, Iroh had even joked about Zuko becoming a master water bender. It made her nervous to think of never having her water bending again, she might die if she had to live the rest of her life as a fire bender. The idea made her shudder.

"Hey Katara, maybe we could learn fire bending together, I mean after I'm done with earth bending." Aang mused, gathering up a pile of leaves and sticks.

"Hopefully I don't ever have to learn how to use it."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is a fire breathing Katara, she's scary enough without it." Sokka laughed and Katara raised her eyebrow. "I- I.. ah I mean… oh look Momo." Sokka said, quickly getting away from Katara. Aang bust into a fit of laugher, and Katara rolled her eyes at her idiotic brother, thought she was a bit fearful about the idea of breathing fire.

"Don't be ridicules." Zuko said. "It takes years to learn how to breath fire, and even then most people couldn't even get close to that, you can't just start breathing fire you have to know your basics." He stated.

Katara looked at him. "Can you do it, or I mean could you before?"

"No, but my uncle is one of very few who can breath fire, the closet I have overcome is dragon breath and that takes up a lot of energy." He glanced over at Katara, she looked fascinated, he couldn't help but see the wonder in her big blue eyes, it was almost hypnotic.

"Hahahaha." Sokka laughed loudly, breaking Zuko and Katara's eye contact. "You really expect me to believe that you fire benders can breath fire." Sokka nearly fell over laughing. Iroh who had been standing there very amused tried to hide the smirk on his face . "Come on Katara, he's full of crap, no one can breath fire, they're not dragons."

Iroh then took a deep breath and then released the fire, sending a puff of fire through the air. Sokka jumped back, although the flames were nowhere near him, while Katara and Aang stood there wide eyed.

"What the- how did you?" Sokka jumped up and put his hands in front of him, afraid of being burned.

Iroh just chuckled. "And who says wear not dragons." he mused. Zuko rolled his eyes, it was just like his uncle.

"You have to teach me that!" Aang was practically jumping in his seat from excitement.

Iroh laughed harder and walked over to Appa. "Oh my, I haven't done that in awhile." Iroh said, still very amused with himself. Sokka was still horrified.

"Come on guys, let's go before we burn down the forest." Katara said, patting her brother on the shoulder. Aang jumped up and ran up to Iroh asking him more questions on fire bending.

"Katara if you ever learn how to do that, I'll tell people were not related." Sokka said, angrily grabbed his boomerang, and heading to Appa.

She giggled at her brother and stood up and fixed her very large robe. The sleeves were way to long and it was almost a dress on her. She blushed thinking how ridiculous she looked 'oh well better then topless I guess' she thought. Then turned redder thinking she was topless trough the whole fight with Azula. She awkwardly bunched up her sleeves trying to get her hands free when someone grabbed it.

"Here." Zuko said he pulled out a knife and grabbed her hand, she flinched back a little when his cold hands touched hers.

"Relax." He snapped. "I'm going to cut these sleeves so there not so long." She relaxed a little, and he took the sleeve and cut it unevenly so that they hung right below her hands, when he finished she smiled, happy to have her hands free again. He looked at her face again, she was very dirty, although he wasn't one to talk. She looked sad about something but he supposed they both wear sad about the same things. "Don't worry." He said. "We'll get our bending back." He sounded confident, but deep down he was thinking the same thing she was..

"Yeah." she agreed and looked at him. "I know." His face was calm it remind her of when they were in the cave, she quickly looked down and blushed; he was still holding the knife, the letters on the blade shined in the sun, and she was about to thank him when they heard Sokka's voice.

"Hey you guys coming? Come on I'm starving." He complied loudly, she turned away from Zuko and headed to Appa.

Zuko stood there for a moment just looking at her 'she is something else' he thought, not sure if it was a good think or a bad thing; but it was probably a bad thing.

"Are you coming Zuko?" He heard Iroh say, he quickly averted his eyes and headed towards the beast.

Sokka used his arm to stop him before he reached the flying bison, he had not stopped glaring at him since Katara came over. "Watch you step." Zuko looked down and saw that he was about to step in a hole, Sokka held his eyes with his, they were blue too although a much darker shade. 'Katara's are better' he thought. Sokka looked at him and then up at Katara who was chatting with Aang in the drivers seat and then back at Zuko again. Zuko narrowed his eyes he knew what Sokka thought.

"Thanks." Zuko said dryly, not wanting to be responsible for another fight, and he walked right past the water boy and onto Appa.

"Oh my you kids look like you've been trough a lot" The women at the inn gasped when she saw the odd group of kids come in. She was old, her hair was black with a tint of gray, and her bright green tunic matched her bight eye shadow.

When they finally made it to town they realized that they only had enough money for either supplies or a night at an Inn. After yet another arguing match, they had finally agreed to stay at then inn for a night so they could rest and eat and then figure out what they needed to do next.

Zuko had been furious that they had to wait, and even more angry that they were blowing what little money they had on an inn. Even Katara sided with Zuko auguring that it was a waste of money and they needed to head to Aunt Wus. Sokka and Aang wanted the inn, well more like they wanted the hot meal and nice beds, but it was Iroh making the finally decision. He said that they needed the rest more then anything,and so they found a small inn at the center of town.

They left Appa and Momo in the care of a farmer who had a supple barn full of hay, but what the farmer didn't know was that it was going to be gone by tomorrow.

It wasn't a very big inn but it was nice sized place, the old women almost dropped the pot of noodles she had been holding when they walked in. It was an odd sight, two water tribe siblings, a monk wearing a hat to cover up his tattoos and a long coat , an old man, an angry boy with a scar on his face, . They were also all dirty beyond words.

"Good afternoon, we are traveling, and we ran into some trouble with our luggage. We were hoping to get a couple of rooms for the night." Iroh said smoothly, the old women cracked a huge smile.

"Of course, we have everything you need here, I'm Ling by the way I run this inn with my husband Lee and my son."

Iroh smiled happily. "I'm Musi, this is my grandson Hachi, my nephew Lee, his wife Amarante, and her brother Daichi." Everyone froze, Zuko smacked his head 'why do I let him talk to strangers' he thought. He looked at Sokka whose mouth was hanging wide open and Katara looked like she was going to faint.

"Oh how wonderful how long have you been married." Ling beamed, Katara and Zuko just started at her wide eyed.

"Yesterday." Iroh said, before Sokka's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Oh how lovely I'm sure you two are very excited, oh I remember when I first got married, I was such a young thing." She mused.

Iroh laughed. "Yes well you can't separate these two." He smacked his arm around his stunned nephew who looked like he was about to murder him.

"Well since it's your wedding night, I'll set you two up in our finest room on the second floor."

Sokka burst into the conversation here. "I don't think so-"

Katara grabbed his ear. "What he means is we can't afford another room." Katara laughed, although dying sounded good too.

Ling lifted up her small hands. "Nonsense, I will give you an extra room for free." Sokka looked about to ague when Aang stepped in.

"Thank you ma'am." Aang didn't really a problem with it, it wasn't like they were really married after all.

"Oh my, what an interesting hat." Ling said, admiring Aang. Sokka was busy glaring harshly at Katara who was pleading with her eyes for him to keep quiet.

"Thanks ma'am." Aang smiled widely.

"Well let's get you to your rooms, and you guys can all wash up." She lead them down the hall to two rooms that were opposites in the hallway. She opened the door to one room, and revealed it to have two beds, a desk, and small window. "Here." She handed the keys to Iroh. "This one is for this room, and your other room is just right across. It;s a bit smaller, but I'm sure you won't mind. Now there is bathroom down the hall, so help yourselves. You two, come with me and I'll show you two to your room." The old women giggled, and Sokka shot up looking ready to protest his sister leaving with Zuko, but Iroh grabbed his arm.

"When you two get settled come back down we need to talk about some things." Iroh said, Sokka settled down as Ling lead Katara and Zuko upstairs.

"So how's married life working out for you two?" Ling asked, leading them to a large door at the end of the hall. Zuko swallowed loudly and Katara blushed fiercely.

"We haven't um really, um" Katara stumbled.

"Go on dear." Ling said.

"Well you know, we're not and well…" Ling raised her eyebrow as Katara continued to stutter.

"What my wife is trying to say is that we really haven't gotten a whole lot of time, you know alone." Zuko said saving Katara.

"Oh, I see now, well no worries I promise you two will have the whole night to yourself." She whispered, causing Katara to blush further.

Ling then opened the doors to a big room, the carpet was red looked so soft almost like velvet, there was a large painting hanging on the wall, and there was a huge window straight across from the door, it was lined with soft red curtains hanging from it, and in the center of the room a huge king sized bed sat. It was covered in tons of pillows, and Katara's mouth dropped open.

"Wow." Was all Katara could mutter.

"Ah yes, it's our best room, and its all yours for the night." Ling was happy and grinned when she looked at Zuko and saw he was bright red.

"Well, I'm sure you two want to freshen up and get better acquainted with the room, I'll just be down stairs of you need anything." Ling winked at Zuko and headed down the hall, her skirts swaying.

Katara was to busy looking at the room to see Zuko's horrified face at Ling's comment.

Katara ran to the bed and hopped on it. "This is great." She said, while Zuko went to the window.

"Look we get a nice view of a torn down house, and a hobo, oh look, a puddle in a pot hole, that's just lovely." Zuko mumbled.

"Don't be such a wet blanket." Katara said, while lying on the bed.

Zuko turned and looked at her. "Oh sorry I forgot that was your job."

Katara sat up and glared at him, and then her face softened. "You know what, I'm not letting you ruin this for me." She rolled away from him.

"I guess it could be worse." He said, looking at her he let a smile come across his face as he watched her.

A knock on the knock on the door broke his stare. Iroh opened the door Aang and Sokka followed both wearing white robes, Sokka then whistled when he looked around. "Damn, I call dibs on this room, it's way bigger then ours and Iroh's, I mean Musi, combined."

"Dream on Sokka." Katara mumbled, her face was buried in the pillows.

"Wow Katara this place is great." Aang said going to sit next to Katara.

"You better make room Katara, I'm sleeping in here." Sokka added, looking around.

"If you want this bed you're going to have to pull my cold dead corpse from it." She added not moving. Zuko smirked

"Yeah, yeah, well anyways be have business to discuss." Sokka pulled out a map and set it on the desk next to Zuko.

"Now we need to decide something, are we going to see Aunt Wu, or find Aang an earth bending teacher?"

"Aang come first." Katara said sitting up. "We need to find him one were running out of time."

"What about our bending?" Zuko said angrily. "The sprits or whatever it is, is doing something to us, and on top of that we have Azula hot on our ass, we need to figure this out sometime soon." he argued.

"Well why don't you head out and distract her?" Sokka added, Zuko came close to him.

"Knock it off you two." Katara said in an annoyed hushed tone. "Now what do we do." No one said anything and silence took over for a few moments.

"I have an idea although some people are not going to like it." He looked pointedly at Sokka.

"Me, Avatar Aang, and Sokka head to the next town over to look for an earth bending teacher and Katara and Zuko head to Aunt Wu's."

"No." Sokka's voice was stern and simple.

"Sokka." Katara argued although she wasn't crazy about the idea either.

"It's out of the question, I don't care if they go, but your staying with me." He crossed his arms and looked down at the map.

Katara sighed. "Sokka we can't just do both, it will take to long and we don't have that kind of time plus Azula-"

"I don't care, I wouldn't care if we only had a week you're not going by yourself." Sokka said, he was very calm, and this worried Katara.

"Sokka-"

"Katara, no, were not discussing this anymore." He didn't even look up at her as he spoke, and even Zuko looked a little scared.

There was knock on the door making everyone jump. An old looking man with a long beard and mustache was at the door holding a basket of what looked like soap. "Well it seems that our guests are getting settled, come on then, Ling's cooking up something good."

"Princess." Zhao came running up to Azula; he had angrily woken up with a killer headache that was still pounding in his head. Azula was standing over a small pond with greenish water and she was thinking very hard about something.

"General, any sign of them?" She asked, still looking at the gross water.

"No princess but we have reason to believe they will lay low and separate in the next few days." He said as Azula bent down and picked up a piece of blue cloth it was torn and wet.

"Do you recognize this general?" She held it up go him, and he nodded.

"That belongs to the water tribe girl."

"Yes, when we fought she was missing her shirt, you could only guess what her and Zuko were doing alone the forest." she scoffed.

"I didn't know he had it in him." Zhao added lightly.

She smirked to herself. "General, take this and find a tracker, I'm sure they went south, but you can never be too sure. I'm going to head north, the trail might be cold but I need to check every lead. If you happen find the Avatar or his family you know what to do."

"What if I find Zuko or that crack tea drinker of an uncle?" He asked.

Azula smirked. "Oh you know what to do Zhao, just don't let me down." Zhao bowed and headed off to find a tracker.

Azula was looking over the pond when Mai came up behind her.

"Ty Lee's hands are almost better." She said dully.

"Good, because we move out soon." Azula said, not looking at her friend.

"Azula, why did you give Zhao that piece of cloth, I thought you wanted to capture the Avatar, why not just send him after Zuko?" She asked in confusion.

Azula stood there for a moment in silence. "Because I want to be the one who takes down Zuko," she added dryly.

* * *

**ALRIGHT HERE IS CHAPTER 6 I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE, STAY TUNED.**

**THIS CHAPTER SONG IS, Lacuna Coil- TO LIVE IS TO HIDE. **


	7. Tongue

**Hello here is chapter 7, there seems to be some confusion going on in my story, I apologize I'm new to this so I don't always remember to add certain things, but just to clear things up this is a AU story, it takes place a few weeks after the Swamp Episode, I'm sorry that I didn't clarify why Zhao was still alive, in my story he survived the battle for the North Pole, and like I said I don't really like giving things away, but the reason they may seem OOC is because of the bending switch, and I know Sokka is OOC I promise its part of the story and will be cleared up in time, hopefully this will help clear things up a bit. :). Thank you all who review I'm always happy to answer questions, if you guys are confused about anything else just let me know, Happy Reading. **

**Sorry guys fanfic hasn't been letting me update.  
**

**

* * *

**

They had all went down stairs to eat. It was awkward, but Katara had forgotten about how hungry she was well until Ling brought in the food, It was a delicious course of rice, fish, and bread.

Sokka did not breath a word, even though he wasn't eating much at all. Katara was worried, she wanted so bad to ask him what's wrong to tell him everything was going to be ok, she knew it had to be more then Zuko and Iroh, but she kept her mouth shut.

Aang and Iroh broke off into conversion with Lee at the end of the table, and he and Iroh had already decided on a game Pai Sho, over a cup of tea later in the evening.

Katara sat there and ate in silence even though she wasn't really that hungry anymore. Zuko was trying his hardiest to ignore his uncle and eat, he was starving and was thankful for the meal, and for once Sokka's silence was actually soothing, he could hear his own thoughts again.

Ling came into the room with another bowl of rice. "Oh my, you guys were hungry." She smiled setting the pot down in the middle of the table.

A young man carrying fire wood came through the door at that moment, he was somewhere between mid and late 20's had light brown, that was almost red, shoulder length. He was well built, but he also had an annoyed look on his face. From behind him a small boy barely seven came running in after him he was also holding wood. He had short black hair and a line scar across the side of his face, his face broke into a huge grin as he laid his eyes on Ling.

"Gran, you won't believe all the fire wood we found." He beamed, holding up a few sticks in his arms.

Ling laughed at his excitement. "I can see that. Did you guys have fun?" She looked up at the young man who set the wood by the fire place.

"We ran into a weird trail outside of town, I think that fire nation may be near by." He said in a low voice. Iroh and Zuko tensed up when the young man looked at them.

"Yes, those fire nation are ruthless." Lee agrees, glancing at Ling.

"They sure are." Sokka said, everyone looked at him though he did not look up, just took another bite of rice.

Katara's eyes started to water but she pushed them back.

"Lee you're so rude." Ling said lifting up the small boy. "This is our grandson Hachi and our son Habiki."

"Son in law." Habiki corrected, somewhat annoyed.

"Come now Habiki, be polite to our guest, in fact Lee and Amarante have just gotten married. Isn't that adorable?" Lee said and then laughed. " Ha we even have the same name Lee." The old pan flicked his pipe at Zuko.

"It's astounding." Zuko mumbled, taking a bite of fish. Lee didn't notice Zuko's tone and continued to eat.

" Amarante dear, do you have anything to sleep in?" Ling asked, helping Hachi get a plate.

Katara shook her head. "No, but it's alright, I'll be fine." She said.

"Nonsense child, I have just the thing, here come with me."

"No i don't want to be a bother" 'please don't make me' she secretly thought even though new clothes sounded nice.

"don't be ridiculous child"

"No, that's really ok I don't want to-"

Ling put Hachi down and grabbed Katara's hand. "Come on." She ignored Katara protects and lead her down the hall.

Lee chuckled to himself. "Women, any excuse to play dress up." Zuko rolled his eyes in agreement when he saw Lee was talking to him.

"Grandpa, can we go read the story about the dragon?" Hachi shot up out of his seat.

Lee put down his cup and smiled. "Later my boy, right now I think that I owe Mr. Musi a nice cup of tea."

"Now we're talking." Iroh grinned as he, Lee, and Hachi got up.

"Would any of you gentleman like to join us?" Lee asked.

Aang was about to get up when Zuko grabbed him, and sat him back down. "Sit down Avatar." Zuko whispered to him, Aang was not going to leave him alone with a moody water tribe warrior and a moody earth villager. They all sat around and ate quietly.

"So is Hachi your son?" Aang asked when the silence became to unbearable for the Airbender.

Haciki was sitting where Lee had been sitting, and was eating. "Yup." He answered quickly. He didn't even look up.

"Oh well, where is your wife at?" Aang asked.

"She's dead." He scooped another spoonful of rice into his mouth still not looking at Aang.

Everyone at the table returned to silence, Zuko just wanted to run away.

"Oh I am um, so sorry, if you don't mind if I asked, what happened to her?" Aang stuttered?

"She was killed in a fire nation raid a couple of years ago." He said.

"I'm sorry" Aang said again.

"It's alright kid." Habiki sighed, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Those fire nation are ruthless, heartless bastards that want to take everything away from you." Sokka said, while Aang and Zuko looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah." Hachi agreed, and he then whipped his mouth and got up and then looked at Zuko. "Anyways, I have work to do." And with that he got up and left.

Zuko shot a cold glare at Sokka who did the same, he knew that fighting with him now would be pointless and stupid, so he did the only thing he could he got up and left.

Sokka glared at him a bit longer and smashed his hand on the table and also got up leaving Aang alone at the table.

Ling had insisted on giving Katara not only something to sleep in, but a whole stack of new clothes for tomorrow, she also some how managed to get Katara into her private tub, and although it felt wonderful, and she did like her new clothes, she couldn't help but feel like she was taking advantage of Ling. She had been so kind to her and all Katara could do was lie, and now she was sitting in a bath tub while Ling brushed her hair.

"You have beautiful hair Amarante." She complemented, as she began washing it again.

"Thank you Ling, um you really don't have to be in here." She said, it's not like it was awkward, she used to bath with her grandmother in the room all the time, but this was just a little weird.

"Nonsense, do you know how much time I spend around men, its nice to have a little girl time, I haven't had fun like this since Sonya was alive." She then stopped combing Katara's hair for a moment, and then started up again just as suddenly.

"Who's Sonya? If you don't mind me asking." Katara asked rubbing some soap in her hands making suds.

Ling then smiled. "Sonya was my daughter, she's Habiki wife and Hachi's mother, she was killed a couple of years ago in a fire nation raid. Here." She reached around her neck and pulled out a locket. "That's her right there." She pointed to the young women in the picture. She had long back hair that fell down her shoulders a delicate ivory face with two bright green eyes, and sitting beside her husband and son she looked happy.

"She's beautiful." Katara said, and then looked down at her necklace, thinking of her own mother.

"Yes she was. Habiki was so broken after she died, I don't think he would have carried on if it hadn't been for Hachi, he lives only for that boy." She said.

Katara felt tears coming to her eyes. "That poor child."

"Hachi is a strong boy, he reminds me so much of her, I can see her though him." Ling said, starting to tear up herself. Katara tuned around and places her hand on top on Lings. "Oh my, where are my manners? Anyways we've told Habiki that he's welcome to find a new wife but he only had eyes for Sonya, it reminds me of the way that Lee looks at you." She said.

Katara blushed. "I don't think that he looks at me quite that way." She said.

Ling raised an eyebrow. "No, trust me I know that look, my Lee had it for me, Habiki had it for Sonya, and your Lee has it for you." Katara turned bright red as Ling kept talking. "It's funny though, when they wear children Habiki was so mean to Sonya, she would come home crying from his teasing, but that's only because he was head over heals for her even back then. When they got older, I remember when Habiki came and asked Lee for Sonya's hand, and Sonya stood at the door listening even though she was suppose to wait in the living room" she smiled thinking back on her beloved daughter "How she came bursting in when Lee said yes. I had never seen her so happy before; Hacki was born a few years later, she loved the boy more then anything, she even gave her life to save his."

A tear fell form Katata's eye, she must have been brave Katara thought, wishing she had that kind of courage.

"She sounds wonderful." Katara said, Ling kindly looked at her and touched her check with her hand for a moment, and then stood up whipping her eyes as she did.

"Would you like me to cut the ends off your hair to make it nice and smooth, I don't mind I did it for Sonya all the time." Ling said.

Katara gave her a kind smile. "I would like that." Ling then grabbed the scissors and her and Katara chatted away the evening.

It was kind of late when Katara finally made it back down stairs, she was wearing a long green tunic, and she also had a towel in her hand and was drying her hair. How she missed being a Waterbender at that moment she sighed looking for her brother she wanted to talk to Sokka and try to reason with him.

She came into what looked like a sitting room. Iroh and Lee wear drinking tea and were deep into a game of Pai Sho. Aang was standing near by waiting to play winner.

Lee and Iroh were discussing why their generation was better then the others and laughing loud.

"Hey you guys haven't seen my brother have you?" She had already forgotten his alias.

Aang shook his head. "After dinner he went to his room I think."

"Ok, well I'm gonna head up there and see if he's ok."

Aang gave her a long look. "Do you want me to come?" He asked, but Katara just shook her head.

"That's ok." She said in a small voice, she left the room, and Aang began to worry he had never seen Sokka as wound up as he had been the past few days.

"Hey I'm gonna go back upstairs for a bit but I still call winner." He turned to see Iroh steal Lee's White lotice tile, Lee didn't even noticed and Aang left.

"You know what else is wrong with this generation? They don't take the time to play a little Pai Sho, have a nice cup of tea, and work out there problems."

Lee nodded take a puff of his pipe. "And their awful hair cuts." He added. Iroh just nodded.

Katara found Sokka In his room looking at a map at the end of the table. He didn't even look up when she came in.

"Hey Sokka." She knocked softly, but he still didn't look up. "Are you ok?" She asked coming in slowly. He still didn't look up. "Sokka I know your mad but, Iroh was just trying to help." She said, he didn't move for a moment, and then Katara heard a little chuckle come out of him, it was dark and scary, and she backed up a little.

"I know your naive but I never thought you were this stupid." He laughed darkly, and she glared at him.

"Sokka what's your problem?" She asked quietly.

Sokka quit laughing and then turned around quickly. "You what to know what my problem is Katara." he took a step closer. "My problem is that my little sister is siding with fire bender's and not just any fire benders, but the prince of the fire nation."

"What? Sokka you think that I should have voted to spend our money on supplies instead of the inn?" She demand to know.

"No." He snapped. "Earlier with Iroh, don't you understand they're trying to separate us, there still trying to get Aang, and your just playing along like nothings wrong."

She glared at him trying to fight back tears. "Why are you acting like this Sokka? We all agreed. Even Aang agreed why are you being so paranoid ." she snapped back.

"Aang's a child, and he's the peace keeper that's what he does he's the Avatar, he doesn't ignore sides, but what your doing is just stupid, your siding with them."

"Why because I want my bending back." She yelled, tears began filling her eyes.

"Yes exactly." She was taken back by his comment, and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Damn it Katara, we can't just stop fighting the war to get your bending back, Aang needs an earthbending teacher, and we need to get away from Azula, but we can't do that if they stay with us, there venomous Katara." He the went up to her. "We can't put you ahead of Aang, you can't keep putting him in danger just because you have some need to save everyone."

Katara eyes narrowed tears began falling freely out her eyes. "My selfish needs? It's not my fault that a spirit picked me and Zuko."

"See exactly that." Sokka interrupted going back to the map. "If you hadn't been playing in the woods with fire boy then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You told me to run Sokka, I was just listening to you. How am I supposed to defend Aang without my bending."

He slammed his fist on the table. "It's your bending that got us into this, all of this, and mom would still be alive if for once you stopped revolving your life around that stupid gift."

She suddenly didn't want to hear anymore, and she ran out of that room faster then he could have caught her, but he didn't, he watched his sister run out the door.

She ran past Aang in the hall who called her name but she didn't respond didn't know where to go or what to do, and so she ran up to her room.

Zuko stood on the other side of the door to Sokka and Aang's room. He had heard pretty much everything, and while he didn't know the story of their mother, he knew that Sokka hit a soft spot on her. It actually pained him, and he then saw her run out the door, he wanted to go into the room and punch the water tribe boy in the face for what he said about him and his uncle, but instead he headed to talk to his uncle.

"Hmmm," Lee murmured, taking a sip of tea.

Iroh stoked his beard, it was down to the final moves.

"Uncle I need to-" Zuko stopped when he saw his uncle and the man Lee were in a engaging battle of Phi Sho, he had seen this particular sight many times on his ship, where is uncle would stare at the board for hours until he found a way to win, and he always found a way.

He rolled his eyes. "Uncle." He said, annoyed Iroh did not take his eyes off the board. "Uncle." He said again, still nothing. "Uncle!" He finally yelled, but Iroh kept his gaze on the bored. Zuko angrily grabbed Iroh's piece and moved it for him.

"Hey, it was my turn." Lee said annoyed.

"Yes, that's cheating Zuko." Iroh glared and Zuko clinched his fist tightly, trying not to punch something or someone.

"Uncle, I really need to talk to you."

"Don't you have a wife to talk to? Now go away you ruined our game." Lee snapped.

Zuko throw him a cold glare, and Iroh just chuckled. "I say we call it a tie its late anyways and this old man needs his rest, how about tomorrow." He said getting up

Lee smiled. "Tomorrow Musi, and the next time won't go easy on you."

Iroh then bowed and he and Zuko headed up to his room. "Now nephew, why did you mess up my game of Phi Sho?"

Zuko ran his fingers trough his hair. "We need to leave uncle, we're getting nowhere we can fine the Aunt Wu lady on our own, besides the watertribe boy is going to kill me if we don't get out of here, and why aren't you disagreeing." Zuko asked. His uncle had a calm look on his face.

"Why would I disagree? You're right we could go on our own, but that would mean leaving tonight."

"Wait, tonight? Well I mean we have the rooms and all we might as well enjoy them." Zuko didn't want to leave not yet anyways.

"Ok then, well good night Zuko" Iroh said pushing him out the door, Zuko gave him a puzzled looked

"I'm sleeping with you aren't I" he asked Iroh just shook his head

you can't sleep in here."

"Why?" Zuko asked confused.

"It's to small my nephew." He laughed, and for the first time Zuko looked around Iroh's room, it was much smaller then Sokka and Aang's. It only had one bed a small window and small desk.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Zuko argued, not liking the look on his uncle's face.

"Well you could try the young warriors and Avatar's room, or you have nice young lady and king size bed upstairs." He winked.

"Uncle." Zuko yelled, and then blushed. "That would be wrong, and besides I think she wants to be along." He said thinking of the fight.

"Well then I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep." He sat down on the bed.

"Wait uncle I still need to-"

"Tomorrow Zuko." Iroh stated, laying down on the bed.

"You can't just kick me out!"

"Goodnight Zuko." He waved his hand in air. Zuko sighed, and then walked out slamming the door behind him after he left Iroh sighed. "If only he would open his eyes and give me some grand babies".

"How does he always do that?" Zuko muttered, first he had the option to leave and he turned it down, and now he had nowhere to sleep. With a groan he pushed himself up against the wall, 'damn' he thought, before he made his way to the sitting room.

Aang made his way back to his and Sokka's room, after seeing Katara running crying. He went after her, but she refused to open the door to her room, and he sighed wondering what happened. He knew Sokka was pretty mad at dinner but it seemed strange to hear him yell at Katara. He opened the door to see Sokka looking over a map, his face was red, and it looked like he had been crying.

"Hey Sokka." Aang said coming in.

"Hi Aang." He said simply, still not looking up.

Aang closed the door and put his hands together in fount of him. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to make him talk, but Sokka still didn't look up.

"I'm trying to find the best place to ditch the fire benders, and then we can go find you a earth bending teacher." He looked confident of his plan.

"What about Karara's bending? She can't stay a fire bender Sokka." He stated simply.

"No, but as long as she just doesn't use it we'll be fine until we can figure some way to get her bending back."

"But what about Zuko? He can't stay a water bender either, and then what about the spirits-"

"Enough Aang." Sokka broke in. "Has everyone forgotten that we are at war with the fire nation or had it slipped yours and Katara's minds?"

"I haven't forgotten Sokka, remember they wiped out the last of my people and have been chasing me nonstop around the world, but Katara just wants her bending back, and besides Iroh and Zuko aren't-"

"Iroh and Zuko." Sokka laughed. "Is everybody on a first name basis with them now, I thought you said they murdered all your people."

Aang was taken aback and he tilted his head and stared long and hard at Sokka. "Sokka I don't know what your problem is, If this is about Yue or something but Iroh and Zuko are in just as much trouble as we are, but maybe together we can-"

"There is no together. Aang they're trying to get to you, this is their plan, act like they're helping us, then boom, that's when they attack, when we least expect it and they take us down from the inside, come on they have been trained for this Aang." Sokka snapped, and then he laid down on his bed. "We're ditching them tomorrow and that's final." He snapped. He turned around away from the Avatar who sighed heavily.

" but how can he do that without his bending" Aang asked said, Sokka said nothing and looked away." Ok Sokka, if it will make you feel better then we'll go our separate ways, but If your worried about Katara, don't be she can take care of herself and there is something going on I don't know what Sokka but I have a really bad feeling about this whole bending switching Its not right." Sokka said nothing, and Aang sat down on his bed. "You really hurt her feelings Sokka." Then he blew out the candles falling to sleep. Allowing Sokka to lay there with a heavy mind.

Zuko had settled sleeping on the hard couch in the sitting room, he had thought about going upstairs, but then realized he liked having all his male parts. He had found a small pillow but it wasn't much bigger then his hand, it was also very itchy. He crossed his arms over himself, he was cold, a Waterbender, and bed less, he was a prince he should be sleeping a kind sized bed with the finest silk and gold trimming with servants waiting on him hand and foot, he sighed angrily.

"Lee is that you." Zuko heard a faint voice 'crap' he thought, and he then saw the old man Lee, come into the room, he was wearing a white and blue night gown. His eyes widen with fear for his mental state as he sat up.

"Lee my boy, what are you doing down here?" He asked, holding up the candle to Zuko's face.

"I was um…. Sleeping." 'trying not to poke out my eyes from your sight'.

"I see." He lit the candle on the desk and blew out the one in his hand. "You know, that bed my wife gave you and your wife is big enough to fit two people." He smirked, sitting down.

Zuko blushed. "She's not feeling well." He said trying to hide his red face.

"and why are you not taking care of her, we have tons of tea"

"shes wants to be left alone" Zuko snapped not wanting to talk about Katara , she was the whole reason he was in this mess.

"Well, there are some moments when you need to leave them alone, and then there are the other times when they only want you to think they want to be left alone." Zuko raised his eyebrow and Lee continued. "Tricky little things they are, but that's why we love them." Lee smiled, and Zuko took a deep breath, he did not like where this is going.

"She really isn't feeling well, I think this is one of those leave her alone times." Zuko stated, all he wanted to go to sleep.

Lee just laughed. "I remember when I was that naive and stupid." Zuko glared at him. "Now, I don't know what you're fighting about-"

"We're not fighting." Zuko angrily countered.

"Alright alright." Lee put his hands up. "Now, while I don't know what's going on, I do remember the cold lonely nights sleeping on the couch when I should of just swallowed my pride and apologized."

Zuko raised his eye brow. "We're really not fighting, she had a fight with her brother." He said.

"Then why aren't you upstairs trying to make her feel better." Lee rolled his eyes.

'I'm the last person she should be talking to about solving family problems' Zuko just shrugged.

"I know its scary when your first married and I know who scary the wedding night is-"

Zuko's eyes widened, he did not want to have this conversion. "Ok ok,, I'll go upstairs and tell her I'm sorry, or whatever just as long as you'll go away." Zuko stood up quickly.

"That's the spirit. Come on I'll walk you up there."

Lee walked Zuko up to Katara's room. Zuko sighed 'she's not going to be happy about this'

"Trust me Lee, she'll be happy to see you." He patted Zuko's back with his hand. "Now, are you sure you don't want any advice?"

"NO NO!" Zuko backed away. "That's fine I'm just going to go in there now." He opened the door.

"Good, cause I have a wife of my own who's waiting." He laughed and respectfully bowed and began walking down the hall.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Zuko shuttered, trying his hardest not to think about it.

* * *

**Song for this chapter is Tongue by Seether.**

**Thank you, stay tuned for more.**


	8. A Lack Of Color

**Ok here is Part 8 sorry for the slow updates everyone school had kinda taken over I'm so close with being done with high school, I should be done with it within a week, I will have the next one up as soon as I can, :/, Thank You all for you patience and hopefully this chapter will make up for the slow updates. ;).  
**

* * *

He walked into the room trying to make as little noise as possible, Katara was already asleep over the big covers sleeping soundly.

He felt a little awkward being in the room with her, and his eyes widened when he saw she was only wearing some small shorts and a red silk tunic with her hair was fanned out all around her. 'I should go.' He thought, but Lee might still be down there and the bed seemed to be calling him to crawl in. 'I'll just stay for a while and leave in the morning she won't even know I was here' he glanced over to the dresser by the bed, which had a almost empty of bottle rice wine.

He smirked to himself, 'where did she get that?' thinking of taking a drink himself.

Zuko walked to the other side of the bed and took off his shirt; he moved the blankets over and crawled in.

Katara wasn't sleeping as soundly as Zuko had thought and when she felt the bed shift she jerked awake. Katara saw that the room was still dark, she felt dizzy and very hot and when she turned around and saw Zuko laying next to her under the covers, she shot up and looked at him, her eyes wear glazed over her heart began to pound when did he get here?

"Hey Zu…Ko." She said, falling back onto her back.

He raised his eyebrow 'this will be fun' he thought sarcastically. "I see you found the rice wine." he said not looking at her.

Karara nodded her head. "Yeah Ling left it was for both of us but, I drank it all gone." She beamed.

She was very very drunk he thought. She closed her eyes and lay there perfectly still, and Zuko looked at her for a moment she seemed to have fallen asleep. He sighed, sank down, and closed his eyes. It had only been about five minutes when he felt the bed move again. He then felt Katara's breath on face.

"Zuko." She whispered loudly, he could smell the wine, and his body tensed up when he felt her lean over him.

He finally cracked open his good eye and looked at her, she was leaning only inches from him face. "Yes?" He said quietly.

She moved her face closer to his. "What are you doing in here." She asked sounding like a child.

Zuko became a bit uncomfortable; she was very close to him. "I'm trying to sleep and so should you." He said, trying his very hardest to ignore the way her tan skin pressed against him.

"Oh." She said, and then took her hands and placed them on his chest. She then began tracing her hands around his chest.

He grabbed her hands and sat up, she looked very confused. "What are you doing?" He asked in shock not letting go of her wrists, I thought she hated me he thought.

"You're just really really cold, you know its cold in the south pole like you". She then giggled and hiccupped. Zuko shook his head this girl was more then gone. She looked down in sadness, and he let go of her wrist and looked at her, she looked jaded and scared his face softened but only a bit. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No." He said, as he let go of her wrist and helped her to lay down alway from him trying his hardest not laugh.

"Well, do you want me to cheer you up?" She asked, bouncing a little under the covers. It was amusing seeing her like this, she was always so motherly to everyone 'except him' it was funny seeing her so lose and free, he bit back a smile while he watched her start trying to count back words on her fingers. "7, 9, 45, 46, 70, hey, this stuff is really really great, Sokka told me I wasn't allowed to drink until I was married but I don't know why this stuff is great and and you know it's harmless I mean I don't feel any different do I looked different hey, Zuko did you know thet there is rice wine?" She asked.

Zuko responded by shoving a pillow over his face. "no… 'yes' his mind argued " I want to sleep."

She laid there for a moment looking at him, she felt so jittery and happy, 'this stuff is great' she thought smiling.

"hey Zuko" she asked laying down close next to him, he didn't answer.

"do you think we will ever be friends" she asked in a quit voice, Zuko rolled his eyes remembering the Avatars words.

"no" he said said sternly, Katara just nodded

"yeah me neither" she said, they sat there for a moment in silence Zuko had really thought she had gone to sleep.

"I don't many friends" Katara said, Zuko smacked his head.

"for the love of"

"I have 1…." she sat there forgetting how to count for a moment.

"hey Zuko will you be my friend?." she asked jumping a little making the bed move.

"no" Zuko said sternly, she sighed sadly.

"please"

"no"

"please" she begged again

"no shut up" he snapped

"please", "I should have stayed down stairs" he thought

"fine if it will shut you up" he said, she smiled

"yay, now I have two friends" she said counting on her finger again. Zuko said nothing and ignored her.

Her face fell and she flopped back on her back. "Why are you so moody all the time?"

"Besides you don't sleep anywayszer-" She started, stumbling a little on words.

Zuko sat up and looked at the waterbender. "What?" He asked.

She then yawned. "You don't sleep very much….. doo you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, not really." He answered he was a bit surprised she noticed at all, the only person that ever seemed to notice was his uncle.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked in a childish tone moving closer to him.

"I just can't." He closed his eyes and pushed his head back.

"Come on there must be a reason are you upset about something?"

"I just can't." He yelled in a hush tone. Zuko turned away from her and crossed his arms.

Katara smirked 'he's so dramatic' she thought, he was turned away but Katara wasn't giving up so easily, she waited a minuet so he would think she was done, and she didn't know if it was the alcohol or that she just loved pushing Zuko, but she moved over softly so that her mouth was right by his ear. His eyes were closed and his expression hard, there was a little voice in her head yelling at her to stop but she leaned right above his ear.

"Zuko." He didn't move. "Zuko I know your awake." She whispered in his ear, still no answer. "Is it because of your scar?"

Zuko couldn't take it anymore, he snapped his eyes open and flipped around so that he was facing her, and he looker her over her with a serious expression. " You are really starting to piss me off waterbender," he snared.

"Well answer the question then." she swallowed as he got a little closer to her face.

**"**you know I no problem with the idea of killing a girl" he snapped angrily at her.

"yes you do because your my friend, my second friend right after the one that fly" she giggled, he said nothing and she sighed

"will you pretty please with sugar and spice and mmmm sugar…. please" she said

"Fine, if it will shut you up, then yes that's why I can't sleep I haven't sleep a full night since I left the fire nation."

Katara looked down. "Why wear you banished?" she asked.

Zuko then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Why do you care?" He asked quietly, his head was pounding in agony; he leaned back begging her in his mind to shut up.

"Because…I." She really didn't know why, curiosity maybe or it might be the liquor anything was possible. "I just want to know why you're such a grouch all the time, I mean-" She sat up leaning on her side. "Most of the time your this, mean, self obsessed, selfish, grouchy, jerk, completely dedicated to this life to finding the Avatar but failing every time, even though Aang's 12 and gets distracted by anything shiny-" She trailed off.

"I get it, just get to the point!" Zuko snapped angrily really wanting to gag her.

" But…" her eyes softened. "Sometimes, your this sweet, kind, man, who holds more honor then anyone I have ever seen, and who would risk his life for silly waterbender who's been his enemy since birth."

Zuko's couldn't' believe 'why is she'… he looked at her and this time didn't sneer or roll his eyes, he simply looked at her, his headache was forgotten when he saw her. She was glowing in the moonlight, and eyes were shining like blue diamonds.

She was breathing hard now, and was almost afraid she moved her head away from him and a stray hair fell in her face, he smiled and moved the piece back tucking it behind her ear, she blushed hard, she could feel her body temperature going up, and she felt dizzily.

"I would do it a million times over again, Katara." He said, still looking at her, he leaned in a little closer to her his face only inches from her, and she turned red looked down.

CRASH!

The sound came from outside the window.

"What was that?" Katara whispered.

Zuko looked at her and then slowly rose from the bed.

CRASH!

The sound was closer now and made them both jump, she followed slowly behind him, as the cold night air hit his chest he shivered. Katara grabbed a hold of his arm and walked with him until he put out his hand and stopped her he turned around and gave her the signal to stay there.

She glared but stayed as Zuko walked to the window and looked out to see a hobo running away while a crate full of cans fell on the ground, seh breathed in relief he looked back at Katara who began breathing heavily she felt unbearably hot and sweat pored down her '

The sound came again only louder Katara ran to Zuko ready to help with her bending or not.

"What is it?" She whispered, he was still looking out, and when she only saw the ally she froze, 'what if they were inside?'

"Zuko, they're here." She said.

"No I think its just that hobo from before." He said he seemed a lot calmer then she was but his heart was pounding in his chest just as fast as hers.

"But what if its not, what if its Azula coming for Aang or Zhao coming or-"

"Katara." Zuko whispered harshly.

"Zuko wear under attack," she whispered back.

"We're not under-, stop that, " he snapped, Katara was breathing hard, he noticed that the candles had lit and were getting brighter melting wax all over the table.

" Listen to me we're not under attack see those cans?" He pointed to a tipped over box with cans pouring out of it. "We are all fine you need to calm down, or you will burn down this whole place." He hissed at her.

She looked around the saw the candles burning fast they were almost down to the holders. "But Aang-" She asked worried.

"The Avatars fine, why are you freaking out? whats wrong?" Zuko asked, her eyes looked glazed over she was sweating hard, and the candles were burning brighter and brighter.

"No you're lying." She placed her hands over her ears.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He was beginning to worry something was wrong with her, no one just stated freaking out for no reason. She began wheezing heavily and she gripped the bed and fell down.

"Katara!" He grabbed her she was unbearably hot her skin almost burning his, and she was wheezing clearly not getting enough oxygen.

He had seen this type of thing before. "Katara I need you to wait, I'm going to get uncle." He said glancing around. Putting out the candles was pointless she would just catch something else on fire, she still wasn't listening.

"Katara." He shook her, but she gave no response.

"Katara?" Still nothing. He lifted her up and took her over to the bed, she wasn't moving and barley breathing.

Zuko remembered something similar when Azula was ten she started freaking out because she couldn't find her favorite knife she started crying and scramming, then she lit her whole room on fire before anyone knew what was wrong. If his mother hadn't been there she might have burned to death. They realized later that Azula had gotten into some of his fathers wine stash thinking it was juice, he looked at the bottle of wine, 'of course' he thought it was really dangerous for fire benders to drink more then a few glasses at a time, and you weren't even allowed to drink in the fire nation until you wear properly trained in breathing.

The alcohol was very dangerous for her, she was new to this and didn't have control it was burning up inside of her like inflaming her form the inside this caused hyperventilation, and heavy hysteria, it clouded your mind and you lose control. Katara's breathing was getting shallower, and it was to late to get his uncle.

Zuko crawled into the bed next to her and began rubbing her back with his hand, he remembered his mother doing it for hours until Azula had calmed down and wine burned away, he had to just calm her down, and the alcohol would burn away on its own, 'yeah that it just calm and relaxed so she didn't burn down the inn' he thought.

She twitched but he kept moving his hand in a circler pattern on her back he did this for a awhile until she started to squirm around.

"Katara." He whispered in her ear, she whimpered a little her whole body burned it felt like something was bubbling inside her, but the pressure on her back felt nice, it was working the fire started to die down it was burning on the table in low flames that barely lit the room and she began breathing normally again. "You have to calm down just breath."

She shook. "Sokka?" She asked looking at Zuko her eyes a little glossy.

"It's Zuko." He said.

"I'm sorry Sokka." she barely whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure why the universe was so cruel to him, but no matter what he did or didn't do it always seemed to bite him in the ass, especially when it came to the Avatars water bending teacher. He wanted her to fall off the face of the planet, but he also didn't like it when she wondered into the forest on her own. Then she would be so close and all he wanted to do was push her away, but at the same time beg her to come closer. It was infuriating, when she would talk all he wanted to do was gag her and throw her into a random hole into the earth, but her voice was like a siren, and he was stuck in the center with her. 'This can't be healthy.' He thought holding Katara as she slept, even now, he should put her down go get her brother and send him to do this, but he didn't all because he was worried about leaving her side.

She shifted a little moving her head more comfortably on his chest, she was almost on top of him, and he felt connected with her in a way maybe it was the fact they had switched bending abilities, he was almost drawn to her, and he remembered when he came to her village and he saw her for the first time. She had this look it was determination and fear all in one look.

He saw the look again when she took the water bending scroll, and she had looked so little but not helpless, she never looked helpless. He smiled when he remembered them fighting at the north pole she had become so much stronger in such a short amount of time, it had made him jealous all protégées didn't even have to try they could just do it. Azula was the same way, then finally when they were trapped with Zhao he had seen her hurt and scared, and had to admit it made him feel good protecting her. For once he didn't feel so worthless.

She shifted again and mumbled something. He sighed at looked down at her sleeping face and then smiled, he then took his hand and slapped it hard into his face and ran it over his hair in frustration 'this is most defiantly not healthy how can one girl make him feel anger and happiness all at once was beyond him'.

Katara woke up about half an hour later, she had been dreaming of her brother. She was hot but her face felt cold, and she shifted her body and looked up. Zuko was looking out the window, and then she realized she was on laying on his chest.

"Zuko?" She asked, and he turned his head and looked at her.

"About time you woke up water bender." He said, she looked around, the room was dark the only light was from the moon.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up. The alcohol was still there, but she was feeling clearer then she had since she had started drinking.

"Careful, you're still not well." Zuko grabbed her and laid her back down on the pillow next to him.

"You had a strange reaction to the rice wine you might say, its called Firebender Hysteria ." He said, crossing his arms over his cold chest.

"A what?" She asked confused.

"here drink this" he held up a glass of water he had gotten for her, she drank it quickly and coughed

"slowly waterbender" he said still holding it up the water felt so good, she could feel it putting out the flames still bubbling a little in her gut. after she finished she looked up at him.

**"**now what is Firebender Hyster or whatever" she asked.

he rolled his eyes. "I can see that since it had more then two syllables it's hard for you to understand."

She glared at him. "See that's exactly what I was talking about earlier." She sighed. She could remember everything, and turned red,

"What?" Zuko tried to remember, how did she remember? She was drunk.

"Nothing, anyways what this….. what were talking about?" She said, trying to get back on topic and forget the fact that she acted like foolsih.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "It's like firebending hysteria, it becomes overwhelming and your charka lines speed up."

She shook her head. "So this crazy firebending, does this happen a lot?"

Zuko shook his head annoyed. "No it only happens to new powerful fire benders, who get into the wine cellar." He turned so he was facing her. She looked at the bottle and then blushed, she could remember.

"Firebending is controlled by your emotions, like all bending but fire bending is not like waterbending. What happens when you get up upset, water reacts differently it freezes or moves, well fire is the same way only it's more fierce. Always your inner fire is begging to come out, and with a little panic and loss of self-control, it clouds your mind and releases. You should just be lucky that you have more control then others and only managed to light the candles." He pointed to the burned wood and melted wax on the table.

Katara looked down ashamed. "I could have killed someone." She placed her head in her hands and began sobbing as she thought of Aang or Sokka; she could have burned down the whole place.

Zuko was taken aback, he hated it when girls cried although he didn't have a lot of experience when it came to this. "There there." He patted her shoulder.

"I could have hurt them all because I drank to much and got upset over a noise." She sobbed.

"That's not it." He shook his head. "You have a lot to be upset about, I mean you lost your bending and you have no idea why, Zhao and Azula are chasing us, and on top of that taking care of the Avatar, plus the fight with your brother you deserved a drink."

"You know about that?" She asked softly, looking up at him thinking about the fight with her brother.

"I overheard you guys down stairs earlier."

She wiped her eyes. "You were spying on us!" She challenged her breathing began to speed up.

"No! I was no spying I was coming in to… talk to your dick of a brother, but you were already in there, now calm down before you have another episode there still might be some rice wine left in you."

She calmed down and then promptly began crying again.

"No don't, crap." He said, she was broken, crying, and she leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder seeking comfort.

"He hates me, because I can firebend, he thinks I'm betraying him." She sobbed, and Zuko sighed 'why is it always me' he thought as he rubbed her back awkwardly this was easier when she was drunk.

"He doesn't hate you, he hates me." She didn't stop he wasn't good at the whole lovely its not your fault speech, 'what would uncle say' he searched his brain.

"Um ok," he pulled her out so she was facing him. "Life is like the moon," he pointed to the window. "It was many phases, and you change from those phases, so while time passes we change with the phases of the moon because in the end we're all just stars." He spoke quieter with each passing word knowing how stupid it sounded even to him, she stopped crying for a moment and he looked at her and Katara just looked at him, then she then began to cry again.

"Look, it's not your fault ok." He said giving up, 'why do I do this to myself?' he thought when she looked at him. "Your brother is mad at me, and at the spirits for doing this to you, he's stressed and angry, I mean if my sister wasn't a psychopath I would feel the same way if something was hurting my little sister." He took her chin in his hand and moved her head up. "It's not your fault Katara, none of it." He moved his thumb and wiped away a tear from her eye.

She blushed and move turned her head away. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked quietly and he moved his hand and gave her a rare smile. 'good question' he thought.

"Because like it or not Katara we have a real problem, they switched our bending, and I need to figure this out, we need to get our bending back."

She frowned. "What about Sokka? He'll never let me."

Zuko shook his head. " I don't know, maybe the Avatar can go back into the spirit world and find out some more about what they want, and then we take it from there."

"What about Aang learning earthbending?"

"That's not my problem Katara." He snapped.

She frowned and looked outside. "Do you think Azula will find us?"

He gave her a serious look. "Yes, and that's why we need to act fast."

"And stop fighting." She whispered.

"Yes, and although your brother is an idiot" he sighed and looked away "but, I'll play nice if he does."

Katara grinned and blushed a little. "You know your a lot nicer since you became a waterbending, maybe my bending had an effect on you."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah well your a lot more heated since you became a friebender, maybe little miss nice girl is slowly burning away, who knows maybe you'll snap and kill a bunny." He then laughed and Katara's mouth dropped open.

"OK never mind, your still an ass."

Zuko just chuckled. "Well the only thing your water is doing is making me cold." He shivered missing his inner fire so much at that moment.

"Maybe if you put your shirt back on you wouldn't be so cold." He glared and picked up his shirt and put it back on, it made him a bit warmer but not much.

"Happy?" he asked, and Katara smiled.

If it makes you feel any better I'm too hot." He raised his eyebrow.

Katara blushed and turned away from him and pulled the covers over her head. "I'm sure your uncle wouldn't mind sharing, or you could crawl into bed with Ling and Lee, Ling said they had some hot and heavy plans tonight."

Zuko eyes got wide. 'ewwwwwww' he thought at both of the ideas.

She laughed and then closed her eyes; Zuko smiled at her and then crawled under the covers. "You win for now, firebender." Zuko said, and she ginned.

"Goodnight Zuko".

Yue walked through the golden doors, since she had become the moon spirit things had been very strange for the young princess. She spent most of her time watching over her family and Sokka. She became furious when she heard that Katara had her bending taken from her, and her pale face shined as she walked through the meeting room, she wore a long while and sliver dress with long sleeves her hair was handing down her back with a long braid wrapped around her head woven with white and sliver ribbon and jewels. She was new to this, but not stupid and she walked near Avatar Roku and took her place next to him, she glared around the room there were only a few spirits in there, but her eyes quickly fell apron certain women sitting at the end of the table.

"So nice for you to join us Yue." She said in a crackling voice.

Yue glared. "How dare you!" Yue snapped.

The woman just looked at her. "How dare I what my dear?"

Yue slammed her hands down. "Who are you to give and take bending?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." She said, casually looking at her newly done nails.

"You took away Katara's bending." She yelled.

The women looked back up. "Oh I see you're on a first name bases with the little waterbender now, but I guess you know a lot about being human don't you Yue."

Yue stood up only to be stopped by Roku. "Calm down Yue, she's just trying to push you." Yue narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you even doing this, what's' the point? You're going to ruin everything, and what about the Avatar?"

"What about him?" She asked,

That's when Roku stood up. "What about him, I'll tell you what about him, the only chance the world has is the Avatar, how can he do that if he is worrying about his friend?"

"Oh my Roku, you really need to calm down it's just a bit of fun." She said calmly, her gold sandals were shining on the table where they sat.

" Fun…. What is the point of this, don't you want the war to end?" Yue asked with hurt eyes.

The women raised her drawn on pattern eyebrows. "I have a theory my dear child, and like the counsel said, you cannot interfere, so go back to combing your hair and watching your human."

Yue moved but Roku grabbed her. "You are a twisted women, and you will pay for this whatever you're doing." Yue said calmly, before she and Roku stormed out of the room.

The women just smiled and pulled out a mirror moved her head and a refection appeared overlooking down at the sleeping waterbender and firebender. "This is going to be very interesting." She smirked.

* * *

**dun dun dun, I know i'm a wicked tease,**

** stayed tuned. :).**

**This chapter song Is, A Lack Of Color,- Death Cab For Cuite.  
**


	9. The Promise And The Threat

**My oh My I am so sorry for the slow updates, I have been battling with finishing high school , getting ready for graduation, stupid boys, getting ready collage , buying a car, and really bad sickness, but here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it please let me know what you think like I said in the beginning I'm always open to advice on not only my writing but my plot as well, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing you guys are awesome and your kind words always make my day. :) out of the millions of people who suck you guys are not among them.**

**Now on with the story. **

* * *

Katara was still hot, she had already thrown off her covers and was trying to go back to sleep, it was nearly dawn and she desperately wanted to sleep. She never had this problem before, she could always sleep no matter what time of the day it way and usually she slept right through the sunrise, but today she was tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable spot.

"If you don't stop squirming around like a fish I'm going to smother you with my pillow." Zuko said.

Katara sat up and looked at the moody boy, Zuko had woken up feeling rather refreshed and he was lying on his side with his eyes closed.

"I thought you didn't sleep?" She challenged, and he opened his good eye and looked at her.

"The time I do get to sleep I don't want a squirmy waterbender next to me."

Katara sorted. "I can't get back to sleep, its the stupid sun." She said, annoyed.

"Firebenders rise with the sun, as do you." He said, closing his eye.

She sighed. "Yeah I remember, you said that right before you knocked me unconscious."

Zuko sat up. "Hey your the one that wanted to fight, I would have been happy to let you leave unharmed." He crossed his arms.

"Unharmed…You tossed me into a wall." She glared.

"Well next time don't stand in my way waterbender." He mocked as she huffed and fell back into the bed. 'So we're back to fighting again huh' she thought closing her eyes. Zuko smirked.

"We could have a rematch, but I would feel bad beating up a girl again." He pondered slowly.

She turned around so she was facing him face red hot with anger. "You did not beat me up, I could take you anytime any day." She proudly declared.

"OOO really I'm so scared what are you going to do without your bending, scratch me with your nails, or you could just stick to what your good at and nag me to death." He laughed

Katara then grabbed his pillow and hit him with it, when he toppled over in surprise Katara dove in putting it over his head, she wasn't really smothering him but had a good hold on him, she straddled his body with hers hands pressing into the pillow. "Say you're sorry." She yelled.

"Never." Zuko said, his voice muffled beneath the pillow.

Katara kept a good hold on him. "Fine then die fire jerk." She said.

Zuko grabbed her arms, he did not hurt her but flipped them over so he was on top, the pillow was gone from his face and was inches from hers he held tightly on to her arms while she thrashed around under him.

"Hey that's not fair." She said shaking a little.

He smirked. "A prince always gets his way". he smirked again.

She glared hard at him. "Get off me Zuko." She said through her teeth.

"Hah I think I like it here, it's my new favorite spot." He said not realizing what just came out of his mouth.

Katara blushed hard, and suddenly he could feel her body under his, it was radiating heat 'his heat' but it was nice, it was hard to ignore her well tones legs under his and her tiny wrists in his hands as she stopped struggling and looked at him he could never get over her eyes, he leaned in a little closer breaking the space between them.

"Zuko what are you doing?" She whispered but made no moment to stop him, he opened his mouth and then closed it he was so close he thought he moved in and Katara closed her eyes.

"Hush water maiden." He whispered he was not really sure what to expect but it felt so right and so very wrong at the same time, he felt her breath hit his lips she felt his lips barley touch hers.

"Hello. Oh." Lings voice echoed trough the room, Zuko shot up and looked at Ling, Katara sunk deeper and deeper into the bed and he let go of her wrist and got off her.

"Oh my I'm so sorry you two, I knocked but no one answered I thought you two were sleeping." She then let out a devilish smile. "Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, but I'll save you two a plate." She winked.

Zuko and Katara's hearts were pounding hard. "Thank you Ling, we'll be down there soon." Katara said pulling the covers up closer to her body.

Ling just smiled. "Don't rush dear." She began to close the door when she peeped back in. "I'm glad to see you two worked it out."

Zuko turned his face away from her, and Ling closed the door, Katara just looked at Zuko. "Worked it out?" She asked confused.

Zuko just shook his head. "It's nothing." He moved his hand in his hair; Katara was still sitting next to him trying to get her mind clear. "That was close." Zuko said nervously.

"Yeah cause we wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea," Katara said sarcastically. "What were you doing anyways?" She hissed angrily, she then crawled out of the bed.

Zuko said nothing but had a great view of her long tan legs until she slipped on her robe.

"I'm going to go see if Ling needs help."

Zuko nodded embarrassed by his actions and watched Katara turned around leave. Zuko sat alone with his thoughts, and he slumped back into bed and put the pillow over his face. "Why… why is it always me." He groaned.

Sokka walked aimlessly through the small village, he wasn't looking for anything but answers; last night left him with no sleep. He tossed and turned all night and every time he closed his eyes he saw Yue. The days seemed to go on forever, and he sighed then started to kick a rock. The smell of food hung in the air as he past some merchants trying to sell him dried meats and fruit, but he was far from hungry at the moment. "Stupid firenation." He mumbled to himself as he kicked the rock a little further then he planned, it bounced up and hit a tin can making a pinging sound.

"You know, if you like skipping rocks there is a stream near by." A female voice said pleasantly from behind him. He quickly turned to see a young women standing there.

"Um.. no um, rivers are more of my sisters thing." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head, the girl flashed a smile that could kill and made Sokka smile. She had long blond curly hair that framed her round face perfectly, her skin was light with a tan tint, she wasn't very tall she only came up to Sokka's shoulder, and he found himself a little disappointed to see the round bump on her stomach that stuck out on her brown dress, showing that she was at least 7 mounts pregnant. She giggled a little at his staring and held out her hand.

"I'm Lilly." She said, Sokka took her hand and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Sokka." He said, forgetting about the alias.

She smiled at him once more and placed a hand on her stomach happily. "Well if your not interested in skipping rocks on water then why do you skip them on land?" She teased lightly.

Sokka flushed red and laughed nerveoudly. "Oh well I was just ah.. thinking you know, kicking rocks helps get the brain flowing." He said stupidly.

Lilly giggled. "So what brings you to the market place? I mean besides rock kicking."

Sokka smiled at the young women. "Nothing I was just thinking about some things." He said flushing some more then coughed. "So you and your husband must be very excited, I mean for the new arrival." He said, changing the subject.

Lilly gave him a small smile. "Oh um. I'm not married…Yet." She held up her hand to reveal her engagement ring on her finger, Sokka wasn't one much for jewelry, but it caused him to raise an eye brow he knew that they gave necklaces in the water tribe, bracelets in the earth kingdom and rings in the fire nation. He looked at Lilly who was looking at the ground biting her lip. 'Poor girl' he thought, and he saw the large basket sitting next to her it was almost the size of her and full of fabric. "Well I should get going it was nice to meet you." She said grabbing the basket.

"Would you like me carry that?" He asked, but Lilly shook her head.

"No thank you, I really have to learn to do it on my own." Sokka's face fell and helped her lift as she placed it on her side. "It was nice meeting you Sokka, I hope you find what you're looking for." She said nervously, and as she began to walk away from Sokka he called out to her.

"Hey Lilly um, I'm staying at this Inn on the other side of town and the women who runs it Ling she always makes way to much food and if you would like a free meal…"

Lilly smiled. "Thank you Sokka but I really have to be on my way, but thank you really." She said as she disappeared through the sea of people.

Katara went and helped Ling with breakfast, doing anything ANYTHING to get her mind off Zuko, she pushed this morning far back in her mind, the whole night seemed like a dream, she touched her lips with her fingers and 'it doesn't count' she thought shaking her head. Ling had let her take another bath (in private this time) and gave her a silk green rode with black trimming around it, it was truly beautiful, although she didn't really look that great in green, but it was one step up from topless and that's all that mattered. She sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror, Ling had insisted that Katara wear her hair down, so she did Ling also added a large flower to the side of her hair, she felt like a fish out of the south pole, she missed her furs and pants.

She and Ling had just finished up and were taking food out now, Katara had a tray of dumplings and Ling brought in rice and honey. She didn't see Zuko sitting at the table, 'I wonder where he is' she wondered, she desperately wanted to hate him wanted to yell at him, for not only coming into her room last night but for his little stunt this morning, what would her grandmother say if she knew she shared a bed with a men she wasn't married to, and even worse the fire Prince but she didn't and she didn't regret anything that happened last night (well maybe the rice wine) but other then that, , she sighed trying to block it out some more, as she took the tray into the kitchen .

Sokka and Aang wear already at the table Sokka was still quiet, he looked very deep in thought when she entered the room. He had just gotten back form the market after talking to Lilly he had cleared his head and was ready to start a new day, he had figured it was only a matter of time before Zuko and Iroh left, so Sokka could be patient.

"Hey Katara, did you sleep well?" Aang asked taking a bite of an apple.

She smiled at the young Avatar and set the plate down on the table. "Yeah I had great night sleep." She lied, but she did enjoy waking up next to Zuko she thought quietly 'damn it' she counter thought. She glanced over at Sokka who was staring at her. He then got up and walked over to her.

"I'm going to go find everyone." Aang said jumping up, he did not want to be in crossfire.

" Sokka, I just-" but she was interrupted by her brother hugging her, she wrapped her arms around her brother and buried her face in her shoulder, Sokka pulled back at looked at her.

"Katara, you were right, I'm so sorry about what I said, I just get so angry." She pulled him into another hug, she knew that he had a lot on his plate and she didn't want to stay mad.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too, for now on I'm going to be on team avatar always." She promised quietly.

Sokka just smiled and patted her head. "It's ok, I just want you to be safe fish."

She sighed at her nickname he had given her so long ago and she still hated it, but she brightened up and smiled again.

"Aw now isn't that lovely, you two worked things out." Lee said walking in with Iroh and Aang.

Sokka just patted Katara's shoulder hard and smiled. "You can't tear us apart, hey um speaking of food…"

"We weren't talking about food." Aang said confused.

"Speaking of food." He said again drowning out Aangs voice. "Are those dumplings for everyone?" He asked with a smirk.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'll go get the rice."

Zuko was once again angry, he had taken a bath but it didn't calm his nerves he couldn't even fire bend to heat it up, , it had been the first night in years he had slept but the water bender had to mess it up, she always messed it up, he growled in frustration. He had wanted to kiss her on the bed this morning, 'but why' he thought she was water peasant, though he was a man well a teenage boy of course he would want to kiss Katara hell he would kiss Ling if she weren't so wrinkly. He stopped in the hall when he heard someone coming. Quickly he ducked behind the corner into a closet, praying it was not Lee, again, he had a little chat with Zuko right before he got into the bath. Zuko stuck his head out until he saw two figures coming down the hall way, then he shut the door most of the way and slid down the wall.

"And then that old guy beat him again, I never thought anyone could beat pops at Pai Sho," Hachi mused walking beside his father.

Zuko let out a breath of relief that it wasn't Lee. Habiki stopped and looked at where Zuko was hiding behind the door, and to Zuko he didn't look very happy either, Zuko froze, positive he knew he was there.

"Hachi go help your grandmother." He said looking at his son.

Hachi sighed. "But I didn't get to tell you the best part" He pouted.

His father reached down and patted his head. "Go son, I'll be down there in a sec." He said with a small smile his son sighed but then ran down the hall.

Zuko felt like a ghost in that moment and hoped Habiki didn't see him, he swallowed.

"Why are you hiding in the closet?" Habiki asked calmly

Zuko turned red and got out. "I'm not hiding I'm looking for a…broom." He said simply, Embarrassed he had been caught hiding in a closet full of cleaning supplies.

"Are you hiding from you wife?" Habiki asked not buying it.

Zuko sighed. "No I'm not hiding from her, why would I hide from my own wife?" He snapped.

Habiki raised his eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure, but I'm not the one hiding in the closet." Zuko glared hard at the man no more then maybe four years older then him. "I'm not hiding from Katara." He snapped again.

"I thought your wife's name was Amarante?" Habiki asked.

"Nickname... its a nickname." Zuko covered quickly, "and I'm hiding from Lee ok, he gave me some very

unwelcome advice this morning and I don't want it to repeat." He said just admitting to it.

Habiki looked at him for a moment and started laughing. "Ah yeah he'll do that, but just so you know he will always find you…always." He said and gave Zuko his hand and helped him out of the closet.

"How do you put up with him?" Zuko asked brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

"I don't know how do you put up with that tea drinking uncle of yours?" He asked.

Zuko smirked. "Yeah well he's family." He said, knowing it Iroh was so much more then just a relative.

Habiki nodded, and suddenly a very hyper little boy came running down the hall stopped right in front of his father. "Gran says its time to eat." He said panting.

Habiki smiled at his son. "We'll be right down, and tell your grandfather not to eat all the dumplings." Hachi smiled and then looked at Zuko.

"Ok dad." And with that he was off again.

Zuko was surprised he didn't hit the wall. "Cute kid." Zuko said watching the little boy scamper off pretending to fly.

"Yeah, he's a handful, but a he's a good boy."

Zuko didn't know where this honesty was coming from but it was nice to have a conversion that didn't involve strange feelings or fighting. "I heard about your late wife, I'm sorry." Zuko said.

"Thank you." Habiki said, not turning away from his son who disappeared around the corner. "Well we should get to breakfast before Lee eats everything." He said.

Zuko nodded and he and Habiki headed down the hall.

"What is it with you fire bender boys and this girl?" June asked, looking at the piece of cloth that was handed to her recognizing the materiel as she talked, the bounty hunter had been having a drink at a local bar when a group of Fire nations soldiers had walked in, and the one in charged named Zhao had just offered her a pretty penny for her assistance.

"It isn't about the girl, she's just bonus," Zhao said licking his lips.

June shot him a deadly glare but then looked away. "I'll get you the girl, but what do I get out of it?" She said placing her boots on at the table they were sitting at.

He smiled and then tossed down a sack of money.

June raised her eyebrow and laughed. "You're gonna have to do better then that fire bender."

Zhao smirked but then reached back and tossed in two more bags, June took out a knife and began twirling it in her hands. "That's nice but we both know that's not what I'm asking for." She said.

Zhao started at her for a moment he knew she was the best and she knew it too, he swallowed his pride and snapped his fingers and a soldier handed him a potato shack full of gold. June smiled to herself. "Alright Fire bender, I'll get your girl for you, but I want the other half after."

Zhao stood up angrily but then calmed down an idea popped into his head. "Fine, but if you and that shirshu fail its you that will pay."

June looked at the man but didn't break her expression. "I'm looking forward to it."

Katara tried so hard not look at Zuko when he came into the room, she was sitting next to Aang and Sokka who wear bickering about who ate the last dumpling.

She was still embarrassed abut this morning and she was mad 'she thinks' she should be mad he almost kissed her and she almost let him, her face turned bright red when he sat down he didn't look at her but instead was talking to Lee and Ling's son Habiki. Katara sat the second pot of rice down on the table, and Ling went and sat next to Lee.

Katara smiled as he saw him get her a plate, and start serving her, she wondered if she would ever find someone like that someone to grow old with to laugh and cry and have children with, with that she remembered Aunt Wou words that gave her hope, and when she felt a tug on her dress she looked down to see Hachi looking at her with a curious look.

"You're really pretty." He said blushing. Katara giggled and smiled widely at the boy. "But that dress looks like someone ate a bunch of rotten cabbages and vomited all over it." He said. Everyone stopped short, staring at the two.

"Hachi." Ling scolded.

Sokka and Aang held back laughter, while Zuko just watched in amusement. Katara looked at the boy but then bust into a fit of laughter.

"Hachi, that was rude you do not say that to a lady." Lee also scolded, but couldn't help a smirk come out.

Katara looked at the little boy again and bent down. "You know green isn't my best color." She whispered to him he smiled, a little scared that she was going to yell at him like his grandparent's had.

"That's ok, I don't like cabbages, but don't worry I bet your beautiful most of the time". He stated looking at his feet, Katara then kissed him on the check.

"Thank you your quite handsome your self." He turned so red Katara thought he was going to pass out,

"Hachi go start your chores your done eating." Ling snapped, Hachi nodded and then ran into the other room.

"I am so sorry Amarante, Hachi is at that age, he just says anything that come out of his mouth." Lee apologized.

"It's alright, it's nice having someone that honest." She giggled, then she went and sat next to Zuko who was watching her from the corner of his eye, she was so sweet, if they had been a fire nation women she would have slapped the boy, Katara wasn't like that thought in fact he couldn't even picture her raising her hand to a child.

"Habiki this is your fault." Ling snapped breaking Zuko's thoughts.

Habiki, who had been quit this whole time looked at his mother in law amused. "And how is this my fault this time Ling?" He asked calmly.

Lings face lit up in furry. "If you didn't let that boy run around like a maniac then maybe he would have some respect, Sonya would have never have put up with this kind of behavior." She snapped.

Habiki just looked down and said nothing.

"Habiki-" Ling continued, softer this time, but a loud crashing sound interrupted them, everyone got up and went to the window, they all saw it but Sokka was first one to say it out loud.

"Firenation."

"No they are earth kingdom soldiers." Ling said, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Earth kingdom, why would they?" Aang asked but was interrupted when a young women burst trough the door.

"Lilly." Both Ling and Sokka said at the same time, she was covered in dirt and fresh tears were in her eyes.

"Sokka, please forgive me. I had nowhere else to go- they're," she breathed "they're after my baby." She pleaded.

"Calm down dear, why would they go after your baby?" Ling asked, and Lilly's eyes lit up with a horror but she didn't speak out loud, but Sokka understood far to well and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"it doesn't matter your safe here" he said,

"Don't worry we won't let them hurt your baby." Katara said she didn't know this girl but she trued her brother.

"Get in the cellar." Lee said rushing out of the room.

"Come on". Ling said, and Habiki ran out of the room looking for his son.

Everyone followed Ling to a back room; it was full of boxes and creates and Zuko felt nervous he didn't have his swords or bending to help him this time.

"There isn't enough room for everyone, so you kids go and Lee and I will handle this." Ling said opening up a secret door in the floor.

"Listen Ling." Sokka said. "You see wear not who you think Aang here is the-"

"Avatar." Ling interrupted, and everyone except Iroh looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes Lee and I already know, we also know that your the Prince and Iroh here is the famous Dragon of the West." She said moving some boxes aside.

"Wait you how long have you known?" Aang asked, pulling off his hat reveling his tattoos.

Ling looked him over and smiled. "Well you kids really aren't as clever as you think." She smirked Iroh smiled he had ready had a long talk with them about the whole thing. "Now come on get in." She said.

"But what about the villagers?" Aang asked worried.

"They will be fine young Avatar, I'm sure their just here to collect their mouthy payment, no one usually get hurts, but keeping you safe is more important then our silly inn." She laughed Aang's face fell and Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"What about Appa and Momo?" He asked.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure they won't bother going into the barn besides I'm sure he can get out." She said gently.

Ling helped them all into the cellar leaving only her and Katara outside. "Oh no my necklace I must have left it upstairs." Katara said touching her neck.

"There's no time Katara get in." Sokka scolded already inside next to Lilly.

"But they'll know we we're here if they find it." She stated.

Sokka was about to pull her in anyway when loud voices echoed trough the door Habiki ran in sweating hard, his eyes panicked. "I can't find Hachi!"  
"Hurry get in Habiki, Lee will find him." Ling said."No, I can't leave Hachi." He yelled angrily.  
"That solider said he would kill you if he saw you again, now get in." She ordered as she pushed the man into the cellar.  
"No I can't I won't leave him!" He yelled.  
"I'll go find him." Katara said.  
"Katara no!" Sokka said, about ready to jump out.  
"Sokka protect Aang, I'm sure its nothing just like Ling said, I'll be back." With that she ran out of the room.  
"Katara!" Sokka yelled, trying to go after her, but Aang held him back.  
"She'll be fine Sokka." He said, trying to calm down her hysterical older brother.  
"No I can't leave her." He yelled again, trying to get out.  
Habiki pushed in front of them all suddenly. "I'll go and find her and Hachi." He said, and he was about ready to run out when there was a loud crashing sound from the other room making them jump.  
Lee came running in his head was bleeding. "Lee!" Ling shouted, going over to her husband.  
"Ling get inside now." He ordered.  
"Lee what's wrong what happened?" Everyone was on edge now, Habiki and Sokka were about to jump out, while Zuko and Iroh waited in the back. Zuko had desperately wanted to grab Katara and pull her to safety, but she ran out before he could really say or do anything, so he waited patently, a rare thing for him to do.  
"I will go out and talk to them, I'm sure its just a misunderstanding." Aang said.  
"You don't know the earth soldiers around these parts, there ruthless they enjoy the war, they come steal anything they want if they find you or any of your friends here then the whole town will be held responsible." Ling said urgently.  
"I just heard from one of the villagers, that they're looking for a girl between the ages of 16 to 25." Lee chimed in.  
Ling gasped. "Why would they do that?"  
Lee just shook his head. "I guess their looking for someone, we have to hide." He said, laying his eyes on Lilly.  
"What about Hachi?" Habiki argued while Lee helped his wife into the cellar.  
"He'll be fine they only want the women, and I'm sure he's already hiding." Lee said.  
"We can't leave Katara." Sokka shouted.  
Lee gave him wide eyes. "You let her go out their by herself!" He shouted angrily, starting to crawl out of the cellar. It was then they heard the voices of two men through the other door.

"No time." Lee hissed, closing the doors moments before two soldiers entered.

* * *

**Thank you all so much, please R&R. :),**

** The song for this part is Evans Blue- _The Promise and The Threat_**.


	10. Cry Little Sister

**Tee hee :), ahh I'm soo happy, you guys are amazing, and if I could give you each a pony I would, ****thank you all for the reviews and for all who just dropped in to read, I know I'm a wicked tease but here you are chapter 10. **

* * *

"And that's when I said, I was drunk in the bar there the ones who kicked me out so I was drunk in public arrest them." Both men bust into laughter, while everyone in the cellar was staring through the cracks of the floor, carefully watching the soldiers come in. Still, they could only make them out a little, and Zuko had a bit more of a view towards the back and could make them out, the one, he was rather small, and looked easy to take down, and the other was only a little bigger. If they were caught they could fight, and he then thought of Katara and the little boy, and he hoped they wear ok and were hiding somewhere safe, he held is breath and watched the soldiers search the room.

"You know, I think this is lowest we have ever sunk." The smaller solider said to the bigger one, they were both going through creates that were stacked up alone the walls.

"Yeah I know man, but we can't disobey orders." The bigger one said, as the smaller one made his way closer to the hidden cellar in the floor.

"Yeah Its just such drag sometimes."

Everyone froze perfectly still as, the soldier stood right above them.

"Come on, it's not all that bad we get to do what we want." The bigger one said snickering as he knocked over a crate and kicked its contents, the smaller soldier gave him an equal smirk, making Zuko's fist clinch. 'And they say that the fire nation soldiers are bad' he thought angrily as the men went and pulled a create over the hatch and sat on it.

"Ah my feet are killing me." One grabbed his boot and held it up, Sokka could see his shiny armor through he cracks, their green head armor was covering up most of there faces, and he clinched his boomerang closer to his chest waiting.

"Come on, I don't see anyone in here, let just-" The Bigger one stood up all of a sudden and interrupted.

"I heard a noise go check it out, I'm going to search the back room."

The smaller one got up and sighed. "We should be getting paid more."

The bigger one chuckled, and as they both left the room Sokka and Habiki both jumped to get out when Lee stopped them.

"Stay quiet or they will hear you." He scolded.

"What about Hachi?" Habiki whispered harshly.

"And Katara?" Sokka said, also annoyed.

Lee just shook his head. "Just wait a few more minuets then we will find them, the Avatar must be kept hidden."

Aang looked down sad, he hated he always put everyone in danger, but Sokka and Habiki stopped arguing, and they all sat there waiting.

She ran all through the inn looking for the boy, she had forgotten all about the necklace and was now focused on finding Hachi, although she only had a bit of knowledge of the layout, she quickly made her way through the whole inn. She checked everywhere she could think of looking for the boy, and soon Katara found her way back into the dinning room, and when she peeped out the window and saw soldiers all in the streets, they were dragging people out of theirs homes.

"This place looks abandoned." A male voice said just a few feet from Katara, she backed herself into the other side of the wall, and saw two soldiers walking through the place.

"Yea who ever was here sure left in a hurry." The other one said.

"Smart." The smaller looking one said with a laugh.

Katara ducked behind the corner and into the kitchen when a soft cry came from a small pantry in the corner.

"Hachi?" She whispered; the crying got a little louder, and Katara opened up the cabinet to find Hachi hiding in it, crying. He was bunched up in the corner his face was swollen with tears bright red. "Hachi." She whispered again, as she grabbed the child holding him in her arms. "I know shhh," she said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Dad says you shouldn't be scared of them, but they're so scary." He continued crying into her dress.

"It's ok." She pulled the boy back and moved a piece of hair from his face. "Come on we need to-"

"Check in the kitchen!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Katara grabbed Hachi and looked for a place to hide, they couldn't get out trough the main door, and there was nowhere to hide that would fit them both.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you check it?" The other one yelled back and they bickered for a moment until one of them finally headed for the kitchen.

In that time Katara grabbed Hachi and placed him back into the pantry he was hiding in. "Listen to me." She whispered as he clutched on tightly to her dress. "You need to stay hidden ok." She placed her hand on his check trying to calm down his sobs. "Stay quiet and stay here, when they leave, go into the back room, everyone is waiting in the cellar, do you know where that is?" She asked, when he nodded she pushed him back and closed one of the doors. "Just wait ok." She prayed that he knew what she was talking about, and she then closed the other door and stood up.

"Now who do we have here?" Katara gasped when a solider came into the room.

She held head her head up high and fixed her dress. "Can I help you?" Katara asked trying to hide her fear.

The solider just laughed. "Well Miss…" She didn't answer but stepped back a little, and with a sigh he continued. "We're looking for someone, so let's just be good little girl and come with us." He said taking a step closer; she backed up more.

Katara placed her hands behind her, forgetting about her bending and tried to summon the water from the sink, but nothing worked, she then began to panic all she could do was run and hope that if she could move them away from Hachi and he could escape. She heard the voice of the other solider, and with the distraction made a break for it racing for the door, but the man caught her first, she grabbed a pan off the little wood burning stove and hit the solider with it, it clucked ageist his head armor forcing him back.

"You little bitch!" The man yelled, furious, and she ran for the door again when the other soldier grabbed her.

"Aw, come on sweetheart." He said lifting her up, he was much bigger then her and without her bending she was no mach.

"Let me go!" She yelled and kicked, but he put her over his shoulder grabbing her.

"Haha, man if you didn't have that helmet on you would be in bad shape." He mused while holding a fanatic girl, Katara kept kicking and shouting for him to put her down but his armor was to thick he didn't even seem to be effected by it.

"Put me down you bastard." She yelled again, but the man just chuckled as he brought her into the storage room.

Sokka's blood boiled as he saw the two soldiers grab Katara and toss her onto a create in the room. He made a leap before Zuko grabbed him.

"Wait a minuet until we know where the other guard is, then Aang you break the door and you me and Habiki strike." Zuko whispered, and they all nodded to his plan.

Sokka, looked at him and for once not seeing him as an enemy.

"We all need to stay quiet." Lee murmered.

"They might hurt her if we strike." Iroh informed them, although he was not afraid of the earth benders, he and Lee could easily take them out, but why cause conflict.

"They might hurt her always." Sokka hissed.

"Shh." Lee hissed back. "You're going to get us caught."

"Let me go you bastard!" Katara yelled at the solider.

Got quite a mouth on you, don't you, now tell me sweet cakes where are the other people here?"

She stopped struggling. "There is no one else here!" She yelled.

The solider just sighed, he walked up and took her chin in his hand making her look at him. "Do yourself a favor and don't lie sweet cakes."

Zuko grinned his teeth as he watched the solider.

"We go on 3, 2-" Sokka whispered only to see the other solider coming in holding Hachi. Habiki grabbed Sokka's arm and looked in horror as his son was dragged in by the solider.

"Well now, look at what we have here, little Hachi." The solider said as he put him down. Hachi shook violently as the man placed his hand on his head. "Tell me Hachi, where is your father?"

Habiki clinched his fist and began to move forward, but Lee grabbed a hold of him and held him back.

"Let him go!" Katara yelled, fighting again, and she pushed her way through the other solider, and placed herself in front of Hachi. "Do you find pleasure is tormenting a little boy?" She snapped angrily at the man.

His eyes narrowed. "We're the ones asking the questions here, now unless you want to join the others on the street…" He snapped.

Katara finches a little but held her ground. "What do you want?" Katara asked shivering a little as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"We're looking for a pregnant girl between the ages of 16 to 25 we don't know much but we know that she lives here in the village." The little one said, walking over to her.

"What does that have to do with the me?" She asked as Habiki held on tightly to her dress.

"Isn't it obvious?" The younger one said, only to get a whack upside his head by the older one.

"Don't be an idiot, the girl we're looking for is earth kingdom and at least 5 months pregnant, does she look like she's from the earth kingdom, or pregnant for that matter?" He scolded to the other one who pouted.

"No, but that still doesn't explain why she's here, what are you doing here water tribe a bit far from home aren't we?"

"I'm Habikis wife." Katara said all of a sudden.

Habiki flinched along with Sokka.

Hachi looked up at her completly confused and the solider laughed.

"Didn't see that coming who knew that Habiki had the balls to take someone else." The younger one laughed loudly.

The older one didn't even flinch. "Where are Ling and Lee?" He asked Katara.

"They're away, they decided to take a trip." She said nervously trying to sound convening.

"Ok then, where is our lovely Habiki and, don't tell me he's away also." He snapped

Katara took a deep breath and glanced at the cellar. "He's, he's-"

"Yes dear." He said impatiently.

"Out getting supplies, we just had a bunch of guest leave and were out of soap and towels." She said trying so hard not to crack.

"Huh, interesting, tell me…"

"Kya." She said her name in almost a whisper.

The solider smiled. "Kya, do you any friends? I mean here in the village?" He asked, placing his hands behind his back.

Katara shook her head. "No I haven't been here for very long and I spend most of my time in the inn." She said biting her lip.

"I for one want know, how Habiki snagged a doll like you?" The younger said.

Zuko glared hard at the man through the cracks.

"By not being an asshole like you." She snarled, unable to control her temper.

The younger one walked up to her angrily. "What did you just say?" Ge asked stepping a bit closer to Katara.

"Stop wasting time." The older one snapped. "Do you or do you not know a pregnant women between the ages of 16 to 25, and don't lie missy?" He said

Sokka turned to Lilly who was hiding in the back being incredibly quit, she looked at Sokka with huge eyes full of fear, and she then placed her hand on her stomach. Sokka reached out and grabbed her hand assuring her she was safe.

"No." Katara answered angrily, she could not believe that earth kingdom soldier's could be like this weren't they suppose to protect people.

"Fine, our job is done here."

"But-" The younger one argued.

"But nothing, the girl isn't here all your doing is picking a fight with Habiki's new wife." He snapped.

"Fine." He mumbled walking a bit to close to Katara, who tossed him a cold glare.

"What's her crime?" She asked before they left the room.

The small soldier turned and looked at her. "She's a fire nation whore, her lover is an ex captain named Genkei, he's a deserter and has been seen in these parts, the baby she's carrying is half firebender." He said.

"What does that have to do with her, I mean shouldn't you be out looking for him?" She asked.

The soldier just laughed. "Are you kidding the fire nation will find him soon enough, if he's lucky anyway, we're just looking to take care of the problem he caused."

"What problem?" She snapped.

The solider snickered. "What do you think doll?" Katara froze, they were going to kill her baby, just because it was half firenation.

"Have a good day ma'am and tell Habiki I say hey." With that they walked out leaving Katara feeling sick.

Sokka practically broke down the cellar door trying to get out; he raced to Katara, while Habiki grabbed Hachi He picked up his son held him in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at Hachi who nodded, he then looked at Katara who nodded too.

"I'm ok." She said placing her hand on Hachi head

He smiled and hugged her, he wrapped his arms around Katara's waist she smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you for not letting that man hurt me." Hachi said.

Habiki let out a rare smile and took his son back.

Sokka grabbed a hold on Katara again and hugged her, Aang came joined in while Lee and Ling hugged their grandson.

"Are you sure your ok." He asked.

Katara just smiled. "I'm fine I'm just glad that everyone is ok. She looked at Lilly who had just come out of the cellar.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen I was just… my baby-"

Katara then placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok we're all fine, are you alright… um."

"Lilly" she said holding out her hand.

Katara took it and shook it. "Hi Lilly I'm Katara and I take it your the one there looking for."

Lilly blushed and panicked rose in her eyes. "Don't worry Lilly your safe here with us." Sokka said.

"Yeah and as the Avatar I will personal make sure that no one hurts you or your child." Aang said proudly.

She smiled at Aang. "You mean it? I mean I thought you were trying to take down the firenation?" She asked.

Sokka chuckled. "He's trying to make peace and trust me killing an innocent baby and its mother is not peace no matter where your from."

Zuko raised his eye brow he was sitting back with his uncle watching the whole thing, he had to admit it was touching and he was glad that the little boy and Katara were alright.

"Come on we need to get Lilly safe and I know just the tea to help." Lee said.

Iroh grinned wide. "You read my mind." He smirked, and Zuko slapped his hand to his head.

"Crazy old men." He mumbled.

Sokka was tossing and turning in bed, he couldn't get to sleep, and he turned over and yanked at his hair and growled, he had never remembered a time when he was so confused on what to do, he couldn't protect his sister or Yue; now Katara was defenseless and Yue was dead. He missed her so much, and he sat up angrily and tossed a pillow across the room. Aang still hadn't come back so it left him along in the small space, he angrily ran his hand through his hair again trying not to cry.

"You know if you keep doing that your going to lose all your hair before you turn twenty." A small voice rang through the room.

"Yue?" He was hearing things, yes it has to be, he glanced around until he saw a small figure standing by the wall, she was wearing a long white dress with fur, her hair still white and eyes blue it was like she had never left.

Sokka could have sworn that his heart stopped.

"Hi Sokka." She said in a calm voice, and before she could move Sokka leaped out of bed and into her arms, he burried his face in her neck he held her tenderly for a few moments scared to move until he pulled back and looked at her elegant face, deciding it really was her.

"How, why, how?" He asked remembering when he saw the life leave her body and go into the moon sprit, and from that moment on he vowed to avenge her be stopping the firenation and winning the war no matter what cost.

She gave him a small smile, and placed her hand on his check. "Oh Sokka, I have missed you so much." She said fighting back tears.

He kissed her passionately, and she felt warm, like she had never left him. "I missed you more, I pray to you every night." He said fighting back his own tears.

She smiled and places her head on his chest. "I know, I watch over you every chance I get." She said quietly.

"Does this mean that you can stay, that you can be-"

"No." She said in almost a whisper.

He pulled back to face her, her eyes filling with tears. "But your'e here why can't you just stay," he was almost begging.

She shook her head. "Sokka I am the moon sprit, even me being down here now is very scandalous but I had to warn you and talk to you."

His eyes widen as he led her over to the bed and sat her down. "Whats wrong, what do you have to warn me about, this is about Katara isn't it, why does Zuko have her waterbending did you do this, and why does-"

"Shh." She said, placing her fingers on his lips. "Sokka, I swear to you that I had nothing to do with this and I have no idea why she would-"

"She." Sokka interrupted. "Yue, who did this and why, why would they switch there bending, do you know how much danger Katara because of it what if the firenation finds out, they would take her away."

Yue nodded her head in agreement. "I know, and I promise I'm doing everything in my power to get them back in order." She said placing her hand on Sokka's face.

"Yue, what's going on does this have to do with Aang? Are the spirits mad cause we're trying-"

She stopped him and patted his hand. "I know I know, I can't tell you about what's going on up there Sokka, that's not why I'm here." Sokka looked at her for a moment she as so beautiful he couldn't believe she was here with him. "Sokka, I need you to let Katara and Prince Zuko, go see Aunt Wu, only she can help them get there bending back."

Sokka shook his head. "Why can't you just tell me?"

She shook her head and stood up. "I can't Sokka, you can't know what goes on and honestly I don't know much more then you, I have no idea why there bending got switched nor do I know who to change it back, all I know it that you must let go of your anger and let Katara go with Prince Zuko and you must let go of me."

Sokka looked away. "I can't." He said quietly.

She grabbed his hands with her small pale ones. "Look what all this anger and resentment is doing to you, you must let me go Sokka, and you must let Katara go." She placed her hand on his face. "I have been selfish Sokka, I keep you bound to me."

He shook his head again. "How can I trust Zuko? His the prince of the firenation, prince for crying out loud, Yue I can't leave them alone." He avoided the discussion on letting her go he couldn't he wouldn't.

"Yes you can, and you must, I promise to look after her every moment, she'll be fine she is stronger then you think."

Sokka nodded "I know I just can't let anything happen to her she's my baby sister, and i've been so mean to her lately."

She sighed and went to kiss him on the check. "It's alright, she knows you mean well." She placed her hands on his face and kissed him. He kissed her back and cupped the back of her head with his hand, not ever wanting to let go, and when she finally pulled away she gave him a small smile. "I must go now, I've been here for to long."

He grabbed her shoulders, gently rubbing her arms. "Please stay, just for tonight." He asked she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sokka, but I can't." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away from him. "Goodbye, Sokka and please think about what I said, I love you." She blew him a kiss, and the room went dark, and in this darkness he had made up his mind... He would let his little sister go with his worst enemy.

* * *

**Hehe, I hope you enjoyed, and my cat thinks you should review, but what dose she know shes not a people like you and me or just you...  
**

**Song for this part is Cry Little Sister- well lots of bands cover this song like Aiden, Blutengel, but I'm going to recommend my personal favorite- Seasons After. **


	11. Interlude Part 1

**Hey Guys sorry for the slow updates, my new computer gave out on me and deleted my account so I lost everything, hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks but I have a lot to do before then, on another note I want to highly recommend my best friend's page _fitall200_ she has been on this sight for a long time and gives me tons of interspersion.  
**

** Please enjoy. :).**

* * *

"Humans are such strange creatures, they constantly mingle in the world of sin and sorrow; they have no concept of how much time they really have, just withering away in their little homes, with their little lives, never expecting, but just living." She glanced at her nails for a moment and then turned her attention back at the fog screen sitting on the table in front of her.

_"Are you high on mushrooms peasant?"_

She smirked this was most entertaining part; the young prince was much to wound up, and the yelling was almost continuous when he was in the conversation, but that's what made it all the more entertaining.

_"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" The voice softened suddenly, "but I trust Yue, and I trust her to give me a sign."_

The young boy… Sokka the one that Yue loved, shouted to the prince, this was getting heated, and she sighed and wished that they would pull their heads out of there asses and start accepting what she had done for them.

She watched them for a few more minutes before yawning, this was going on much to long, and she waved her hand across the screen moving the fog until to formed another image.

_"Now young Avatar, watch as I move this piece intercepting Lee's lotace tile."_ The spirit rolled her eyes, although the general Iroh was very amusing and is strategy in Pio Sh was very impressive, she had more interesting things to gaze at.

She once again moved her hand, making a young woman with black hair appear. She looked almost sad, and as she looked apron the sunset she pulled a gold locket out of her pocket and squeezed it in her hand. The fire princess frowned for a moment and then shut her eyes shut and retuned to her tent without a word. She would live a difficult life; if only there was more time.

She waved her hands once more, landing on the young water tribe maiden who was combing her long hair; she also had a sorrowful face as she gently set her brush down and place her hand on her bare neck.

Katara sighed as she heard her name being called. The spirit watched her go down stairs where her brother, Iroh, Zuko and Lee had all settled down stairs.

The sprit couldn't help but roll her eyes, this was going to suck, because for the next two hours all they would do would be talking, cry and then all make up in the end, it was sickening and she wasn't sure how long she could watch. She pushed herself back onto her chair more and crossed her arms, stupid humans.

_"Alright, so its settled, you'll head up to aunt Wu's, and we will head to the town just down the road to look for an earth bending teacher, but let me warn you fire bender if anything goes wrong I will make it my personal mission to find you and make you pay "_ The warrior pointed to the prince.

The spitit's ears perked up. "Finally." She said, setting her tea down, she had been waiting for this.

_"Fine, we'll head out in the morning."_ Zuko snapped.

Katara who had been silent the whole time walked out of the room without a glance at anybody, she was clearly upset.

"Sakura!" She yelled, and a young woman with long black hair that reached the floor and a red printed dragon dress came in.

"Yes my lady." She said in a quiet voice.

The spirit smiled and tapped her nails on the table, never taking her eyes off the image. "Bring me another cup a tea please, this is getting interesting." She said.

Sakura flinched at the mischief in her voice. "Ma'am might I ask… is something going on?"

The spirit looked up at the young girl and smiled. "Oh we're just getting started."

** End Of Part 1**


	12. Part 2: Cold Embers

**As some of you saw I posted this chapter up twice now, After a one bad review and an even worse day I took Cold Embers down. After some good old venting to my sister and some Enya I bucked up and went in and fixed some things, I'm hoping this will be better, if its not; Let Me Know! lol, Yesterday I received two wonderful reviews another one today, I wanted to give out a special thanks to Slytherin Princess and Sarcasm22, you guys really gave me the boost I needed. This One For You Guys :).**

**One more thing I'm sorry for the spacing I'm having problems with it working on fanfic, if you guys really hate it let me know and I'll try to fix it some more. Anyways. **

**Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

Four days had passed since Katara and Zuko had parted ways with Ling and Lee,

Three since they had left the rest of the group. After a few awkward hugs and some uncalled advice from Lee they set out. Lilly had decided to stay with Ling and Lee for the time being, she talked of going out to find her departed fire-nation husband sometime very soon. This worried Sokka, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

It was about mid day and the ride was very quiet to the small village, and even Sokka managed to keep his thoughts to himself for the trip. He kept his seat next to Katara who had been very quiet since she discovered that her mother necklace had been taken by the Earth-kingdom soldiers. She didn't cry like the first time when the piece of jewelry had gone missing, but Sokka often saw her hand go up to her bare neck.

"So what do you plan to do once we separate?" Aang asked Zuko, while sitting on a large rock shaping his knife.

Zuko had been more grumpy then usually since the EarthKingdom soldiers attack. The behavior baffled Aang he wondered if it had to do with the war, or his lack of Firebending. However, Aang was no longer sure if Katara leaving was a good idea. He believed there was good in him, he really did, but even Aang knew that it wasn't enough for him to change his mind overnight, he looked at Zuko who was staring into space.

Zuko was not much a dreamer but dreams wear all he seemed to have left in this world. Without his bending Zuko could never claim his throne.  
He was imaging a life where he could capture the Avatar this moment, take him to his father, who would welcome his back with open arms and honor. Finally get the respect and power that was his.  
This was a sweet vision, the one that he desperately wanted more then anything, but he knew without his bending he would never see it.

His eyes wondered to Katara who was also staring into space, she had been rather sad for the last two days, and he didn't know what it was, he watched her place her hand onto her bare neck, where the empty spot of the blue stone usually rested, he supposed the earth soldiers had taken off the night stand next to the bed, with a sigh he turned away from her and spoke to Aang who was looking at him still waiting for his reply.

"We'll head back north, and travel along woods until we reach that old witch, it should take us about two weeks to get there and back, so in the mean time you guys hang tight and do not draw attention to yourselves I will not have you two putting my uncle in danger." He snapped.  
Aang nodded and looked at Katara, she turned a bit and gave him a small smile. Aang returned the smile and he turned back to Zuko. "Just do one thing for me, take it easy on Katara she's been through a lot lately and-"

"You think I haven't." Zuko snapped, and Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "No, no that's not what I meant its just... Katara lost her mother's necklace, and she's been having a bad week." He said.

Zuko's eyes shifted to the young women who was still staring aimlessly with her hand near her neck.

"If there is one thing about me avatar that you need to know, it is that I'm the last person on earth you should ask to show another human kindness," he got up and left.

Aang stood there and watched the young man walk away, he couldn't feel angry at him, only pity.

Iroh stood by watching his nephew carefully, he saw Zuko as many things strong, brave, devoted, and more of a man then he could ever wish to be. However, Zuko still lacked one thing when when it came to his future, any and all social skills. No matter what, who, or where he was, he always seemed to fail when it came to basic conversion, he had always been that way, and over the years Iroh noticed that it wan't because he didn't try or care.

Zuko was too outspoken for his own good, Azula never had that problem although, she was so scary she could threaten anyone into believing whatever she wanted. Zuko on the other hand seemed to fail tragically at conversion, not being as scary as Ozai and Azula, and certainly not as charming as his dear uncle. He also spoke the truth but he didn't realize the truth would burn him.

He sighed and turned his attention to the young water tribe boy who was wondering around with a map in his hands, the little lemur was carelessly jumping around him. Iroh chuckled knowing Sokka would be a great leader, Sokka would one day ruled over the whole water tribe.

Sokka was the kinda friend Zuko needed, and though they fought continuously Iroh knew there was some sort of respect there, even if they didn't see it yet. He looked away and he prayed that Zuko saw the light soon, he had a good heart, but Iroh feared his heart was still longing for something he knew he could never have.

Iroh knew Zuko would never let harm come to a certain young Water-Tribe woman, he claimed to dislike. He let out a wicked smile, as his gaze moved to Katara, she reminded him of Zuko and he felt it would be good for both of them to have some time alone.

Looking into the fading sunset he took a deep breath, he didn't know why the spirits switched their bending, but he had a good theory. He ginned wider when he saw his nephew go over to her and flare his arms up in anger, her face turn red in anger as she fired back. Iroh chuckled at Zuko's face, he always made that face when he talked to her, it was confusion, anger, and staggering curiosity. She wasn't a women Zuko understood.

The girls from the Fire -Nation were all nobles, who married into money. The women of the Earth-Kingdom were more on the fun side, liking a good time and a good looking boy. These were the kinda women Zuko was used to seeing, ones that would roll over at any kind word, or heavy wallet, but not Katara, not in the slightest.

Iroh saw as he watched her every chance he had, it sometimes seemed he was torn between either wanted to hit her senselessly or, kiss her passionately. His gaze always fell back to the Water-Tribe maiden, he wondered if Zuko would ever admit his feelings, nevertheless Iroh knew the ending would be unhappy for both as long as Zuko chased the Avatar, and there would be no future for them, only bitter disappointment. Deep down they both knew this.

Zuko has never taken a real interest in girls, not that he didn't like girls, he just saw them as props, a pretty face, a remedy for sexual pleasure, and producing an heir. Even with his girlfriend Mai, he had no real interest in her, sure they would attend balls and take walks together, but they never connected, never blushing around each other, teased one another, or had those awkward moments that Iroh could recall so clearly when he meet his wife.

After Zuko was banished he and Mai wrote on and off for about a year, when the letters stopped, Zuko didn't seem a bit upset. He sighed and wondered why Zuko and Mai dated at all, but then again , status was everything to their kingdom, it looked good for both their families.

Pressing the cup to his the lips letting, out a sour look, the drink was cold, and tasted bitter, like some kind of herb that s shopkeeper just pulled out of the ground and dumped it into a pitcher without care or thought.

"Pity, oh well, tea is tea, even awful tea." as he always said, he then sighed and looked over back at Zuko" pity" he said to Appa, who was eating some hay behind him. "I guess i'll have to wait another day to fix the worlds problems." Appa groaned.

"It's final then, we'll leave tonight". Zuko's voice snapped through the air.

Fighting for the last ten minutes, Katara thought traveling by night was safer, but Zuko was dead set on leaving in the morning. Zuko finally snapped and said they were leaving in the morning, however, Katara's eyes narrowed and he quickly found that she was dead set of leaving at night, finally Zuko gave up, even though he clearly wasn't happy about

Katara said goodbye to her brother and the Avatar and, Zuko noticed the knife the her brother slipped into her bag. Making Zuko's eyes roll.

"Lets go!" Zuko yelled , he climbed on the Ostrich Horse, they only afford the one animal, but Zuko figured this way there was no chance of separation.

Iroh smiled at his nephew who was sitting tall on the creature, his hair was getting longer everyday, people always said that Zuko was spitting image of Ozai, Iroh always thought he looked more like his mother, he held her same sad eyes and sweet smile, although the smile was rare.

"Uncle." Zuko whispered to Iroh, and he looked up at him with a curious smile. "If anything happens, if Azula comes-"  
"Calm down, my nephew." He said with a chuckle.

"I will be perfectly safe, besides I can defend myself or, did you forget who trained you?" He asked raising his eyebrow.  
Zuko scoffed and ran his hand trough his hair.

"It's not that I worry about, don't let them sacrifice you to protect the Avatar."

Iroh couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sacrifice? My dear Zuko, have you been getting into the rice wine again?"" Zuko stiffened

"Everything will work out or the best, you'll see." Iroh said giving him a gentle smile.

"Sacrifice me, Hahahaha." Iroh laughed as he walked over to the others. Zuko glared as he watched his uncle walk away

"Remember what I said Katara." Sokka said giving his sister another tight hug.

"I know, I know aim for the eyes and neck I know." She said.

"And then run, Katara run." He shook her shoulders, his eyes wide.

"Stop it Sokka I'm going to be fine." She said playfully pushing her brother off.

" I know it's just..." He looked at Zuko who was sitting very impatiently on the Ostrich Horse.

"I can take care of myself Sokka, water or not." She said, Sokka sighed.

"I know I just worry about you." He said. She shook her head and turned over to Aang who was balancing Momo on hisshoulder. He smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Be carful Katara, and try to be nice to Zuko, I know his hearts in the right place." He said, and Katara nodded but he did not let go. She felt somewhat strange around Aang now, his hugs seemed to last a little longer then usually. She felt something for Aang she really did but, it was wrong something lingered there it made her nervous, her mind shot to the night with Zuko when they shared a bed, it still gravely disturbed her, everything was wrong and everything felt weird.

"Any day now Water-Bender!" Zuko shouted from the Ostrich Horse, he rolled his eyes at the sight of the Air-Bender and Katara, when she pulled away, he noticed how she quickly removed herself.  
Finally Katara turned to Iroh who gave her a respectful bow. "Until we meet again Lady Katara."  
She blushed and made her way over to Zuko, he looked intimidating on top of the beast, the setting sun only altered his looks and she all of a sudden, she did not want to go. She wanted to run away.

"Come on Katara, it was your stupid idea to leave at sunset, now let's go." He snapped angrily. Her eyes narrowed and her fear quickly turned to anger, she walked over the Ostrich Horse with deliberate steps.

"How am I-"

She was cut off when his placed his hand in front of her, his expression was still hard when she carefully placed her hand in his. He scooted back a bit and she placed her foot onto the holster and he lifted her into the saddle, her face turned bright red while she got herself adjusted in the seat.

A quiet, 'thank goodness' went throughout his mind when she finally stopped. He kept a good distance between them at first, then she felt him press her legs with hers and Katara's blush turned her blood red.

"Let's go." He snapped, kicking the beast into a gallup.

They rode fast in complete silence for the first few hours, the air was thick with the smell of rain and, the clouds shifted over the moon blacking their path. Zuko pushed the animal into a faster pace, he felt very much awake right now, the wind pushed through his hair. The moon was giving him energy, it felt raw, breathtaking, and never could he recall feeling so in touch with water, it made him want to burst into a sea of liquid.

Katara felt herself be thrown back again as Zuko picked up speed and she gripped the front of the saddle to keep herself from being tossed back into Zuko's chest.

"Zuko, your going to kill the poor animal, slow down." She nagged.

"He's fine," he said dryly, and he kicked the horse again to gain more speed.

"Zuko." She snapped.

He ignored her and she whipped her head back and gave him a cold glare.

"You-"

Anything she was going to say was stopped when the Ostrich Horse foot made contact with a rock on the ground he stumbled forward throwing its riders out of balance.

Katara gasped and the animal stumbled forward and let out a loud roar.  
her heart leaped in her chest and as she slammed into Zuko's chest she let out a small scream, and shut her eyes, preparing for the impact, but it never came, and instead she felt something wrap around her waist. Zuko tightly gripped her in his arms and pulled her further into his chest, she moved her head to the side and buried it into neck while gripping his shirt at an attempt to not to fall off.

Zuko gripped the rein, wrapping his hand around the leather, and jerked the beast back up before he it could stumble to the ground. The Ostrich Horse landed back on his feet. Making a loud cry, it started bucking and trying to get away. "Take it easy boy." Zuko soothed, while the animal slowly calmed down.

The feeling of falling stopped and Katara felt Zuko's breath on the side of her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Zuko, her heart continued to beat fast, and she thought he looked flushed.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." She breathed, and then took a deep breath and locked her eyes on his. He knew what she was thinking by the daggers in her eyes, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being right, she opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off.

"We should camp here tonight." He said before a sound could escape.  
She narrowed her eyes and jumped off the beast. She quickly disappeared into the woods, the Ostrich Horse let out a squeal and Zuko sighed This was going to be a fun night.

Katara laid in her sleeping bag looking at the stars, the sun was going to come up soon, and she knew she needed to get some sleep.

She finally turned to her side to look at Zuko sleeping about ten feet from her, she didn't know if she should be worried or happy that he was keeping such a far distance, just a few nights ago he, held her close stroked her hair and slept in the same bed, hell he almost kissed her.

She sighed and looked back up at the sky, this was to damn confusing. They had not said a word when they made camp, and it worried her.

Katara wasn't usually so speechless, but he seemed to steal her words, she moved her hand up to her neck and let out a silent cry, she missed her necklace, it hurt her to even think of someone else wearing it, it was hers, it was her mothers, the only thing she had left of her, and now it was probably in an Earth-Kingdom pawn shop, she shook her head and closed her eyes to forget that image and Zuko.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**Part 2**

Zuko was in a state of half sleep half passed out, and he was getting annoyed. Why couldn't he sleep like he did a few nights ago, he sighed and took a breath.

He opened his eyes and looked over to the sleeping Water-Bender, she was laying on her side with her back to him, he could only make out the outline of her moving body in the darkness.

Zuko rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky, although there was nothing to see because of the clouds covering the stars and moon, it would be dawn soon, and again they would on the road.  
He hated this awkwardness between them,he was sure that he wouldn't survive a day with her. Letting out a puff, he sighed, she would never pass as a proper Firenation lady.

Zuko looked back over at her, she was a quiet sleeper she didn't squirm around or breath very loudly.

He didn't understand why he held such in infatuation with her, she was dirty, poor, cocky, stubborn, Watertribe peasant. Her breathing hitched and she tolled over, giving Zuko a glimpse of her distressed face. He blinked back his wandering thoughts, Watertribe girls were not suppose to be that pretty.

He didn't like the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him, it was a bad feeling,… oh crap, he wanted her. There was no doubt , she was beautiful, attractive, but so very annoying.

Zuko blinked "whats wrong with me" he said quietly.

A sharp sound was pounding on his ears, and he shot over to Katara who was sleeping peacefully. A few moments past and he thought maybe he had imaged the noise, when the sound happened again, Zuko to shoot up. He looked around the darkness for the origin of the sound. The next time he heard the noise, it was closer and Zuko turned quickly, still not seeing anything.

"Who's there!" He yelled gripping one of his swords in his hands, his gaze shifted over to Katara who was still soundly sleeping, and his eyes widened when he saw the dark man standing over Katara. "Hey get away from her" He shouted loudly, Katara remained unmoved and the men didn't seem to notice Zuko.

"Wake up, Katara!" He yelled moving towards them. He couldn't see a face, only a tall figure. "I said get back, Katara, get up"he shouted. Nothing.

He was wearing a black hood that covered his face, slowly bent over Kartara, Zuko flinched.

"Get away from her!" He yelled swinging his sword in front of him as he moved close enough to act.

The man then put a finger up to his lips ordering him to be quit, and while Zuko took another step forward, slowly trying not to act to hastily and cause harm to , Katara who was still unmoved.

"What have you done to her?"" He shouted, but the man ignored him and carefully reached into his cloak.

Zuko prepared for an attack, but instead the man pulled out an old hourglass. He stared in confusion, as the strange man looked at the item and then tipped it over making the sand poor into the other side.

"what are you?." he said softly then stopped. The man finally lifted his head, and Zuko's eyes widened in horror as two bright yellow eyes burned into his.

"Zuko!" He opened his eyes, and quickly sat up, or a moment he was blinded by the light. "Zuko, wake up", His eyes adjusted he looked around for the man only to see Katara sitting on a near by rock braiding her hair.

'It was just a dream.' He realized when he saw no hour glass only the cold light of morning. He ran his fingers trough his hair and took a deep breath.

"Zuko?" She said again, and he glanced at her worried expression.

"Are you aright? You were thrashing around like a Polar Bear- Dog." She said with a frown. He sighed and then untangled himself from his blankets and stood up.

"I'm fine." He finally said.

She looked at his distressed face. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but, she knew it would make him angry, so she fell silent and went back to her hair.

He glanced around and saw the camp was already cleaned up, and pot of something cooking was over the fire place. "How did you light the fire?" He asked. He quickly turned around with an angry look on his face. He forgot the man from the dream, and hoped nobody had seen her Firebend in the open.

"I didn't use your stupid Firebending." She snapped, as if reading his mind, she then reached into her pants pocket and held up the piece of flint.  
Zuko turned away.

"We need to be more careful, we don't want thieves and unwanted visitors like my sister finding us." He said as he started rolling up his sleeping bag.

She rolled her eyes and tossed her braid behind her back.

"Sure I'll get right on that." She mumbled, standing up and brushing the winkles out of her light green tunic.

Ling had given her some of Sonya's clothing for the road, she still felt strange wearing the dead girl's clothes, but then again, she really didn't have a lot of options.

She had gotten up at dawn and had been bored out of her mind, she had originally thought they shouldn't leave until dark but the Idea of being stuck here with Zuko seemed hardly worth any safety the night would provide.

"if you're hungry there is soup in the pot." She said,

he nodded and went over to the soup and took out a bowl. Katara rolled her eyes at him 'thank you Katara for making me breakfast, and cleaning up camp and thank you for putting up with my annoying bending that wakes me up to damn early' she thought sarcastically.

"I think it would be a good idea to leave sooner then tonight." Katara said, and Zuko didn't look up but nodded instead, she rolled her eyes.

Zuko took a bite of a soup and made a sour face.

"What is this?" He asked bitterly. Katara shot him a dry unimpressed look.

"It's vegetable soup, but since only turnips grow around here, we are having turnip, cabbage, and some spices soup." She snapped, she had spend all morning looking for food but found nothing.

"Is there even any meat in this?" He asked observing it closely.

"No, I never cook meat in the soup, I cook to to the side and we add his own." She said.

"Why didn't you just cook it in there, it's easier." He added simply.

"Aang's a vegetarian, I can't cook the meat with it cause it mixes in too much." She said.

He looked blankly at her. "Are you insane?, The Avatar isn't even here." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"You're telling me that you didn't put meat in this just because some little monk, who is not even here, won't eat it?" He snapped bitterly.

She turned around and shot daggers with her eyes.

"Then next time you can get up and fix something." With that she turned away from him, even though the truth was that she was going to add meat but had forgotten, of course he didn't need to know that.

He looked at her with a blidsighted look."that girls is nuts" he mumbled eating his soup.

They barley spoke for the next two days.

Katara thought she was going to explode with the tension. Her Firebending was getting more intense and she was having a hard time handling it, during the nights she would get too hot she would find herself sweating and panting in the dark. Sometimes it was so bad that she was half tempted to strip down and sleep naked in the cool night air.

Day time wasn't much better, riding with Zuko was becoming annoying, he wouldn't even look at her half the time, and she wasn't one- hundred percent sure what they were mad this time, but she was sure that it was mostly his fault.

She shifted on the Ostrich Horse and looked up, the sky was darker then yesterday black clouds covered the sun and thunder roared in her ears with flashes of lightning that lit the sky. She had been feeling sick since last night, and the ride wasn't making her any better, she was lightheaded and drained, she felt the urge to put her head on Zuko's shoulder. However, her stubborn self would not let her.

After stopping they set up the tent, and settled inside. Zuko pulled out the oil lamp and set it in the middle of the space. He thought of the strange dream, what did it mean?., his uncle had once said that dreams show us things, that we don't want to face. He then rolled his eyes, he didn't believe in that sort of thing, it was just a dream.

Next he pulled out some of the jerky from this morning, and he ripped it in two and took a bite. Katara had left the tent after they had set up, he could hear the gaging sounds from outside.

He knew he needed to get a grip on the situation, he just wasn't sure how, he had never really had any friends, or really known any women. When it came to Katara he couldn't see her has a friend, she was full book with no cover, and Zuko didn't know if wanted to read it.

He sighed and took another bite, he saw the flaps open and Katara crawled inside, she didn't speak but went straight over to her mat and laid down, oh good, she was avoiding him again.

When she buried her face in the pillow he turned away to give her the allusion of privacy.  
Katara moaned, and pushed herself as hard as she could into the pillow, her head was pounding, and she coughed hard, tearing her dry throat. After puking her guts outside, the very last thing she wanted was to deal with Zuko.

She felt a cold touch on her shoulder making her jump, Katara turned around to see Zuko sitting on his knees. He said nothing but held the canteen to her mouth, she hesitated but then took the canteen and drank heavily.

"You look like crap." He said without emotion, she coughed up some of the water and then fell back into the pillow.  
She turned her head just enough to see Zuko's face.

"Bite me." She muttered.

"You look sick, what's wrong?" He spat back. At her silence he sighed and looked at her face again, she was clinging to the pillow for dear life and wouldn't look at him.

"You look very pale, are you running a fever?" He asked, and she once again ignored the question.

"Get away." She finally muttered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, are you running a fever or not?" He asked. She shot him another glare and turned her face away.

"What did you eat this morning?" He pressured her, shifting his position.

She stayed silent for a moment.

"I didn't eat anything, just some jerky." She said quietly. He reached out and touched her head with the back of his hand only to have it smacked.

"I'm fine, just go away." She spat, moving further away from him.  
"You know what, fine." He said getting up, he moved over to far end of the tent and rubbed his temples with frustration, he was ignoring her while he sat in a still poison to think.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind he wondered if his Uncle was having this much trouble with the Avatar and Watertribe boy as he was.

"Now this my friends is what we call a hot-tub." Iroh mused, as he stuck his hand into the water and it bubbled to perfection.  
"You know, I thought this was going to be a bad I idea but, I have to admit, for a Firebender you're a pretty cool guy Iroh." Sokka said as he flipped his head onto the back of the hot spring.

"Yeah this is great.." Aang said, splashing in the water swirling the water above his head, he had been working on some new tricks to show Katara. When she got back.

Iroh let out a chuckle.

"You're welcome young Avatar, it's nice to have some company, Zuko never wants to indulge in the simple pleasure of life, he says hot tubing together is strange."

"Three men sitting in a tub, I don't see anything strange about that." Sokka said, and Momo jumped up onto Sokka's head and chirped.

"Look even Momo likes it." Aang laughed,as he bended the water into the air."

"I wonder what Zuko and Katara are doing." Aang mused, Sokka sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kinda of boring, that's why its in two part, the next chapter is much better and it will be up in a few days. **

**Thanks Again guys, I always love to read your reviews, if you have any questions feel free to ask. **

**Note: there will be a time skip In Cold Ember.  
**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**MadGirl. **


	13. My Dagger Vs Your Sword

**Hello again everyone, I know I haven't updated like I promised but I'm still working on the story and I will try to update whenever I can. I have a million and one things happening right now ****and its hard to find the time to write, I have also been working on other stories I will probably be publishing soon.**

**Thank you all who reviewed and stuck ****with it.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Zuko woke up to the sound of lighting hitting his ears, he was a light sleeper, and even more so being on the road. After another forty-five minuets he sat up, unable to fall back asleep.

He blinked at the morning sky it wasn't quite dawn yet bug the rain had let up a bit.

He could feel the tiny drops hit the tent and it make his skin tingle, it remind him of when he lived in the firenation, and the sun would blaze down and he would feel the engery sink into him.

All he wanted to do at that moment was to go outside and soak up as much rain as he could. (he was pathetic).

After lighting the small kerosine lamp he sighed.

"I guess this is how water benders feel." huffing he ran his fingers trough his hair, and turned to look at Katara _'speaking of waterbenders'._

She was still sleeping in the far end of the tent, and with the light the lamp added he could see her shaking. He raised his head and watched her when she suddenly thew the blankets off her body, and he noticed that sweat was covering her whole body.

"Damn it." He cursed, as he moved over to her and moved the hair that was hanging in her face.

The damp locks fell between his hand,as he felt her forehead and sighed Outside the tent the wind whistled and shook the tent while he grabbed the canteen and a clean cloth to try and cool her down.

She began to squirm a little but didn't resist the coldness hitting her face, she cracked eyes open a bit and looked around.

"Zuko." She whimpered, and he felt a tug at his heart, he knew how bad firebenders fever could be.

"Shhhh." He whispered softly, as she looked at him with her huge eyes.

"I'm sorry Zuko." She whispered, and moved her head closer to him and closed her eyes.

His heart was pounding in his ears, and he let out another sigh. Why was it that all the moments he actually enjoyed being in her company with her she was passed out.

She mumbled something and snuggled closer to Zuko setting her head on his chest.

"Damn it." He mumbled again before he drifted off to sleep as well.

Kartara awoke in the morning feeling very wet. She cracked her eyes open a bit when she felt something blocking her vision, and when she moved the damp rag that was covering her eyes she could recall a bit from last night, and she looked around for Zuko.

The tent was empty, but she could feel the sun through the clouds and without looking she guessed it about midday.

"Damn it." She mumbled, getting up slowly. She stumbled, still feeling a bit woozy.

She grabbed her stomach, fighting the urge to vomit.

"Ah." She moaned trying to stand up.

"What are you doing?" An annoyed voice hit her ears, and she turned around to see Zuko standing at the tent flap holding a stack of firewood in his arms.

She stared at him blankly, a little amazed he would actually go out and gather fire wood.

"Well, what are you doing up?" He snapped again, when she didn't speak, he took in her pale face and how she was protectively holding herself, and he tossed the firewood aside and stepped into the tent.

"You should still be asleep, we don't have to leave until nightfall." He said.

Her eyes narrowed at the young prince.

"You did this, I don't know how, but you did this." She snapped , and as she shifted in confusion he studied her for a moment before letting out a long breath. He pressed a hand to his temple in frustration.

"how?."

Her mouth droped open. "What do you mean how?. I don't know, but I'm sure you do " She said angrily, he simply studied her wondering if the fever had come back, or if she would share the alcohol she had (clearly) been drinking.

"contrary to what you may think my life goal is not to irritate you it just so happens to be one of the perks of this journey" He said clamly trying to keep in rage in check. Her mouth dropped open.

Zuko simply sighed in anger.

"I'm done: I'm not arguing with you anymore Katara, I'm done explaining myself and I'm done trying to be civil on this trip" He said softly she expeesion almost looked hurt but said nothing at all.

"now if you'll stop acting like a crazed loon I would like to get to Aunt Wu's without an ulcer" and with that he turned back to forest leaving Katara to sit with her thoughts.

"loon?"

"Princess Alzula, we managed to pick up a trail, but we're not sure if it's the Princes or not"

Alzula didn't look up from the table she was correctly sitting at, her face was buried in a piece of paper, and she set it down slowly before glancing up, causing the young soldier to flinch.

For a second he could have sworn her eyes were glistening, but it was gone just as quickly as she stood up.

"Excellent, I plan on defeating my brother and capturing the Avatar by the end of the week." She said confidently, taking a step forward, her armor made her look much larger then her small form and she made her way over to the soldier.

"Get me Ty Lee and Mai, we'll leave at first light."

She walked out of the tent leaving the solider behind, but before he turned to follow his eyes caught map she had been looking at, and his eyes widen in confusion but then shook his head.

He was clearly seeing things, he thought has he made his way to Ty Lee's tent, after all, there was no way Princess Azula kept a photograph of a young Prince Zuko with her.

The wind whipped in Katara's ears, but that was nothing to pain that was pounding in her chest.

Instead of gripping Zuko shirt this time, her hands were holding on to the side of the saddle that was rocking her back and forth.

Zuko had somehow managed to put as much distance between them as possible.

She had apologized over and over again to Zuko, but every single apology rolled off his shoulders. She had thought the silence between them was awkward when they wear both mad at each other, but now it was pure torture.

The same feeling Jet had given her only 100 times worse, she let out a sigh, great now she wanted the approval of fire prince, today just wasn't her day.

She let back a sob and realized she still felt a bit sick, the sky had cleared off a tiny bit, and the sun would pop out trough the clouds every once and awhile, making her smile when it hit her skin.

The ostrich horse hit a bump making her jerk back in her seat a little. Zuko said nothing to her little jump.

She felt childish and like a idiot for what she had said to him this morning.

She was a healer she knew it was from lack of sunlight. While in the North Pole she had studied about Firebender Fever, it was caused from a lack of sun, her teacher had told her it was why the Firenatsion didn't come to the South Poles very often, the many mouths they went without sunlight would surly kill most Firebenders.

Zuko said he was done being civil, did it mean he wasn't going to speak to her and ignore her as much as possible, this hurt Katara in more ways then one.

"Zuko." She said quietly, trying to hold her voice in place.

He ignored her.

"Zuko." She said again, a bit louder, and lifting his head he stopped the horse.

"What is it Katata?" He asked slowly, and her eyes fell to her hands.

"I….I was just wondering when we we were going to stop." She asked trying to hide the emotion in her vocie.

"Are you feeling bad?" He asked bluntly.

She glanced up and even though he couldn't see her she shook her head.

"No, I was just wondering." She wanted to kick herself why was this so hard she should be the one that's ignoring him. She took a deep breath, and swallowed every ounce of pride in her body.

"Zuko I-"

"Shh." He snapped, whipping his head back. They sat for a moment and then he jumped off the animal, she watched him walk to the end of the hill, Katara jumped off the beast as well and, gave the animal a gentle pat before going after him.

Zuko could heard Katara's footsteps behind him, he mentally sighed and his eyes glanced to the young women, she was dressed in a dark red pants and matching tunic with sliver clips, her hair was pulled into a messing bun she looked a million times better then he did in his dark green sleeveless tunic and pants.

Rubbing his dark eyes and holding back a yawn, he had found his worry for Katara had kept him up half the night checking on her.

He wanted to slap himself what is with this girl, one moment she was angry, then sad, and then mad again.

Zuko sighed he had never understood woman.

They walked up the hill a little more before a scream made Zuko and Katara's eyes meet for a spit second then they saw the smoke coming from the other side of the hill.

It lead them to the cause of the scream before Kaktara moved an inch, Zuko grabbed her and pulled her down behind the hill, blocking her from the sight of the thieves raiding the tipped over carriage at the bottom.

"What do we do?" Katara whispered to Zuko who caught the sight of a man and young women huddled together, the woman cradling a baby in her arms.

He made out three thieves, two males and one female. One of the men stood over the family making sure they didn't move while the other two looted the wagon.

Zuko glanced at the young family for a moment and made a decision.

"We're not going to do anything." He stated.

Kataras eyes widened in shock. "But we have to, those people-"

"Are none of our business." He finished in a cold tone.

She felt that sick feeling in her gut again.

" We can't leave them." She gasped in horror.

"We can't help them, and getting into trouble with a few earthbenders is the last thing we need."

Her horror looked stayed in place,

"but they have a baby, Zuko we can't just leave them like this." She begged.

He studied her for a moment and then looked back at the raid.

"They only seem interested in their stuff, I doubt very seriously they will go out of their way to hurt them."

"It doesn't matter, they need our help." With that Katara stood up.

Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Fine." He said defeated.

"We will help them." Kataras face lit up before she started to stand again, only to be jerked back down angrily.

"I will go distract the bandits and you get the family to safety." He said, standing up and pulling out two swords that were tucked safely into their sheath.

Katara glared at the prince. "I can fight" She stated.

"You're useless without your bending." He said simply, and her face fell.

"Wait until I have them distracted, then get them out of here."

"Zuko." She hissed, but he was already gone.

"Why is it always me?" Zuko mumbled, as he made his way down the steep hill. His shoes sank deep into the mud, and he growled when he felt the water sinking into the hole in his boots.

"Hey!" Zuko called, the three bandits didn't even look up from there looting.

"Hey!" He yelled, angrier this time, finally making the criminals look up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." The women was the first to speak, she was a short women looking in her early 20s with tattered and torn black clothes, her hair was a messy uncombed golden blond and was being held up with a red bandana; with little braids and twists all intwining her hair, her face was a pale and pointed and went well with her small features and light blue eyes.

"What do you think your doing boy?" The other man yelled. This one was bit older Zuko noticed, he was a well fit man, short light brown hair, and a tight face that was lined with wrinkles. His cloths were not any better then the girl's and a red sash blocked his left eye. Zuko tensed at the sight of the man; he was three times the size of Zuko and pure muscle.

"You need to mind your own business boy." The man snarled as he dropped the basket he was holding.

The woman whimpered and Zuko could hear the baby screaming in his mothers arms.

"You need to leave these people alone." Zuko said, narrowed his eyes to meet the man's.

"Or what?." Another voice spoke up, and a young man with messy short red hair stepped away from the family to stand in front of Zuko.

"Or, I will make you." Zuko started smoothly, moving closer. If there was one thing Zuko loved it was a good fight.

The red haired boy let out a loud laugh and pulled out the sword.

"Carful there." The older man spoke up to the boy.

"I'll tell you what," the man said slowly walking up to Zuko who tightened his hold on the swards, he glanced up the hill and saw Katara slowly making her way down to the family.

He needed to get a move on he turned his eyes back to the man who started talking again.

"If you leave right now, we'll pretend you didn't see any of this, there is no reason for," he smiled, "unnecessary conflict. So, what do you say?"

Zuko twitched at his tone, and then he looked at family again, the women looked frail and small, her dark black hair was hanging in her face hiding a bruise, she was huddling her baby tight in her arms, the man she was with looked much older; he was also small with dusty hair and Zuko began to wonder if he was her father or grandfather.

"Don't worry about them, just worry about yourself." The man said, bringing Zuko back to reality.

"Look buddy," The red haired boy stated annoyed at Zuko silence. "Either you get lost or get dead." He stuck out his sword a bit as a warning.

Zuko wanted to rolled his eyes. " Let these people go, leave their belongings and i'll leave." Zuko stated simply.

The large man crossed his arms and raised his eye brow. "Three against one, tisk tisk boy the numbers are against you, not to mention." He flexed his arms and popped his fingers.

"Chi and myself here are trained in the art of the sword, and Shi," he pointed to young women,

"is a master at hand to hand combat, so now boy I'm going to give you one last chance leave here and don't turn around."

Zuko saw Katara making her way to the family, she was inches from them hiding in a bush.

"Enough of this." The red head said before he made a stab at Zuko who raised his swords, they clashed with Chi's, making sparks fly in the air.

Zuko and Chi eyed each other before Chi brought his blade up and then down again, trying to hit Zuko who flipped around taking his swords with him, before hitting them with Chi's.

"Now this is a fight!" The older man yelled, watching as Chi and Zuko fight.

Chi's blade moved fast trying to hit Zuko anywhere he could, but Zuko was faster with his blade, and he almost became a blur as he twisted and move with each motion.

Chi moved again, bring the blade to Zukos face who quickly moved it nearly stabbing Chi with his own sword, Chi yelled angrily and moved quicker trying to get Zuko.

Katara wasn't the type to be impressed by fighting skills, Jet had ruined that for her, but watching Zuko fight was memorizing.

She felt herself go into a daze while he fought; until she heard a muffle and quickly looked at the family who were trying to get away. The women was struggling to break the ropes and keep her baby safe at the same time.

Shi and the other man were watching the fight as well, and were not paying attension the family.

She quietly moved to the family; the women jumped a bit kept quiet when Katara placed her hand on her mouth.

"Shhhhh, I'm here to help you." She whispered softly getting the women to calm down. She was young with long dark brown hair that reached all the way down her back, her eyes matched her hair, with pale skin and a small figure; a gag was sticking out of her mouth, next to her was an old man shaking with fear, he also had a dirty gag sticking out of his lips.

Katara ripped the gag out of the women's mouth first and then began to work on her hands.

"Please, my baby." She whispered, and Katara looked at the young thing who seemed to have fallen asleep ageist his mothers chest, how a baby could sleep through this she would never know.

"Your baby's fine, he's just sleeping, try to stay quiet while a get these ropes undone." She whisper softly.

Zuko was still in battle and drawing had drawn the attention of Chi and and the old man, while the girl was standing there watching silently.

Katara quickly got the ropes undone releasing the women.

"Hurry, my father" The women begged moving her baby closer to her.

Katara moved to the old man, his hair was a dark gray that was mostly patches on his head his face was covered in wrinkles that almost covered his dark brown eyes, and dark tunic, he stayed quiet as Katara went to remove his gag and undo his bounds, the women moved closer and tried to help and balance the baby at the same time, they needed to get out of there before….. Katara then glanced back to find the girl standing guard,was gone.

Katara tensed,and sensed someone behind her, before the girl could react Katara had grabbed the knife in the boot and shoved it it backwards into the unexpected person lurking behind her.

"Hey!" The girl yelled, as Katara's knife hit her leather boot. The three boys halted for a moment to watch Shi go after Katara, and the older man narrowed his eyes at Zuko.

"He's not alone." He shouted, and that's when hell broke lose.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted as he crushed his swords to Chi's and pushed him back, throwing him off balance and knocking him to the ground where he lay motionless.

"CHI!" The man shouted, his eyes narrowed at Zuko who had began running to Katara; who was still trying her best to protect the family.

He then watched in horror when the girl slashed at Katara with her sword. He made a straight dodge for her, but then he saw the man yank out his axe. Zuko just barley mangled to duck as the heavy object made a vertical swing at his head.

While the axe made it way down to him, he crossed his swords creating an x and protection , his knees sunk into the mud as he struggled to keep a grip.

Zuko shifted to find balance, and then jumped to his feet.

"Ah, so I see you're also trained." The man said as he began to circle Zuko.

"But it don't look like your girlfriend is."

His eyes shot up to Katara who was at the mercy of women, after about 30 seconds of ducking, Shi had Katara in a death grip, and Sokka's knife was pointed into Katara's temple.

"Stop now and she won't be harmed." The older man shouted as he looked at Katara's horrified face.

"And, if you refuse, we'll do worse things then just kill her, and we'll make you watch." Zuko eyed the man and then Katara, anger died from his face when he looked at her frightened form.

Without a second thought Zuko threw down his swords, but he kept his gaze on Katara, who watched him with horror, she had never seen him give up so easily.

"Get on your knees." The older man shouted looking back at Chi who had been knocked unconscious by Zuko and laying in a pool of blood that matched his hair.

Zuko obeyed and slowly got to his knees.

"Now for hurting my son you'll have to die." The man said, Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"you and your family are cowards, you would steal from a helpless mother and an old man, just for some cheap crap" he yelled, the old man simply smirked.

"how honorable, that's what your girlfriend can say at your funeral" the man said, Zuko's eyes widen as he raised his axe to Zuko.

"Let's see some blood!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Zuko, No!" Katara shouted. Zuko's eyes shot up only in time to see the gaze of orange flame and screams of the girl, as she let go of Karara and fell back.

"She's a firebender!

* * *

**Finally some real action! **

**Thank you all for reading. **

**The song for this chapter is "Sliverstein- My Dagger Versus Your Sword. **"


	14. Shot In The Dark

**Happy Reading!** **:). **

* * *

"She's a fire bender!" Shi yelled, looking horrified.

Seeing his opponent caught off guard, Zuko took the opportunity rise to his feet and grab his swords laying beside him. He swung at them and startled man, forcing him back.

The man jumped before kicking Zuko, causing him fall into the mud. Quickly getting up he glanced over to see the older man make a run at Katara.

"I'll kill you fire bending whore." He swore. Katara felt her blood boil, and moved into a waterbender stance. Zuko yelled out to her only to watch her shoot fire trough her arms the man ducked from the flames just barely missing them. He stopped for a moment face red hot and then tried again.

Zuko made a run but before he could get there another shoot of Katara's flames forced him back, and he dropped his ax and fell back at the sight of her,

"Get away from her Shi." The man yelled, and the girl quickly moved away from Katara, and closer her brother.

"Get out of here, you bastards " Her voice was cold and hard, and it ran a chill up Zukos spine, the man eyed her warily and then Zuko who was still holding his swords, ready to fight.

"Damn you fire nation, you call us pirates and thieves, but you're the true criminals here, just your existence is a crime." The thief rose to his feet and went over to his children, he lifted up Chi and with the help of his daughter. He turned back to Katara Zuko stepped in front of her and raised his swords.

"Get lost before I show you what a real fire bender can do, you inbreed nit." His voice matched Katara's, and Shi's eyes filled with fear, but he turned away.

Zuko and Katara watched them go until they couldn't see them anymore. Katara let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she felt strong, turning her gaze to Zuko he gave her an approving nod and smile, but his eyes shot to the figures behind her making Katara turn around.

There was the women, still clutching her baby tightly to her along with her father who was still mumbling incoherently. She gave them a small smile before walking over to them. "It's alright now." She said softy, but the woman's horror did not fade.

"They're gone and you're safe." She held out her hand to woman.

"Let us help you." She said

The woman's eye's shot up angrily.

"Please, just get away." She pushed Katara's hand away.

Katara stepped back away from the woman, her eyes were full of tears.

"But there gone, and we're not going to hurt-"

Her eyes narrowed at Katara.

"Just go, take whatever you want. Just go away!" She cried forcing Katara back further.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned around she saw Zuko giving her a solemn look, but not giving up she turned back.

"I don't understand, we...I-"

"We don't want *your* help" the women snapped. It felt like someone had knocked Katara down, she stubbled backwards. Was this because she used Firebending?.

"Please, let me explain we-"

" One good deed doesn't make up for the hundred years of anguish, Just go!" The women shouted

Katara felt the first tear roll down her face, and she was about to plead again when Zuko grabbed her hand and turned her away from the woman.

"Come on Katara." He said, he turned back and glared at the women who was rocking her baby and father to her, there was nothing more they could do.

She began sobbing when they reached the animal, Zuko tightened his grip on her when he felt his breathing sped up.

"Katara." Zuko asked, worried as he watched tears fall from her eyes. He gently grabbed her shoulder hoping she would find the small gesture comforting, but instead she jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. He glared at the young women before she backed away. "This is all your fault Zuko, why must you act like this all the time" She snapped.

His eyes narrowed. "I told you to leave them Katara." He said clenching his fists.

She wiped her wet eyes. "If you wouldn't have given up then maybe I wouldn't of used your bending!" She yelled causing the beast next to her to step back and whine.

Zuko grabbed the Ostrich Horse before it could run off into the forest.

"What was I suppose to do let that woman kill you?" Throwing down the reins he stood right in front of her to grip her shoulders.

"Katara let me make thing one clear to you, if you die its very possible you"ll take my bending with you and if my bending dies and I'm stuck as a wimpy Waterbender for the rest of my life, the same goes to you, and now because of your newest stunt, we're not only going to have the my sister hunting us, but the whole damn Earthkingdom."

"They won't do that I'm a friend of the Avatar and a master Waterbender." She said through her teeth, struggling to get free, but he only tighten his grip and pulled her closer.

"Don't you understand that if we're caught we'll be executed there won't be any little Avatar to save you, there won't be your brother or even a friend just an ax." He continued, speaking in her ear, a shiver ran up her spine as he spoke.

"We hold no cards in this game Katara, it's just you and me against everyone else, and I won't let you ruin my chance at getting home." He growled, pushing her away from him. He watched her eyes widen with fear and surprise.

She watched him walk over to the animal and and place the bag that had fallen off and place it back on. Katara was getting a good look at the future Fire King and it frightened her, because she knew he was right. After checking everything he gracefully jumped onto the beast, while Katara still stood there quietly and watched him present his hand. She simply starred at him for a moment before she let him help her up into the seat, she sat in front of him again making her feel a bit uneasy.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt?" He asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked confused, until she saw the gash on her arm, she hadn't even realized she was cut. Zuko pulled out a piece of cloth out the bag and placed it around the cut before tearing it off. She watched him with curiosity as he gently wrapped her arm.

She watched him trying to hold back the sob trying to escape from her mouth. He reached into his back pocket to pull out a knife he cut the cloth and tied it off.

"We'll find an inn at the next town, and then I'll clean and wrap it better." he said.

She stuttered shifting to find a good place that was comfortable, she felt him place his hand move her over the reins and over hers.

"Don't worry Katara, I won't let them take your honor, or mine." He said simply Katara turned away from him and looked to the hill again.

Zuko watched a tear fell down her check grinding his teeth. 'Oh God don't cry' he thought freezing on the spot, her sob's were silent, he knew it would only be a moment before she would start crying. Katara pulled her hand over her mouth trying to stop the whimpers. Zuko bit his lip and grabbed her shoulders

"Katara" he whispered softly, keeping her eyes closed she shook her head trying to find her bearings. Zuko brought her closer to him like he had the first time only he touched his forehead to hers.

"Katara, yell at me" he said softly, she stopped sobbing to look up.

"What?" She whimpered, confused, he shook his and pulled her tighter into him. She felt her heart pound in her chest, it was like the night in the Inn.

"Yell at me, hit me, hell throw fire at me, just don't cry anymore." He almost begged.

she turned her head away only to feel his lips on her forehead. 'why did this have to happen to her' she thought trying to break away.

"Damn it Katara when will you start trusting me?" he snared in a low voice. Turning her head up she bared right into his golden eyes.

"When you give me a reason to." She said, trying to pull away again, he kept her firmly pressed onto him and her stomach flipped and her breathing speed up, when his mouth made contact with her skin.

"Zuko, what are you?"

"Shh." He interrupted placing small kisses on her hair line. She bit back a moan as he continued to plant soft kisses on her. Ever part of her screamed to get him off but she couldn't it felt to...good.

"Zuko." She whimpered again pathetically trying to push him off again, he lips moved to her ear making her open her mouth in surprise.

"Trust me." he whispered into her ear, Katata stiffened at the words, and placed her hands on his chest.

She sucked in a breath when she felt him place small bites onto her neck, somewhere in her brain was the common sense to push him away, to tell her this was wrong, very wrong, and that.

"Ah." she gasped when he bit behind her ear, and that's when she gave up. Her small hands griped his shirt pulling him closer, he complained happily and buried his hand in her thick hair pulling out her hair tie making her hair fall around them.

Katara sounds were driving him crazy, he pulled her hair a bit and unlatched his mouth from her rich neck, she cried on protest until she felt his lips on hers.

It took her a moment to adjust to the kiss his lips moved hot and passionately, making her body tingle. She opened her mouth to suck in some much needed air and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His hands left her hair and landed on her hip, he pulled his waist into hers.

"Zuko" she whispered into his mouth when she felt his hands on her hips, he slid them up her sides. His hands squeezed her waist and pulled away. Zuko and Katara breathed heavy, her face was stained with a blush.

Still breathing heavy and flustered, she brought her hands on his face. He flinched when she touched his scared check and backed away.

"What are we doing?" She asked trying to regain her breath.

He turned back around. "Releasing the tension." He said softly.

* * *

"I've always wanted to go to a bar!" Sokka beamed, and Iroh smiled at the excited boy. Instead of sitting in a hotel for the next week, he decided that it was more fun to go out for an old fashioned drink, Aang has decided against going and was meditating back in their room.

"I'm glad you're excited my boy." Iroh had grown very fond of Sokka, and while he thought he was a bit goofy, some of his brilliant ideas reminded him of his own son.

He smiled again as Sokka barged into the pub and sat down smacking his hand on the bar table. "We will have two of your strongest drinks." He said with a toothy grin.

Iroh laughed at the glaring bartender and joined him. "You heard him." Iroh said, tapping his fingers lightly.

Zuko and Katara avoided eye contact as if looking at one another would give them the plague. They were once again moving in silence and Zuko glanced at his feet for the tenth time in the last five minuets, while Katara kept her eyes straight in front of her steering the Ostrich horse, it had been easier then she predicted and reminded her of driving Appa.

She looked at the white cloth wrapped around her arm, it was itchy and stung like crazy and she wanted to do was pull out some water and heal it herself. If the day got any worse then Katara just might have to kill herself. Sighing the animal she was driving hit a bump causing her to hiss in pain.

Zuko watched Katara grip her arm and he felt guilt wash over him, he sighed trying to figure out what to do with her. There was too much tension (way to much tension) and it was driving him crazy. At the heat of the moment it seemed like a good idea, but he was wrong. While pressing his fingers to his throbbing temple, Katara stopped the beast suggesting that they should take a break, he simply nodded and watched her climb off.

Sighing his frustrating he looked upon Katara again, as she drank from her water basin. He felt his pants tighten when he saw her pour the water onto her chest.

'Damn it' he thought, why couldn't she just be some damn ugly water tramp. Zuko jumped down after Katara and walked to his backpack, and turned around. Wanting to ignore stupid warm feeling passing he grinned his teeth and spoke.

"Katara" he said not meaning to sound so rough

She turned her head back a little

"Yes?" she asked softly, he swallowed.

"I'm... I'm" he couldn't say it yet

'Was he sorry?' Hhe didn't know, he was simply standing there scratching his head.

"You don't have to say it Zuko." She said softly, he stopped and looked her. "I know your sorry, i'm sorry too Zuko, look we don't need to fight we"ll be at the village soon." She babbled.

Zuko shook his head

Katara bit her lip and too a breath, she didn't know if she could get over the kiss.

When Jet had kissed her she could remember the nasty feeling that bubbled inside of her, it was a little later she had realized that it was her gut telling her he was bad. When Aang and her kissed she had gotten the same feeling only it was more like a kissing your brother feeling, slightly different then kissing a creepy perv, but still unpleasant. When Zuko had kissed her she felt neither grossed out or angry she felt... Shaking her head she decided to forget about incident, It was just a kiss. Nothing more...

Glancing at Zuko a crazy idea ran trough her head, since his little speech she couldn't help the sick feeling that passing her, butterflies shifted in her stomach and she was trying to stop the tingling in her body. This was wrong so wrong, Katara should be pissed, but she couldn't seem to keep that thought.

Zuko was a strange man with strange motives, and she wondered why he would lay down his life so easy, even if it was just for his bending. She couldn't help but feel safe with him around even if her ideas about why were still just a theory.

"You know..." She said wanting to make the silence stop.

"Know what?" He asked.

"My Waterbending can do more then just move water, It can heal too." She stated.

His eyes shot up. "I've never heard of anything like that." He said

She smiled. "It's kind of rare for men to be able to do it, but pretty much all the women in the North Pole can heal, they can mend bones, heal fevers, even arm gashes." She said.

He stopped and raised his eyebrow. "What are you getting at Katara?" He asked.

"Zuko what if you healed my cut, it would only take you a moment." She said.

Zuko looked a bit nervous. "I don't think that's a good idea, if we start just using each others bending who knows what will happen." He said.

"But I have used your bending twice now, and once in battle." She brought the animal to a stop. "Let me teach you, it could come in handy."

"It's not a good Idea." His voice was firm as ran his finger trough his hair.

"Trust me Katara, we're going to get our bending back soon enough we don't need to learn each others bending. " He said, trying to convince himself more then her.

She snapped her leg and the ostrich horse moved again. "It was just an idea." She said. "Come on I can see the town."

It was almost dusk when they reached the small town, it was just a days ride from the village Aunt Wou lived in, it was a small town, but it had all the important things, They found an old house just outside the gates of the city. Much to Zukos dislike an older couple, a much older couple lived there.

Since Katara and Zuko had no money to spare on this trip when they appeared cold, hurt, and wet the couple agreed to patch up Katara and give them shelter.

The women named Chiharu with short white hair and tan skin, patched Katara's arm, even though her arms shook so much Katara thought that she was going to miss the gash.

"There you go dear, all done." She said shaking her head at Katara's wet state.

"Thank you very much." She said, adding a small bow to the woman.

"A young lady and her husband shouldn't be out in such weather. Although it is your husband who should have thought ahead." She added in a cold voice.

"Lee." Katara said holding her tone.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked while putting back the other bandages.

"Lee." Katara said again, smoother this time. "That's my husband name, and we were fine, well until I got injured."

Chiharu let out a small chuckle. "I bet, and might I ask how that happened again, dear."

Katara did not like this women's tone. "Our horse tripped over a rock and I fell off." The woman raised her eyebrow.

"Now, now dear quite pestering the poor girl." The old bold man limped into the room, his bald head, made her think of Aang, and his goofy smile Sokka. He walked with a wooden cane that was tipped at the bottom, and he was short and hunched over; much like Chiharu, he wore green robe, with the gold Earth Kingdom symbol patched on his shoulder and back. Katara could see Zuko walking behind him running a towel trough his wet hair.

"Akio!" The women scolded.

"It's rude to walk into a ladies room without her consent." Akio scolded.

"Forgive me dear." He said, adding a playful bow, she waved her hand at him in a annoyance, and then her eyes moved then moved to Zuko and flashed with annoyance. "What are you doing?" She yelled getting up. Confused, Katara watched Zukos terrified expression, and then saw the mud track. "My floor!" Chiharu yelled.

Akio insisted they stay for dinner, Katara sat the oversized table next to Akio who was patiently listening to his wife ramble on about her muddy floor.

"Darling please, leave the poor boy be you've been chewing his ear out for an hour now." He said with a small chuckle, poor Zuko had been sitting at the far end of the table.

"Where are you two kids heading after this." Akio continued taking a bite of his bread.

"We were just heading to the next town." Zuko said simply, trying to stay as quiet as possible, he was sitting next to Katara at a table that could easily seat fifty people. They were quite wealthy, and looking around Zuko could think of all the pretty things they didn't need.

"So, do you guys have any children?" Katara asked when it became silent.

"Yes, we have three." Chiharu said simply taking a sip of her tea.

"Our two sons are in army." Akio added.

"Our daughter is married to a Lord that lives in the village, she just had a son we're very proud of her." Chiharu said smugly, ignoring her other two children.

Katara could see the worried look in her eyes, she had felt the same way when her father left for war. "You must be very proud of your sons."

"For what?" Chiharu snapped.

"For their bravery, I can understand that, my father is in the army and I'm very proud of him." She said half lying.

"You mean fighting in a pointless war thats been going on for a hundred years." Katara fell silent, and Zuko glared at the old women.

"Do you have any children?" Chiharu asked before Katara could ask more questions. Zuko kept his eyes down at his food, listening to curiously.

"Oh no, Lee.. you see Lee and I have only been married for a….year." She stuttered.

Chiharu huffed. "That's plenty of time."

Akio laughed. "Are you having trouble conceiving." Akio loudly whisper to Zuko, who about just about spit his soup out.

"No….No we're just…..Not, ready." She stumbled, unable to look at Zuko, who trying his hardest to ignore this whole topic.

"Children are the most wonderful gifts." Akio said taking his wife's hand, who was looking at him from across the table, Katara blushed and refused to look at Zuko. Fortunately, they were interrupted by two servants brings in bowls of soup, Katara wasn't used to being served.

"Now eat up." Akio said, rubbing his hands together. Katara looked at the greenish black soup that was placed in front of her, she looked at Zuko who shrugged and placed the spoon on his mouth.

"What is this?" She asked not so convinced it was something she should be eating.

"It's a simple stew with meat, cabbages, and turnips." Chiharu said, eating her soup. Katara put the spoon to her mouth and when the liquid hit her taste buds she let out a humming sound.

"Wow! I make this all the time, and it never tastes like this." She said sticking another spoon full in her mouth.

"Ah well by its self its very bland, but what really makes it taste good is the special herb from Chiharu's garden." Akio said. "It's why it has the black tint too".

Zuko who was about half way through his bowl, he was starving and hadn't eaten anything but jerky for almost a week.

"It's wonderful." Katara said, taking another bite.

"I'm glad your enjoying it dear, and I can see your husband is enjoying it as well, that's good." He leaned over to Zuko.

"The herb is especially good for fertility." Zuko choked and spit out his soup.

"Place your bets gentlemen."

Sokka placed the bag of coins on the table and let out a smirk, he was down to one man, the one who refused to give up. Sokka knew if he won this hand he would be rewarded with coins, jewelry, and some other things that the other unlucky betters had placed on the table.

"Careful young warrior, don't let him see your face, luck can go just as quickly as it comes." Iroh whispered in his ear, for the last three hours Sokka had been on a hot streak, cleaning out all the locals of money and valuables.

"Come on, last chance people." The man called again, Sokka tossed some coins onto the table.

"Let's make things interesting." Sokka said, and the man across the table grinned.

"Winner take all." He said, tossing all of this money onto the middle with Sokka's.

Something on the table caught Sokkas eye. It was a rolled up scroll it was old looking held together with a red bow, he glanced up at the owner, he was a big scruffy looking man, with deep gray eyes and pale skin. His muscles were covered in cuts and scars, alone with a scar that ran across his whole face. He smiled a toothy grin reveling his black teeth mostly missing teeth.

"Don't look to eager boy, I have no intention of losing that" The man said in a deep voice.

"What is it?" Sokka asked picking it up. "Some kind of scroll." He began to undo the knots when the man grabed it and placed it back into the middle of the table.

"No looking son, and it's not a scroll its a map, a Fire-Nation map to be exact." He said.

Sokka raised his eyebrow. "Why would I want a map of the Fire nation, your just a cheapskate." He added picking up another card.

"Stupid boy, its not a map of the fire nation, it came from the Fire nation, it's a map to buried treasure." He said licking his lips.

"You're full of shit, even if it was a treasure map, why would you be here betting it on cards, wouldn't you be out looking for it." Sokka laughed.

The man growled. "Its not a simple map, its coded only a fire bender can read it." Iroh then raised his eyebrow.

"Really, hmm, well whatever prepared to lose it." Sokka said confidently.

The man smirked and then placed down his cards. "Four of A kind boy, oh and I never lose that map, its lucky I always bet it when I'm on a roll, I'll be taking my winnings now."

Iroh went over and waved the man's hand away from the winnings. "Its rude to assume you're the winner when you haven't won yet." Iroh said smoothly.

The man growled. "Strait flush!" Sokka yelled throwing his cards down for everyone to see, the crowd went crazy, with gaps and cheers.

"What no… I never lose I-" The man stormed out of the bar. Iroh figured he didn't need to be in jail tonight.

Sokka pulled out his bad and began placing the winners inside. "What do you know this map is lucky." He said placing it into the bag with the others.

"Rich bastards." Zuko mumbled, trying not to sink into the mud, while holding a stack of blankets almost as big as him.

"it was still nice of them to let us stay." Katara said, trying to block the rain and lead their horse.

"Nice? They're making us sleep in a barn, what's nice about that?" Zuko snapped, glancing behind him at the house and glaring. "That place has about thirty rooms and they couldn't spare one." He added.

Katara gave him a sympathetic look. She knew what they were doing was rude and selfish, but after traveling for so long, having anywhere to sleep that wasn't under a tree was wonderful to her. "We are strangers Zuko, but you're right, It would be nice to sleep in a real bed again." She said mostly to herself.

Zuko grunted in annoyance and kept on walking until they reached the large barn.

"You take him to the stables, I'll take those inside." She said, handing the rains off to Zuko, he rolled his eyes, was he every going to be dry, he handed the blackest and grabbed the beast.

"Come on." He said taking it to the stables that housed the horses right next to the barn.

Katara opened the barn door, and looked around, the barn was huge, and clean, she couldn't really complain, it was stuffed with hay and the tools Akio used for farming, she walked up the ladder to see the top, it was a nice clear area covered by bundles of hay, and a small window letting in a bit of fresh night air. It would be good to get out of the rain, she unfolded the blankets and began to place them on the hey making a small bed for thought back to this afternoon, but quickly pushed those thoughts away, sighing she knew that she needed to stay away from those thoughts lingering in her head, Zuko was the enemy simple as that.

"Next time we keep walking until the next house." Zuko said coming up the stairs Katara jumped a little as he pulled her away from her thoughts. Letting out a small smile, she tossed a small towel to Zuko, who was still dripping on the floor.

"At least its dry." She said spreading another blanket.

He snorted. "I'm royalty, they should have given me their room." He said, instead of insulting him she simple raised her eyebrow, he glanced at her and then went back to drying off, he knew he sounded petty, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"How's your arm?" He asked taking his wet shirt off.

Katara blushed and went back to her work.

"It's fine, it still stings though." She said touching the patch on her arm.

He nodded and reached into his bag, Katara glanced at his naked torso though her eyelashes, it was amazing how much one man affected her, she shook her head trying hard to ignore it.

"You know it would feel even better if it was healed." She stated simply.

Zuko turned around and let out a breath of air, but held his temper.

"Katara, I don't feel comfortable using your waterbending, its not right." He said the last part softly.

She turned to him, as he slipped on a long sleeved red shirt with a slit down the chest and a high collar along with back slcks. She shook her head and set the blanket down before she walked over to him.

"I'm not asking for a miracle Zuko, I'm just asking for a favor, come on it probably won't even work, what's the harm?" She asked. He didn't talked for a few minutes

"Just trust me Zuko." She said.

He looked at her and then sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple, it was getting harder and harder to say no.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work then we never bring it up again."

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, thank you Zuko!"

She said, and reached out and wrapped her arms around him, he froze, and she quickly pulled back. "Sorry." She said.

"Um ok, come here i'll walk you through it." She said, leading him over to the bucket of water that Zuko had brought with him from outside.

He sat down next to her, as she turned to the water and then took a deep breath.

"Give me your hand." She said, he obeyed and she placed it into the water.

"Now try to wrap the water around your hand like a glove". He nodded and concentrated on the water, but nothing happened.

"That's ok, just try to imagine your hand and the water is one."

He gave the water a cold look. "My hand and water are one, my hand and water are one, my hand and, this is so stupid are one, my-"

"It's working." Katara smiled, and he lifted his hand along with the water.

He watched amazing as the water wrapped around his hand, it felt like cool and clean, and he slowly moved his hand up until it touched Katara injured arm, she removed the patch and tossed it aside.

"Alright now, with the water feel the energy and move it to the water."

He started at water and felt a tingle go though his hand, the feeling made his hand jerk and the water fell to the floor. He huffed angrily, and began to get up.

"Please Zuko, try again you almost had it, here." She set her injured water into the bucket of water.

"Katara." He pleaded.

"Please Zuko, just one more time." She said, and he bend back down.

"Here, you don't have to pick up the water this time, the first time I ever healed was after Aang burned me, I stuck my hand into a stream." She said, he ignored her and placed his hand into the water and covered her gash.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he tried to feel the energy like she said, it was just like at age ten when he first time he tried to conjure a flame from the sun.

It took Azula a whole ten minuets to do it perfectly, while he had spent hours among hours trying, his teacher had given up and went back inside, Zuko on the other hand stay out until the sun went down.

It was there his mother found him curled up under the stars, he remembered the rambles of his father yelling at his mother about their worthless son, but he could also remember his mother voice after she placed him into bed.

_"Zuko, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you, of anything and everything you ever do." She whispered. before she kissed his check._

"Zuko, Zuko." He was broken from his thoughts with Katara's voice, he looked at the water and then at Katara, nothing was happening, and he pulled his hand away and then stood up.

"I can't do it." He said, Katara stood up and wrapped her hand around her arm, Zuko walked away to his bag.

Her face softened; she walked over behind him touched his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you for trying." She said, he didn't turn around, and Katara went and sat on the straw bed. She examined her arm and sighed softly.

Zuko reached into the bed and pulled out a few bandages.

"Come on, lets do this the old fashioned way." She smiled and drew her arm out and let him bandage it.

Zhao stared at the letter in his hand, a faint smile came to his face as he read it again. He was moving up in the world.

"Admiral, Lady June says the scent is getting stronger." A soldier stated.

"How long?" He barked, not tearing his eyes away from the scroll.

"About four days sir, she thinks she knows where they're heading." She solider added.

Zhao nodded.

"Bring her here." He ordered; the soldier bowed and then left the tent.

Moments later June walked into the tent looking unimpressed.

"I don't like being summoned, what do you want?" She snapped.

"My soldiers have really taken a shine to you June." He said, ignoring her annoyance.

She sat down across from and grabbed his drink, he glared as she drank from his cup shaped like a snake.

"Maybe they like me because I'm not a crappy leader."

She stated casually, watching as he pulled another cup from a drawer and poured himself another drink.

"I'm only going to say this once." He looked up. "Do not get in the way of my plans, you're here for one reason, to help me capture the Avatar, thats what your getting payed for."

"That's what I'm doing." She glared. "It's not my fault your men look up to me, maybe if you weren't such a hard ass your men would look to you for guidance instead of me."

Zhao let out a humorless laugh. "Look up to you, oh please, the only reason my men even bother look at is well… I think we both know why." He said running his eyes over her body.

She stood up angrily, knocking her cup over and not caring as it shattered all over the hard ground. "How dare you, speak to me like that." She yelled.

Zhao calmly took a drink of his newly poured drink. "Like what, the trash you are, your nothing but a rebel." He said, as he stood up.

"We're done here, get out of my tent." She gripped the sword on her right hip, as he continued.

"Just remember who you work for June, and we'll get alone nicely." He finished as she slowly let go of her sword and turned to leave.

"You really are an ass Zhao." She said as an afterthought as she walked out of the tent.

He smiled brightly and picked up the letter from the Fire Lord again. "You may be right." He said smirking to the empty space.

"Zuko, I know you said something about the sun making me sick, what did you mean by that?" She asked.

Zuko was still in the process of patching up her arm, and she had to admit he was pretty good at it.

"It's a Firebending thing, your body is still adjusting, the sun gives you power and since its been rainy and cloudy you've been grower weaker, but it will go away when the sun comes out again." He said.

She nodded in understanding. "It's the same thing with water, when I'm away from it for too long I get weak and sick."

"Exactly." He said, wrapping the bandage tight so it wouldn't fall off.

"It's one of the main reasons, the Firenation hasn't taken over the South Pole, we have Midnight Sun." Katara said as both a statement but also as a question.

Zuko simple nodded.

"Fire benders can't survive that long without the sun." He said, although his father had told non-benders they were welcome to live, but fortunately for the water tribes no one in the Firenation really wanted to move there, but she didn't need to know that.

"At least there's one thing you guys can't take from us." She muttered, and glanced up as Zuko turned to look at her, she turned away. "Sorry."

He nodded and then place his arms down.

"Done." He said standing, she looked at the patch and smiled.

"Thank you Zuko." She said, and he ignored her and walked over the window, it was raining again.

It lit up in the darkness and he was actually thankful for the barn on this dark cold night.

Katara was laying down with her arms and legs speed out her long hair was all around looking like a river of curly chest nut brown.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Katara, walking over to the hay bed.

"Fertile." Katara smiled when her joke turned Zuko bright red.

"Alright then, I will be sleeping on the floor." He said half serious, and Katara laughed not looking at him.

"No stay, I'm fine, I just feel a little sick." She said curling up into a ball.

"There is a special tea my Uncle used to make me, I'll make it for you tomorrow it should help, whenever it gets really bad just a take a deep breath and try to relax, the more you panic the more your inner fire will ignite." He said.

She turned to look at him.

"Before you go to sleep try to meditate a little, it will help at night with the hot flashes." He stated.

She smiled a little and then sat up. "Alright, maybe tomorrow before we leave you could give me a few pointers?" She asked, and he then walked over to the hey bed and laid down next to her.

"Sure." He said.

Katara stood up and put out the lanterns, she didn't want to risk them being seen, and she crawled back into the bed.

They weren't touching but he could feel her body heat, Zuko closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Katara laid there for a few moments, before she finally shut her eyes.

"Good night Zuko." She said quietly.

"Good night Mai." Zuko mumbled.

Katara eyes shot open and she turned to look at him, he was fast asleep, but a pain hit her heart making her chest hurt. 'Who was Mai?'

* * *

**A want to give a big, BIG Thank You to everyone for reviewing and reading. You guys are amazing I love reading what you guys think. **

**Stay tuned for Aunt Wu's Village coming up Next...**

** BTW reviews are lovely *hint* *hint* **

**MadGirl :)  
**


	15. Sleeping With Ghosts

**Hello All**

**Please forgive for not updating, Its been a hard semester. I know its taken much longer then I hoped, but summers here I'm out of school, so I'll be writing 75% of the time. **

**Anyways thank you all for the reviews, messages and support it really makes my day.**

**Your all lovely and if I could give you all hugs and ponies I would. :)  
**

** Let me know what you guys think, whether good or bad I'm always fishing to learn something new.  
**

**As Always Happy Reading  
**

* * *

Iroh and Sokka returned to the hotel around four in the morning, after Sokka had insisted they stay for the text ten rounds.

The now, very drunk, Watertribe warrior was now wandering around with a very sober Iroh following closely behind.

"You're the best man." Sokka said tripping over a table.

"I know, you have said that about fifteen times tonight, but you know I never tier of hearing it." Iroh chuckled. He sat down onto the couch and a cracking sound hit his ears.

"Ouch, I'm getting to old for this." He said, rubbing his spine. With a sigh he reached over for his tea cup.

Sokka ignored him and was now attempting to count the money he had won, but was having very little luck.

"Can you believe this, there is ten, twelve... wait what comes after twelve… who the hell cares, I'm rich. I'll never have to count again." He said, dropping down next to Iroh.

"Yes, you certainly can play a hard game of poker, now all I need to do is teach you how to play Phi Sho." Iroh said, rubbing his chin.

Sokka pushed his head back into the couch and nodded.

Trying to get comfortable he heard the sound of crunching paper.

"What the..." He mumbled, reaching into his back pocket. Sokka then pulled out the rolled up scroll.

"Hey, it's the map I won." He beamed.

Iroh raised an eyebrow as he watched a tipsy Sokka undo the ties. The case dropped to floor and Sokka studied the map for a moment, while Iroh poured his tea.

"That son of a bitch." Sokka yelled. Iroh watched in confusion as Sokka stubbled to his feet.

"That basted." He swore again.

"What is it?" Iroh asked sipping his cup.

"It's a fake, that jerk gave me a fake map." He said, glaring at the blank page.

"Let me see that." Iroh said calmly.

Sokka handed him the map and Iroh looked over it. It certainty didn't look like a fake he decided, but it wasn't until he saw the symbol on the right side of the map did he fully understand.

"Ah." Iroh said grinning at the map.

"What?" Sokka slurred, falling back onto the couch.

"The man wasn't lying, this is a map to treasure."

With that Sokka leaped to his feet. "But, I don't understand, why is it blank, you can't follow a blank map... Unless-" Sokka pointed his finger up.

"Only animals can read it, Momo where are you? I'm going to be rich." He shouted, while leaping not so gracefully around Iroh.

"Not so fast my boy, this is not just any treasure map, it's a firebending map." He said,

Sokka's face fell. "Awe man, now we'll never find a…. "

'Come on' Iroh thought, watching the drunk boy think.

"Wait! Iroh you're a firebender right?… Yeah you are, that means…, Yeah hoo!" He shouted, and yanking out his boomerang.

"Aang wake up were going to find treasure!"

Katara sat alone next to a tree, her head was set on her knees and she was trying to block her thoughts.

She knew exactly why she was upset and why she had spend half the night tossing and turning. Shutting her eyes she bit her tongue, jealousy was bitter, even in her head.

Zuko hadn't said anything about this Mai women, and Katara doubted he even knew that he had called her the name last night, but it was probably for the best that he didn't remember.

Sighing, Katara recalled when they had woken up on 'opposite' sides of mat. After breakfast they thanked Akio and Chiharu who had been more then happy to send them on their way.

They hadn't talked much, however it was not from anger, this time they simple had nothing to say to each other.

Yesterday seems like a distant dream in Katara's mind.

Had they really kissed? Had he really touched her like that, and then called her another women's name? Closing her eyes, she shook her head, all she wanted to do was crawl into the earth and vanish from the world forever.

"Katara." A voice broke through the trees.

"Crap." She sighed, she was hoping for a little more time to herself.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted, a bit more annoyed.

She sighed softly. This was going to be a long day.

She slowly rose to her feet and brushed herself off. Who was this Mai girl, was she his girlfriend, friend, some random girl? The puzzle burned through Katara and she pressed her back to the tree and closed her eyes.

She needed to stop thinking, or starting drinking. Either one would be fine she supposed.

"Katara ow." Zuko muttered as he tripped.

Katara jumped when he stumbled in, landing in front of her.

"Ow! Son of a whore." He glared at her from the ground, and she bite back a giggle while he untangled the root from his boot.

"Damn it Katara, what the hell are you doing out here?"

Amused she watched him stand, still muttering curse words.

"I was just thinking." She said softly.

"You shouldn't just run off, what if those crazy bandits would have been out here, or Earth Kingdom soldiers, or worse, my sister?"

she simply looked at him, trying to hide a smile as the sun came through the clouds, making him glisten in the sun. Katara's checks blushed pink when she stared at the young man.

He was so handsome, even with the scar, it was like staring into a statue of perfection.

Shaking her head quickly the image faded, and she felt a ball form in the pit of her stomach.

"are you even listening to me?" He ranted.

Shifting back to reality Katara bite her lip trying to hide her blush.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, I was just enjoying the sun." She said looking up at the makeshift sky where the sun barley peeked through.

While she was looking up Zuko noticed her red face 'whats she thinking about?' Many things popped into Zuko's head making his check taint as well.

"Well..." He coughed. "We should go now." He said, tuning away.

Katara kept her face focused at the sky.

They rode on until they reached a small farm.

Zuko decided to sell the Ostrich Horse, Katara was sad to see the big guy go, but didn't fight Zuko to keep him.

She had grown rather attached to the animal, since he was her only company besides Zuko for the last two weeks.

They also ending up selling most of their supplies for money, Zuko said he wasn't sure if they would need it but he would rather be safe.

The more the day went on the more Katara noticed Zuko's little quirks, she saw how careful he was while talking to strangers, he never told them more then what was necessary, or how he would quietly check and listening for people nearby and how he never let Katara out of his sight for more then ten minutes.

Katara wondered how she could not have noticed this before.

Perhaps in some way he did care about her well being, 'or his own power', her mind shot back bitterly. She had been arguing with herself all day trying to find some way to ease her racing mind.

Dragging her feet a bit she watched the dirt on the bottom of her jacket and shoes, and she didn't notice Zuko stop.

"Will you just tell me what I did already." He snapped bitterly, making Katara turn her head in confusion,

"What?" She asked softly, how could he know anything about what was making her upset, she hadn't spoken all day.

"Well you've barley spoken all day. You didn't even argue with me when we sold Vincent, so obviously I did something to piss you off in the last twenty four hours." He snapped.

She blinked her eyes and then much to his surprised she smiled.

"You named him Vincent?" She asked.

Zuko flushed three shades redder then she had ever seen.

"Don't change the subject." He snapped embarrassed.

Katara hid her giggle. "I just hadn't felt very well today."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at the young Waterbender.

"It's really nothing Zuko, you haven't done anything." 'Recently' her mind added bitterly.

He looked a bit unconvinced but sighed anyway.

"Alright, come on its going to be dark soon." He said giving up.

"Are we there yet?"

"Does this look like the place Sokka?" Aang asked a bit annoyed.

Iroh was walking in front of the two boys with his face buried into the map.

After wondering around for about four hours the boys had decided to take a new direction.

"Now we should be coming up to a… oh there it is." Iroh said, pointing to the cave opening.

"Zuko, who's Mai?" Katara took a deep breath, feeling a bit proud of herself for finally asking, but she still had a hard time trying to calm her nerves.

All afternoon he had talked, but it had mostly been him telling her ways to prevent Firebending sickness, while he had been talking, she had been thinking of ways to ask him about the mystery girl Mai.

Seeming a bit shocked by her question, his eyes became wide and his body tensed.

"Mai's a friend of my sister's." He said shifting his eyes everywhere but avoiding Katara, she raised her eyebrow and then crossed her arms.

"A friend of your sister's?" She asked, a little confused.

She must be a girlfriend or a lover, or at least he wants her to be one of those things.

Feeling a bit sad she watched Zuko give her an equally confused look.

"Yes, why are you asking about her?" He asked, adding little to the puzzle.

She huffed in annoyance.

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend or something?" She asked imminently regretting the words that slipped out of her mouth.

Much to Katara's surprise Zuko chuckled.

"I hardly call the women who's been trying to kill me for the last few weeks a girlfriend."

She let out the breath of relief, she was still a bit confused but she felt her heart soar at the news until he continued.

"No, she's my fiance." And it dropped to the ground.

"I don't think we should be in here." Aang's small voice echoed off the walls.

Looking up nervously he shivered as the crystals on the ceiling shook with each word they spoke.

"Piff." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Just because there is sign that says Caution Falling Crystals, Certain Death, does not mean were in any danger, besides Aang, your always saying you what to see more of the sights." Sokka said looking around.

Aang had to admit it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen Momo chirped in delight as the lights danced off the cave walls.

"Shh" Aang said placing his hands on his lips.

"Hey, over here." Iroh whispered from across the room, both Sokka and Aang sprang to his side.

"What does it say now?" Aang asked, trying not to cringe under the shaking crystals.

"It says there should be a secret hiding place, but..." He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"It seems as if this part has caved in." He said, observing the pile of rocks in front of them.

"Here let me see that." Sokka said, taking the map from Iroh.

"Hmm." He said, scratching his head. He looked at the map for several minutes.

"Nope, still can't read fire language." Sokka sighed.

Iroh chuckled before he looked at Aang who seemed to be moving closer and closer to the exit.

Momo leaped from Aang and moved to the rocks. Iroh watched has be began to claw and move them.

"No Momo." Sokka pushed the lemur aside, however Momo hit a stone on the side. No one saw what he hit, but the next thing they knew the cave was shaking.

"Everyone get down!" Iroh yelled has he created a wall of fire to move the falling crystals, and at the same time.

Aang swung his staff and blew the pieces off to one side, preventing them from being crushed, but also blocking their way out. All the while Momo jumped around Sokka.

"Good going Momo." Sokka yelled sarcastically, trying to avoid the falling rocks.

Momo chirped before he pointed to pile of rocks revealing an opening inside the rubble.

"Momo." Sokka beamed. "Hey guys come on there's and opening." Sokka shouted.

"But we'll be trapped." Aang argued moving another big rock aside carefully.

"There is no time, the roof is moving again, lets go!" Iroh yelled before they made there way into the small opening.

"Fiance?" Nothing could describe Katara's face at that moment.

Zuko's never-ending headache pushed harder on his head, once again he had no idea what the hell she was taking about.

"What's this about, why do you care so much about Mai?" He asked, trying to settle things down.

"Who is she? You said her name last night, you called me Mai while you were sleeping."

Ahh well that was embarrassing Zuko thought.

"Mai is the black haired girl that's been traveling around with my sister." He said and watched her blush red.

"What, but why would your future wife try to kill you?" He moved his eyes back to Katara who was radiating with anger, it was kinda cute.

"What are you smirking at? This isn't funny." She snapped again making her blue dress drag further into the ground as she began pacing.

"I didn't think it was relevant, its not like I can marry her anyway." He said shrugging.

She breathed exploding with embarrassment.

"You...you should have told me… I mean us, I mean, we need to know these kind of things." She snapped again trying to regain her normal color.

Zuko simple started at her. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

'Because you kissed me' Her head shouted, but she bit her lip. He looked at her, waiting for an answer, but she didn't have one.

Instead she turned away from him and picked up her bag she had left on the ground.

"It doesn't, lets go It will be dark soon." She said, hiding behind her hair.

A stumped Zuko watched the young waterbender walk away. He was a master swords man, he could track a man in the dark however, he couldn't figure out this women.

He didn't want to discuses Mai, or his past, and even though he did feel bad he had called her Mai it was simply a habit.

She didn't seem to notice that he hadn't moved yet, and he didn't want her upset over nothing. Sighing he began moving trying to catch up with her.

Was she worried about Mai attacking them, because personally he thought Azula was the scariest one and he would take Mai on any day.

Did she think that just because he was suppose to marry her that he would let Mai slice and dice her, he doubted Mai wanted to kill them anyways, she was just following orders.

Zuko watched Katara walk with her head down, why the hell was she so upset? He sighed loudly and bit his tongue letting his thoughts wonder.

Maybe it wasn't because she was scared maybe she was… that made Zuko stop dead in his tracks.

No! Could it be that she was jealous of Mai. It all made since, she was angry because he had called her Mai and wanted to know if he felt something for her.

"I'm sorry we didn't' find your treasure Sokka." Aang said handing the blue rock to Sokka.

"It's okay Aang, i'm just glad everyone is ok, besides I bet that rock is worth something."

"I'm just happy there happened to be a back door in the room." Iroh said, while Momo jumped all over him.

They all nodded in agreement before Sokka began to observe the rock more closely, mostly by tapping it with his boomerang.

" careful Sokka, I have a weird feeling about that stone." Aang said eyeing the stone closely.

Sokka shrugged. "its just a blue rock, I'm sure there is nothing special about it." He stuffed the rock into his bag.

"anyways I'm hungry lets forget about this day and go eat." he said rubbing the never ending stomach, Iroh laughed before he glanced at the backpack.

Aang was right, there was definitely something strange about that rock.

Katara listened quietly to Zuko speak about Mai. He told how they had been childhood friends and how they had gotten engaged a year before Zuko's banishment.

He didn't go into deep detail, but he did tell her a little story about how he saved her from a flaming apple sent by a young Azula.

She would have thought the story was rather cute if it didn't make her heart want to die.

"So your father's got together and decided you guys would marry?" She asked fishing for more details.

He looked over at her and shrugged.

"No, not really I picked Mai, my father would have picked someone otherwise, and I would have had to marry some annoying nobel woman."

She nodded her head, so he wanted someone who was not as dull as a noble, but from what Katara had seen Mai seemed to be rather bored half the time anyway.

"Why did you pick her though?" She asked twirling a piece of hair in her finger.

"Why not marry someone else, she might be a lot happier?" She prodded.

He turned his head and opened his mouth but then closed it and thought for a moment.

"No reason, I just wanted someone who would be a good Firelady." He said simply.

"Someone who will listen and not question me, and Mai's good at taking orders."

Katara's face dropped, so he picked a girl simply because she would do anything he said.

"Don't you think you should marry someone you love? Do you even love her?" She asked softly, she expected him to blush or stop at the question, instead he staired into her eyes.

"Love has nothing to do with my marriage Katara, its simply an arrangement."

She was taken back by his statement.

"How can you say that Zuko, if you don't have love in a marriage how can you trust them, how can you sleep next to a person you don't even love?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "One, I don't trust anyone, two we can sleep in separate bed rooms, and three you don't have to love someone to marry them. There I just solved all your problems." he said without emotion in his voice.

Her sad eyes watched him, did he not think anyone cared about him?

"Do you trust me?" She asked softly.

Taken off guard he stopped and turned his head to look at her.

Before he could think his hand reached out to push the hair out of her round face, she blushed and shifted when his hand reached out to push her chin up.

Blushing deep red, this was just like yesterday, the lustful look and the touching, it made Katara's knees brought her face closer to his so that their noses were almost touching, she felt his breath on her face and smelled the sweet musky scent that was radiating off him.

"Your homeland is at war with mine, and your best friends with the Avatar; the one person that stands between me and my honor, this isn't about whether or not I trust you Katara, this is about getting things back in order." He pulled away.

Katara felt her heart sink. Even after all this time he still thought nothing of her. Humiliated, she clenched her fist to her sides.

"So what, we're just supposed to get our bending back and then what, go back to being enemies, hating each other? Zuko I can't pretend that yesterday didn't happen." She argued.

"Then don't." He said bluntly.

"do you not care about anything, about what happened about what you saw, do you even realize all the bad things your 'country' dose to people" she yelled, Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"Katara this has nothing to do with the war, I'm the crowed Prince of the Firenation, I am not supposed to be a Waterbender" he ranted frustrated.

"Why do you do this " She yelled.

Zuko refused to face her.

"We need to get moving it's going to be dark soon." He said noticing the cart that was heading towards them, he really didn't want to have this conversion out here.

However before he tell her they needed to stay hidden Katara stamped her foot onto the ground.

"Damn it Zuko, don't change the subject?"

Zuko turned his head back to see a very angry smoking waterbender, wait smoking

His eyes widened.

Smoke was literally pouring from her ears and mouth, and if that wasn't enough he could hear the carriage getting closer.

Crap she was going to explode. "Katara" He said calmly. as he watched her smoke.

"Zuko, whats happening?" She cried as her body temperature began to rise.

"Shit." Zuko swore, she was going to burn to death and on top of that there was a witness coming just up the road. Thinking fast he pulled off his pack and yanked out the canteen.

Luckily she wasn't on fire, yet.

Katara shook trying to calm herself, she felt the flames calm down a bit and she carefully breathed as her body regained a normal temperature.

"Zuko I think-" However, before she could finish Zuko had already splashed the water onto her.

Her face flushed red and her teeth ground together.

"I'm fine now." She said between her teeth.

Zuko eyes widen.

"I, you, fire." Was all he managed to get out before Katara tried to shake the water off with her arms.

"Hey kids." The man in the carriage had finally pulled up, interrupting the verbal abuse that Zuko was no doubt about to receive.

They turned to the man driving. He was young thin man with a long brown beard that almost covered his whole face.

"What the hell are you kids doing out in the middle of the road, it's dangerous out here." He snapped.

Zuko kept his eyes on Katara. "We're fine, just two happy travelers" he snarled back at the man.

Katara felt uneasy, she didn't know how she could go from being upset to angry to terrified all in a few hours, it couldn't be good for her.

"Hey why are you all wet girly?" The man asked, shifting the grass in his mouth to the other side.

Katara shivered in the cold air.

" No.. no reason, Do you think you could give us a ride into town?"

She asked changing the subject, anything she would say would sound ridiculous.

Let him believe whatever he wants.

The man raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sure I guess, are you all right miss?" He asked looking at the soaked water bender and turning a glare to Zuko.

Zuko rolled his eyes. 'Yeah I abuse her by dumping some water on her' He thought with irritation.

"I'm fine, just a little wet, thank you though." She said with a small smile.

The man eyed over her again this time a bit more closely, Zuko saw the dress stick to Katara's body.

"Can you give us a ride or not?" Zuko snapped with flared nostrils, fighting the urge to cover Katara up.

The man shot a glare. "Yea, get in the back."

Kartara and Zuko sat in the back on the hay truck. Another shiver passed through her, even though she had Zuko jacket to keep her warm, the wind ripped right to her.

Glancing up she saw the town's light, sighing in relief she pressed her head up on the side of the wagon.

Shifting her eyes to Zuko who was staring off into the distance, Katara realized that she didn't want to think about Zuko, bending, or anything else right now.

Before long the carriage stopped and Katara opened her eyes. She blinked to the bright lanterns that flashed in her eyes. She must have fallen asleep.

Rubbing them she heard Zuko and the man speaking before she felt the wagon shift.

Zuko came up in front of her and let her his hand. "We'll get a room tonight, and tomorrow we'll go see this Aunt Wu lady." He said.

A still woozy Katara rubbed her eyes again and hopped off the carriage.

"fine" she said sleepily, not having the strength to argue.

"Katara." A small voice came from the side.

They both turned to see the face of a meek girl with, her usually ponytails were lose and her black curls hung in front of her pretty face.

"Ming" Katara started wide eyed. She gave a small smile before it turned serious.

"Aunt Wu wants to see you two now."

"how did you know we were here" Zuko questioned suspiciously.

Ming cringed a bit before looking around.

"I think its best if you two just come" she said softly.

They both eyed each other, and let Ming lead the way.

Zuko remembered this village it was the same one that the tracker June had lead him too.

Ming lead them to a small building, and a shiver passed through him along with a stomach pang. He grabbed Katara's arm before she could go trough the flaps.

"What?" She asked as he pulled her to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He whispered to her.

She watched him in confusion.

"We came all the way here, we have to go in." she said trying to pull away.

"Katara I don't think this-"

"Ah, I see you have arrived, although I can't really see" A grim voice came through the door.

They both turned to look at no other then the woman they had been looking for the last two weeks.

"Aunt Wu." Katara's eyes widened.

Aunt Wu chuckled, and Zuko controlled the urge to pull Katara away.

Katara gasped, this did not look like the same old women she had seen, her hair was mangled, and skin looked as if she had aged ten year over night.

However neither of them noticed for, they were both focused on the two empty holes where her eyes used to be.

"Hello dear, Prince Zuko I've been waiting for you."

**Five Years Ago** _  
_

_'Mai, Mai what the are you doing all the way out here?" Zuko panted as he tried to regain his breath. It had been three miles of climbing and running to get to the meek fifteen year old._

_Mai ignored him and started off into the sea watching as the birds danced around the shores, she wished she could be like that. Wild free. Sighing she turned back to Zuko who was eyeing her strangely._

_"Are you okay? I heard you got into trouble with the head master today." Zuko moved and sat down on a rock next to her his face cringed when he saw the dirt on his new robes._

_Mai watched him for a moment before leaning in, taking Zuko off guard, and planting a kiss on his lips. He jumped back for a moment before realizing what had happened. However she pulled away before he could do anything, leaving him dazed and confused._

_Mai sighed and moved back to where she had been sitting and laid her hand on her head._

_Zuko watched her, touching his lips. She looked board, upset, did he do it wrong? "Mai, why did you-"_

_"It's just not the same." She said softly, before sighing into her hand._

_His face flushed with embarrassment. "Not the same as what?" He stood up angrily, glaring at the girl ._

_She turned her head slowly and looked at him. How she wished it had been the same._

_"Not the same as who, some other guy, are you saying i'm a bad kisser cause you caught me off guard, and-"_

_"Zuko." She interrupted softly,_

_His anger died down when he saw the fresh tears roll down her check._

_ "Oh Mai, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He said, before he crouched down next to her, he still cringed at the sight of his robes getting dirty but ignored it._

_She shook her head. "It's not that Zuko, it's just... It's not the same as hers." She cried softly._

_Zuko raised another eyebrow in confusion. _

_"Hers?" His eyes widened. _

_"Oh well, thats um..." 'Kinda hot' A little voice said. _

_Zuko shook his head trying to get the thought out before he had to run away. _

_"Mai, thats well ah..." He rubbed the back of his head._

_"You don't have to say anything Zuko, I know its a crime and I'll never get to be with someone I really love." She sighed again feeling the tears fall down her face._

_Zuko watched Mai in frowned as well. They sat in silence for awhile just watching the waves crash onto the rocks._

_"You know, if you wanted, I mean we could..." His words died._

_ Her expression was blank and Zukos face was red as he tried to continue._

_ "If you wanted I mean you could..." He rubbed his head wishing to could disappear. _

_"Be my wife." He averted his eyes, and he heard Mai stand and smooth out her dress._

_"Forget it." She sighed before starting to walk away._

_"No wait!" he grabbed her sleeve, and he stood in front of her. _

_Zuko took her hand and held his head high._

_ " Is not what you think, Mai, I don't know exactly you're going through, but I do know what it feels like to be the black sheep, if you want, or if you would even consider being my wife, you could live freely."_

_Her eyes snapped to his._

_ "Live freely?" She question trying to find the trick in his offer._

_"When I become Fire Lord you can change any law or live anyway you want, the only thing I ask is that you provided me with an heir, and always stand by my side"_

_Mai lifted her face up to meet his and smiled gently. "I would be honored, Prince Zuko." She bowed._

**Present Day**

Mai felt a chill run through her body while staring off into the distance.

She glanced back at the camp and watched the soldiers prepare to move out. She held her solemn expression while fighting the urge to cry and crushed the ring hard in her hand.

"Mai are you ready?" The cheerful voice of Ty Lee echoed trough her ears she looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah I guess." She sighed trying to sound bored.

She quickly hid her smile and rose to her feet. Looking at the ring one last time, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before standing and turning to face Ty Lee.

"Lets go Ty Lee." She said taking her hand.

Ty Lee blushed before they disappeared into woods together leaving behind a ring that glistened alone on the rock.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**If you want R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks For Reading and have a wonderful day/night wherever you are :).  
**

**MadGirl  
**


	16. Howl

**Here is chapter 16 up and ready to go. All apologies for the late updates. Responsibility's over ride writing I'm afraid. I want to give a huge thanks to everyone for reading my story, putting me onto their story/ favorites list and reviewing. It truly makes my smile every time. **

**You guys are wonderful and I promise you I WILL finish this story!  
**

**WARNING **

**There is some heavy fluff in this chapter so, please be responsible.  
**

* * *

"Aunt Wu!" Katara gasped ,her voice her shaky voice and nothing more then a whisper.

"What happened?" Katara questioned next. The women simply smiled and the ungodly sight was forever printed in her mind.

"My dears I have seen the light." she gleamed.

"But your eyes, Aunt Wu please tell us what happened." she pleaded.

Zuko's face harden to the old women, something was wrong, very wrong.

"Tsk, please give me more credit then that Prince Zuko, after all you two came to me." she said, Zukos eyes widened.

Katara shifted her head back and forth trying to the find the connection.

"We're here because-"

"I know why your here dear." Aunt Wu said, she took a step closer to the pair. Zuko kept his hold on Katara although, she was not put up a fight.

"Then you know that we need your help." Katara stuttered. Aunt Wu simply waved her hand.

"Its late dear and you can barley keep your eyes open." she said Katara blushed.

"No we have to talk tonight, we've been traveling for a week." Zuko snapped.

"Ming show Katara dear and Prince Zuko to their room." she ignored him, she then turned her back to Katara.

"Wait please, Aunt Wu, if you know out problem then you know were in great danger." she pleaded. Aunt Wu simple shrugged.

"We'll talk first thing in the morning,and I'll answer all your questions." and then she shifted to Zuko before Aunt Wu vanished behind the curtain.

"Wait a minuet, we didn't come all this way just to be cast aside a moment we got here." Zuko yelled, he felt Katara's hand gently grab his arm pulling him back.

"She is right, we can talk to her tomorrow and figure out what to do." she said in a small voice.

Zuko released his grip on her.

"Fine, I'm not waiting any longer then tomorrow morning." he snapped turning away from her.

Ming stood there frozen with her head down. Zuko noticed the girl was pale and looked exhausted.

"I'l...I'll show you to the inn, we already have rooms reserved for you too there." Ming spoke quietly, Katara eyed Zuko before they followed Ming down the quit street.

"Ming, what happened to Aunt Wu, who did that to her, how did she know we were coming, how dose she know about our -."

"Katara." Zuko snapped softly, she turned her head to Zuko who shook his head.

Katara looked over at Mind only to find her face hardened and distressed.

"Ming I-."

"Honestly, I don't know, a few weeks ago, she just came out, I really don't know much more." Ming said panicked. She looked at her her feet and continued walking in silence.

"Hows Aang?" Ming asked softly, trying to change the air.

* * *

Katara could not sleep, her mind was too heavy.

When they had gotten to the hotel Ming had offered them something to eat, Katara declined and headed strait to bed. She couldn't get Aunt Wu out of her head along with her brother and Aang.

The days seemed to all blend together into one big mess, she hadn't seem them for a week, and Katara missed them dearly. She hoped they were okay eating well and staying hidden.

She glanced out the window, the rain had come back and was beating hard on the house.

Katara closed her eyes and thanked Yue for the nice bed and shelter. However the heat had returned to her body making her sweat and pant. She closed her eyes trying to let her wondering mind rest.

However her mind would not let her sleep. After another their minutes of tossing and turning she kicked off her blankets. Giving up she rolled off the bed and left.

"Stupid Firebending."

Lighting flashed in the hall and Katara could barley make out the outline of the door across from hers. Taking a deep breath she quietly knocked on the door.

"Zuko." she whispered as she opened the door.

The faint glow of a candle flicked light into the room. Zuko was sitting up in his bed bare chested and a book in hand.

"I can't sleep." she said pulling down on the blue nightgown that Ming had given her.

"Me neither." he huffed. She discarded the strange feeling and made her way over to the bed.

Leaned back placing his head on the pillow he watched as a blushing Katara sat down next to him. Zuko rolled his eyes and pushed the blankets aside.

"Just get in Katara." he irked trying not to sound to much like a asshole. Its not like they hadn't been sleeping next to each other for the last two weeks.

Letting out a small grin Katara gently laid down, while trying hard to ignore the heat building up in her body.

"Thanks." she whispered burring herself under the covers.

they laid in silence for a while the only sound was the thunder in the distance and only thing they could see was the lighting flashing into the room.

Zuko smirked when he felt Katara stiffen at the sound the beating thunder. Reminding him of the night they had laid in the hotel together.

"What?" Katara asked silently noticing his amusement.

"Nothing, just recalling that night you almost burned down that inn." he said amused. Katara froze, he was teasing her.?. Slowly she turned to see the plaid grin on his face.

"That was a crazy night." she said blushing trying to ignore the burning sensation eating her.

Changing her train a thought she imaged Aunt Wu's terrifying appearance. She didn't want to think of the women right now. What had happened to the meek kind women, who told her of love and adventure.

Surly she was still the same person. Though Katara couldn't help the cold feeling that had come off her, and how she dismissed her so bluntly. Aunt Wu was her friend and she feared for her life as well as Zukos.

Zuko heard her breath hitch and watched her bury herself further under the covers. Though she was hot she couldn't bear to look at him.

Unsure what to do he placed his hand on her back, she shivered at the impact and felt his hand move up and down trying to sooth the poor girl.

"Zuko, I'm scared." she breathed meeting his golden gaze. He almost sighed when he saw the familiar fresh tears that shined.

His face soften and he took her hand.

No doubt the Aunt Wu women had stunned him. Katara had always made her seem like a friendly old women who looks at your palms and then gives you cookies, No, this women was something else entirely.

"I know, I am too" he stated softly, she gripped his hand tight and let him pull her closer.

"What is she can't fix us, what is were stuck like this forever" she asked quietly. He moved his other hand into her hair he slowly stroked her head making her move just a bit closer.

Only inches from each other Zuko was trying to ignore the stinging pulse moving trough his body.

"I can't think there isn't a way, there has to be, Its my destiny to go home, I have no other" he said.

She blinked in confusion, he was so set on one fate. Go home be Fire Lord marry and Nobelwomen. Katara felt her heart drop and sweat on her brow.

"Ah I can't take it!" she groaned before she yanked the covers off herself.

Zuko's eyes nearly fell off the bed when she moved. The gown Ming had given her clung to her every curve, giving him a view of everything.

The bust was far to tight pushing aginest her large breasts the gown was also far to short for Kataras long sinful legs. Controlling the urge to flip her over and taking her he was detracted by her voice.

"What will you do once you go home, marry Mai rule with an iron fist and heart of stone, Zuko there is more then one path, we may be stuck like this forever." she plead softly.

"Then I shall live no life." he said looking back up at the ceiling. He didn't want to think of _what ifs_ he had come to far and worked to hard to give up now.

"What about one with me?" she asked softly. He turned his face too her and before Zuko could respond he felt Katara's lips on his. The kiss was soft and candied he lauded there in shock, he had not expected that.

However his body acted before his mind and he found himself responding. While pulling away for air he griped her hair, pulling her closer.

She gasped when she felt his tongue push on her teeth,and moaned delicately opening her mouth to him.

Katara had never felt anything so sensual in her life, (not that she had much to go on), however she understood the bursts of electricity running trough her body.

She wanted more, much more. Responding on their own her hands made there way to his chest.

When he felt her touch his chest he flipped them over pinning her under him. God he couldn't get enough of her, he growled when he felt her hands slid down his chest. She pulled away breathing heavy, body shaken and eyes star struck.

"Wow, I don't I've ever been kissed like that before." she panted into his neck. He let out a deep chuckle in her ear sending shivers down her spin.

"Do you want more?." he asked, throwing all morels out the window. He took all his strength not to rip that little night gown off and show her all the things he could do. However he would leave it up to her.

Fortunately to raging the bulge in his pants, she nodded.

He bent down and kissed her again, He bite her bottom lip causing her to purr into his mouth and move her hands back to his chest, wanting to feel every mussel and curve she could. Pulling away from her mouth he attached his own to her neck breathing in her sweet scent and sucking her pulse. Between her legs burned and her nipples rubbed painfully on her gown.

God she didn't know if she could take anymore. She then pushed her body up fulling pressing her body onto his.

While he continued to bite and suck her neck and ran her fingers trough his hair and down his back. Kartara had never felt so alive so, dirty and raw, she wanted it all.

When he neck was good and red, Zuko kissed his way down her collar bone. He pushed her gown strap down exposing her whole shoulder to him.

"Mm Zuko." she whispered as he gently kissed down her neck, he ginned into her collar and made his way lower.  
He didn't want to move to fast and scare her, he knew she was inexperienced and had probably never been touched like this. That brought a smile to his face.

Biting back a grown he kissed her hungrily devouring her face. Katara was so lost in the moment her thighs sticky with her fluid, she hardly noticed Zuko's hand slip under her nightgown.

Katara gasped when he slowly slipped his hand up her body. He pulled away for a moment before he sat up. Zuko grinned as he watched her body go up and down panting hard.

His hand was skimming the edge of her wrappings slowly teasing them while the other one moved up before he cupped her naked breast.

She didn't expect the feeling to make her body shake. She moved her hand to touch his face bringing him back up to her, he flinched for a second when she touched his scar.

He liked it when she touched him, Zuko could only imagine what it would feel like if she touched other parts of him.

Her mouth dominated his, and he wasted no time to shove his tongue through her teeth. He gripped and pinched her making her body catch fire.

She moaned and panted as he tugged her nipple, while his hand was skimming the bottom of the now hiked up gown.

The exhilaration she gave him was a bit overwhelming. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a woman's company. She coed in excitement has his hand slid further up her thigh.

Lust was taking over and clouding his judgment. Taking advantage of Katara in such a venerable state would be cruel. She would hate him in the morning, and the more she learned about him the more she hated. He could live with her hating him even if it killed him.

Sighing he pulled away from her.

"Whats wrong?." she asked breathlessly.

Zuko smiled, he knew he had to stop before it was too late.

"We need to sleep." he said softly

Before she could protest he, pulled her into a soft kiss before he fixed her night dress.

"Is it something I did?." she asked scared, had she done or not done something. Maybe she should touch him more. She moved in to capture his lips before he pulled away.

"Katara, you really don't want this, not right now." he said softly touching her face. Katara blushed before she turned away embarrassed, looking as if she had been rejected.

He pulled her back, he looked into her her blue eyes wiping away the sweat that had formed on her brow.  
Giving him small smile she nodded before peaking his lips.

Moving her head onto his chest, he kissed her head. Before she fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Princess we have our target locked, what are our orders?." the captain asked full attention.

However Azula, was inspecting her nails board.

"Me, Mai and Ty Lee will handle it, you and your men will surround the area so he can't escape, this time we will not fail."

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes to a dark morning, leaving only cold empty sheets to keep him company. Yesterday flew back into his mind making him grown in annoyance. He should have taken her, he thought dangerously.

He was a fool for letting his feelings get the best of him.

Sitting up he glanced out the window where the sun refused to shine. 'stupid rain' he thought as he pulled himself out of bed. After he slipped on his clothes he made his way down the hall.

He guessed Katara had gone down to get some breakfast fowling her lead he continued until he hit the kitchen.

Ming was pulling down plates when she heard someone sneak up behind her, Katara was no where to be seen. Anger went trough him, she went to go see Aunt Wu with out him.

He waited for a moment before Ming jump when she saw the scared prince.

"Hel, hello." she blushed.

"Where is Katara?." he asked in a rough voice.

"She's with Aunt Wu." she blushed fiddling with plate, and before she could say another word, Zuko already out the door.

Zuko made his way to the small house where she lived.

Katara speaking with her alone was a bad idea. The women was odd and he didn't trust her, even if Katara did.

"Katara." he called. All he found was an empty room. Growling in annoyance he notched the black door.

"Katara." called again, The door flew open smashing into him, staggering back he noticed a very upset Katara make her way out the door.

"Hey!" he reached to grab her only to be pushed back, she hide her face in her hands.

"What happened?." he asked reaching for her again. She pushed him back again.

"Leave me alone." she yelled before she disappeared out the door.

"Katara." he yelled again, confused Zuko watched her leave, he knew from experience that following the distressed bender would only upset her more.

Glaring, Zuko turned his attention to the room where she had stormed out, his face hardened, just has he suspected.

"Hello again Fire Prince Zuko, would you like your fortune told?." His golden eyes meet the hollow dead ones.

Slowing looking around he already disliked the cold and conceded atmosphere around him.

The walls were covered by dark blankets where Zuko guessed the windows once were, unlabeled jars if misloiues things hung on dusty shelves, but nothing was more disturbing then the blind women smiling at him.

A chill hit his spin as he sat on the old pillow only a small flame in the middle separated them, however Zuko could smell her musky order mixed in with the smell of peppermint.

"Would you like some tea?." she asked pouring the hot beverage into two cups.

"I hate tea." he snared, the women chuckled deeply, Zuko had a hard time not looking into the two holes that stuck out. He wanted to gag at the black crust that circled them.

"Why was Katara so upset, what did you say to her?." he asked sternly trying to avoid her gaze, she sipped her cup happily. If he didn't know better he thought she could see.

"I merely told her the truth." she said.

"Why has our bending been switched, I'm sure Katara has already filled in the details." he asked sternly, Aunt Wu's smiled wide.

"Why indeed Prince Zuko, It seems the spirits have taken quite an interest in you too." she smirked into her tea, as a growl escaped Zukos voice.

"Cut the cryptic psychic crap, what do you know." he snared, ever since he saw Katara he had a feeling this was dead end. Aunt Wu watched calmly as he twitched in his seat.

"do you know how I lost my eyes Prince Zuko?." she asked softly. Zuko growled again

"I don't care about how you lost your sight, I just want to know what you said to Katara." he growled angrily, the old women was just wasting his time.

"I didn't lose my sight Prince Zuko, quite the opposite , I gave up one sight for another." she said darkly, Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Get to the point old women." he snapped, his patience was wearing thin.

"Your a lot more dense then Katara, that's for sure, she's so calm and patience while your so cold and angry." her tone changed cold and she leaned forward across the fire showing her black hollow eyes.

Zuko swallowed not even caring she had insulted him.

"A few weeks ago a spirit visited me." his eyes widen.

"was it the same one that-."

Zuko then felt the air go cold and the candles flicked in a windless room. He sat silently waiting for her to speak.

"I'm not sure if this spirit was the one who switched your bending, but he was powerful, very powerful, and he came in one day he offered me a deal." Zuko watched the women still unsure what to think.

"If I gave him my human eyes he would give me eyes of greater power."

"And you did it." he asked, she simply nodded.

"Yes, I took the deal, your not one for details are you Prince Zuko, not like Katara, she wanted to know why I did it, how it worked, your not even curious to why you see no eyes at all. " she laughed.

"Like I said I don't care about you or your sight all I care about is my bending, so if you don't mind I would like to know what this has to do with me." he snared vigorously.

"Mind your manners boy." she snapped in a tone Zuko was all to familiar with, he hushed up enough so Aunt Wu kept talking.

"After the exchange, I... well I never imaged it would be like this." she looked at her hands in wonder.

"I have seen the unseen my entire life Prince Zuko but this…. this is a whole another world, I never thought.." she trailed off Zuko watched her in her trance unable to speak.

"But I guess you wouldn't want to hear about that, you want to know what I know about your bending." she said, Zuko sighed, he walked right into that one.

"Anyways after that I saw a vision of you and Katara." Zuko striated up still unable to take his eyes this women.

"Prince Zuko." she spoke softly, is almost begging tone.

"You must separate from Katara as soon as possible" he was taken back wasn't the whole point of this to keep them together.

"What dose that have to do with our bending, and I'm not leaving Kataras side not until I get my bending back." he said Aunt Wu shook her head.

"Your paths should have never crossed Zuko, the spirit that switched your powers is trying to throw off the balance of the world, and you must put it back in order." she said.

"Wait a minute, I know my own destiny and I have to get my bending back to accomplish it, what dose this have to do with our bending?." he asked confused.

"Your destiny Prince Zuko Is not to be toyed with, you may think you know, but you don't." she said,

"You destiny dose not lie with her, it never has." his eyes widen

"What exactly are you impaling, Katara and I-"

"Katara belongs with the Avatar she always has. You can't be with her, you have your own path, a path you must follow and not stray from as dose she, as for your bending I'm sorry theres simply nothing I can do.", she cut in.

Zuko sat there stunned unsure what to say, what to feel, what to even think.

With that Zuko stood.

"What dose this have to do with Katara and I bending?." he said unconvinced.

"It has everything to do with you too, its not suppose to be like this, you cannot be together, even with the exception of your bending." she snapped looking horrified shaking and uneven voice.

Zuko on the other hand wasn't buying it.

"I knew this was a waste of time, we come all this way for some old woman's riddles and games." he said angrily.

"I know my destiny, I will capture the Avatar, I will Firebend again, I will gain the repeat and honor that I deserve,and not you or some damn spirit will tell me otherwise." he said holding his head high.

Defending his dignity was a skill had leanred from Iroh, he would not be pushed down by some scaly old hag

"And Katara, what will become of her?." Aunt Wu asked a bit amused by his tone.

He said noting and turned away from her.

"I leave that decision up to her, you don't get to decide her destiny either." Aunt Wu's eyes widen.

"You really care for her?." she asked stunned. Zuko simply turned away, that was another thing he really didn't want to think about.

"Prince Zuko before you go, there is one more thing I saw that might interest you." he stopped at the door, but did not turn around to face the old women.

"Weather you believe me or not, be warned if you want the destiny you seek you must be willing to let someone go, if you want to regain your crown your heart, and your honor, someone you love must die." He just stood there for a moment taking in her words. Much to her surprise a smirk found a way to his face.

"Humor me, what happens if I forsake this path?." he refused to show the battling fear that washed trough him.

"You will come at a crossroad and, if you go down the wrong path, we are all doomed!" unamused, her holes eyes meet his dead on.

He didn't want to listen anymore, he stormed out trying to leave behind everything she had just said.

Zuko didn't want to believe it, however he couldn't stop the cold chill that sunk trough him.

* * *

The water tribe boy was currently standing at a merchants shop, blue stone in hand and a smile on his face.

"Do what do you think, I think its worth atlas-"

"Its a rock!" the old merchant said annoyed not letting him finish.

"What do you mean is it worth anything?." he face dropped. the Merchant rubbed his temples wishing he would have taken his wife's advice and closed early.

"Look kid, this is a rock." he stated tapping the stone with his fingers.

"But, it was hard to find it was in a treasure map and, its blue." Sokka argued

"Just because its blue doesn't mean its worth anything"

"But its blue, sapphires are blue doesn't that mean all blue stones are valuable." the man resisted the urge to smash his head into the table.

"Its shiny." he smirked and tilted his head holding held the rock out.

"Listen kid-"

"Sokka!" a small voice broke trough. They both turned to see a very red and out of breath Aang.

"Sokka, Alzula's here." he painted, Sokka's eyes widen before he pulled out his bombard only to replace it with the blue rock.

"Where is Iroh?." he asked looking trough the crowd. He guessed the old man was probably off drinking tea somewhere.

"He's with Appa, we have to go now!" however Aang was cut off by a two knifes lading only a few inches from his head. Gasping he turned to see a blank face.

"I thought this would be more fun." Mai sighed taking a step closer. A flash if blue lighting hit the sky causing the civilians to fled leaving Sokka and Aang right in the center.

"Oh well, come on give me your best shot." she yawned into her hand, blades ready.

Aang then sent a gasp of wind flying knocking her back.

"Lets go!" Aang yelled as they ran.

They made it to Appa in record time only to find Azula had already found them.

* * *

Zuko made his way hastily trough the town, he banked his mind trying to block out everything Aunt Wu said.

A week ago the idea of Aunt Wu held so much promise, and yet just like everything else in his life, she was an utter disappointment.

Looking around he couldn't find Katara anywhere, he wasn't surprised if Aunt Wu said the same things to her. Knowing how emotional the girl was she was probably hiding under a rock somewhere.

Sighing he then turned to follow the Watertribs slopping prints into the woods.

"Katara." he yelled, entering the forest the sun rose slowly glossing the left over rain water from the night before.

"Zuko." he heard a faint voice in the distance, he broke into a run.

"Where are you?." he yelled again before he stumbled upon the broken girl, who was leaning ageist a tree.

She looked up only for a moment face redden and heart shattered.

"Listen -" she simply ran to him burying herself in his arms.

Once again Zuko and Katara found themselves far to close. Wrapping his arms around her, he let her bury her face into his neck clinging to him like a helpless child.

He stood there unable to speak, disappointment struck heavy in her breath the disappointment that plagued them both.

"Oh God Zuko, she.. she's." she whispered, he shivered as her wet breath hit his skin causing him to wrap his arms around his waist.

"I know." he said, waiting for her to speak, holding her close.

"When I went in, it was like talking to a compactly different person, first she told me about the spirits and who she gave up her sight to practically a demon." she said softly.

"She was so old, she said it was part of the trade, she had to give him ten years of her life." Zuko stiffened, a part of him wished it would have pressed her for more answers.

"And then, and then she started taking about my destiny and how I was suppose to be with Aang and no one else." she pulled way and looked into his eyes.

"Zuko, she made it sound like I didn't have choice, and that it didn't matter if I got my bending back, just as long as I am with Aang." her voice broke and drowned in disappointment.

Zuko was actually a bit shocked, hasn't she wanted to marry him. Yes they had made out touched and cuddled but wouldn't she always go back to Avatar, and then he wondered would he let her go back. Pulling her closer he captured her eyes.

"I'm not going to give up." he said, if he gave up then he would have nothing.

"What do we do now, Aunt Wu said we should separate, but-" she touched his chest casually moving it up his neck to cup his cheek, he squeezed her hand with his.

"This isn't the end Karara we don't have to listen to the rambling of an old women." he said moving a bit closer she closed her eyes and shook her head.

He stood there for a moment thinking for a moment. He didn't want to let Katara go. He wanted something like this, he wanted her. Screw Aunt Wu, screw the Avatar, screw everything.

"Come with me." he said taking her head in her hands.

"Come with you where Zuko?." she placed her hand over his.

"Come back to the Firenasion with me, we can go, and they have some of the best medical doctors around, we can find a cure." he said softly.

"But you can't Zuko, they will never take you back." she whispered.

"They"ll take me back with the Avatar, Katara, you and I could take him to my father." her expression stunned her face.

"I could never do that." she gasped pulling away from his hands, however Zuko refused to let her go. He griped her waist pulling her to her.

"I'm not asking you to betray your country Katara, if you help me take the Avatar to my father he will spare your lives, your peoples lives." she eyes snapped to his.

"Help me, Zuko, all the Firenasion has done is hurt me, all the Firelord wants to do is kill my people." she struggled ageist him.

He yanked her back causing her back to hit the tree. She shirked back freezing in place. He was growing frustrated.

"Listen to me, we did it your way and we ended up nowhere, this is the only way, Katara." she began shaking, tears pooled her eyes.

"You a wanted fugitive, your own sister and ex girlfriend are hunting you, do you really think you can ever go back do, you really think your father wants you back." she snapped angrily. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Watch it Katara." he said lowly.

"Don't you get it Zuko, we have to defect the Firelord before he destroys everything." she pleaded taking his head in her hands.

"I wouldn't let them hurt you If that's what your afraid of." Zuko said softer, he ceased her hands. She started at him with wide eyes. Why did it always have to be a game of exasperation with them.

She turned her head away and took a breath. It was pointless trying to reason with him.

"I don't want to be your enemy." she whispered to no one. Taking an uneasy breath Zuko cupped her check. leaning in closer he captured her lips with his own.

The soft chaste kiss only lasted for a moment.

"No I can't do this, I have to go find Aang and Sokka." she pulled herself away. He let her go this time and watched her turn away.

"Katara" he whispered, but she was already gone.

Zuko growled slamming his fist into the tree.

"Why is it always me?." he snared. The sound of a falling tree in the distance caught his attention.

"Katara." he whispered before he could fully turn around a wet tongue slammed him across his back.

Crying out he tried to reach for his knife. only to find his limbs couldn't move.

He sung in fear he had felt this before. Making one last effort to move his head he spotted a most horrifying sight.

"Well well, it seems I caught a traitor." Zhao smirked riding high on top of June's precious Nyla.

* * *

"We have to get to Zuko and Katara before Azula does." Sokka groaned into Appa's rains. Aang sat in the back with Iroh who had suffered a nasty burn from Azula.

"I think we need to get Master Iroh to a medic." Aang said watching the old man hold his arm in chest. The hit had come out of nowhere, injuring the tea loving man.

"No need young Avatar, Sokka is right we must find Prince Zuko and Lady Katara." He swallowed the blood that was building up in this mouth, the injuring was much worse then he had thought.

"I really hope their getting along." he mused before he drifted off.

Aang bite his lip feeling guilt over come him. He really hoped Katara was safe.

* * *

**AN: So did you guys like the fluff?. **

**I wasn't planing on having any but, I decided it needed something spicy. **

**The song for this chapter is Howl- Florence + The Machine. A must listen :). **

**Thank You All :)  
**

** And Be Kind And Review.  
**


End file.
